Another Chance
by Tiro
Summary: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends? Non-yaoi. Rated M for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

_EDITED 2010-04-27_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Evening in Konoha. The people were doing their last business before going home to their families, and in the Hokage Tower did their Hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru, watch them. He sighed slightly, turned away from the window and shifted his attention to the man sitting on the other side of his desk:

"Life is wonderful."

The man snorted and looked at the younger one.

"Life is nothing," he replied, his voice deep. Konohamaru shook his head from the sentimental feelings and took up the cup sitting on the desk.

"How's Shikamaru?" the Rokudaime finally asked.

"As fine as you can be in his situation," the man replied. "Talk to him yourself."

"I would if I could but he isn't talking to anyone in this village but you, Naruto-niisan."

Uzumaki Naruto shrugged gracefully and picked up the cup he had, filled with sake as opposite of Konohamaru's tea. The energetic blonde everyone had come to know was long gone at the age of 32. In fact, that person had perished when Naruto was 15 years old. The reason for that was the brutal death of Jiraiya that Naruto had witnessed. Now the blonde was a hardened shinobi with little respect for his enemies' lives. His bright blue eyes had faded into a frosty blue, they were cold most of the time but Konohamaru knew there was warmth left in them. Naruto's now long blonde hair was put up in a ponytail and ended somewhere around his waist.

His choice of clothing was something that stood out amongst shinobis, a complete white set. The trench-coat had wide arms and ended around his ankles, a fish-net shirt, white tight pants and knee-high, white combat boots with steel at the bottom. The only clothing that was not white beside the fish-net shirt was his elbow-long black gloves, mostly hidden by the arms of the coat. What had stood out the most at Naruto before was his birth-marks but they had faded with time, leaving smooth skin behind. As a child, he had been tanned but now his skin had taken a ghostly pale colour due to many missions and travels had been made by night over the years, and his eyes sometimes appeared as shining orbs in the darkness because of that. Shining orbs in the face of a corpse. Maybe not the most flattering comment, but at least it scared his enemies shitless.

Instead of kunais and other weapons Naruto wore ten scrolls around his waist, all carefully prepared by himself.

"Naruto-niisan…"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up from his cup, and into Konohamaru's eyes.

"How did it feel when… Jiraiya-sama died?" the younger man asked.

"As it felt for you when Sandaime-sama died." Respect for his elders may have been slow, but better late then never.

"I hardly remember that," Konohamaru said quietly. "It's been so many years."

"Why are you getting all sentimental for?" Naruto said. "I don't have all day."

"Are you leaving again?"

"I'm free to travel wherever I want to."

"I know that," the younger male said. "It's just you've been gone for over a year, and you don't even want to stay overnight."

Naruto looked at him and said:

"It's not your fault if that's what you think." He took a sip of his cup.

"Then whose fault is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Just the village in general," the blonde said with a shrug. "Too many bad memories."

"Too many deaths," the Hokage added.

"That too," Naruto agreed with a small tilt of his head and then drained the sake. The Hokage knew his friend was leaving.

"When will you be back?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know," Naruto replied as he rose up. "Say hello to everyone from me."

"Why don't you say hello yourself for once?" Konohamaru asked. "You haven't seen anyone except Shikamaru and me in almost six years."

"I don't want to see them. Whatever is left of them."

"At least say hi to Shikamaru yourself this time," the Rokudaime pleaded. "Knowing that someone still cares will keep him from doing something stupid."

"If it makes you feel better, fine," the blonde said. "I'll go and play some shougi with him."

Konohamaru rose up and walked up to the man. For a long time the brunette had admired this man. First it was a childish one, then it turned into real, almost hero-worship. He saw his idol grow up to be one of the best, only to say 'no' when he had the chance to become Hokage. He was fine with being nothing, but Tsunade had not allowed that. With the nickname of one of the Second Generation Sannins, and the forced-on title of Kage, Naruto had been free to leave whenever he wanted. And he had left, for years. By the time he came back for the first time, Konohamaru was about to be named Hokage in front of the whole village, one of the youngest Kages to be a leader over a village. When he had looked down at what was now his people, he had spotted a familiar blonde-headed man. Naruto had look up at him, and smiled for real.

That was the last real smile Konohamaru had seen Naruto make in front of him, and that was ten years ago.

-line-

Nara Shikamaru was a lost cause according to most people. Having witnessed his best friend Choiji's brutal murder had made the famous Jounin shut down completely. He had resigned and locked himself up in his house, sitting in front of his shougi-board most of the time. Everyone felt sorry for him, not that he himself cared what they thought.

At the moment, he was doing what he almost always did when suddenly a white blur came and settled itself across the board. Naruto leaned his chin into his palm and said:

"What are you doing inside on such a nice evening?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, slightly surprised. He had not expected the man, as Naruto tended to show up at random times. Mostly those random years was once or twice a year.

"One and only," the blonde replied and looked at him. His blue eyes were glittering. "Come on, let's go star-watching."

"No."

"No one will see us, and I have the feeling Gaara will join us."

Shikamaru looked at him and said:

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you still asking that?" Naruto huffed. "If you continue with that, I will start hitting you at some point." Shikamaru's lips twitched into a small smile and he rose up. The blonde followed and continued: "Want anything with you?"

"No, I'm good," the brunette said.

The shadows twisted around Shikamaru's feet as he walked.

Gaara swept a piece of hair away from his eyes and continued to watch Konoha. The sun had gone down, giving way to darkness and bright stars.

"Did you wait long?"

A small smile crept up on his face as he heard his friend's voice. He turned around and shook his head. Naruto nodded and said:

"Brought Shikamaru with me."

The brunette raised a hand as a greeting and Gaara nodded to him.

"How did you know I was here?" the redhead asked.

"I saw with my inner eye," the blonde said and sat down, face straight. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "Kidding; felt your chakra."

"Thought so," Gaara muttered.

Shikamaru followed after Naruto, sitting down as well and the three men were quiet as they watched the sky or the village.

"Do you sometimes wish everything was different?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Every day," Shikamaru said.

"Every second," Naruto continued. "Many people died. How many didn't have to?"

"Kankuro," Gaara whispered. "I still miss him, even if he's been dead for 19 years."

"Chouji," Shikamaru said, his eyes clouded. "Asuma… hell, I even miss that pervert to teacher Kakashi."

"Old good Kakashi," Naruto said. "I miss Iruka too. The academy teacher from hell."

"Man, even Tsunade was scared shitless when he was pissed off," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"He even made me shake in fear once he got started," Naruto said and smiled. Nowadays he only smiled in Gaara's and Shikamaru's presence. "I don't doubt if he comes here right this very instant, he would have me shaking as a leaf within minutes."

Gaara laughed softly at that.

"What would you give for a second chance?" he asked the blonde man.

"I dunno," Naruto said. "My life wouldn't do; then I can't do anything. But I could sacrifice this."

"This?" Shikamaru asked.

"My reputation I gained from the war, from the training with Tsunade," Naruto said. "The connections I have, my boring life-style."

"I could give everything in my life up," Gaara said. "What matters that I've been a Kage when those I love and want to protect are already dead?"

"I'm a good-for-nothing now," Shikamaru said. "Hell, I can't even fight without remembering all the times when my friends died. If I could just see them again, alive and well, I could fight even fucking Orochimaru or Akatsuki myself."

"Looks who's having too big confidence," Gaara said and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Well, I can't help it," he said with a shrug. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, all content to just sit and watch whatever they wanted.

"What's the noise?" Naruto suddenly asked.

They looked around, and suddenly a blinding light surrounded them. Naruto felt Gaara's body pressed against his own and acted on instinct. His hands shot out and grabbed both of them. Shikamaru's hands gripped his arm tightly and Gaara fisted a hand into the white trench-coat.

Then it was all darkness.

* * *

Tbc…

Alright, classic cliffy but I'm not too picky.

So, what do you think about it? Sounds good?

Chapter two: What happened? (Nice summary right? The pure signs of my laziness shines through here.)

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-27_

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to a slit. He was lying on something rather cramp, and it was hard, and uncomfortable and he had a bad feeling about it all. The air was humid, _he had felt that before_, and he sat up, ignoring the twinge in his back. His eyes opened a bit, and looked around. They slowly widened, in shock and he whipped around. No way.

_No fucking way_…

He was in his old apartment, and with old, he really meant old. The one he had lived in until he was 15, the one he had been forced to live in as long as he remembered. But that was not the most shocking thing. The building was not supposed to exist in his time.

So…

What the fuck was he doing here??

-o-

Gaara moaned at the pounding of his head, wondering if he had hit it so hard it had split apart on him. He moved and bumped into a body. He opened his eyes and found Shikamaru in the same condition as himself. They sat up slowly and the redhead looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked around and blinked. Then some more, he looked around again and Gaara waited patiently for the man to speak. And speak he did:

"This looks like… the forest just outside of Konoha."

-o-

Naruto checked the date on the calendar that was on the wall. It was the day before his test to see if he would become a Genin. _Okay, what the hell?_ What kind of trouble had he managed to land himself in? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and then searched for Gaara's and Shikamaru's chakra signals. Finding them outside of Konoha, his eyes opened and he walked over to the window, knowing he had to do some serious thinking later. For once, where was his younger self? Had no one felt them arrive? He did not mean to brag or anything, but three unfamiliar chakra signals could not just arrive without suspicion rising.

But for now he just wanted to have some sense of reality, and that meant getting Shikamaru and Gaara. They would probably be as confused as him, and that was somehow comforting to know. Plus he would not be able to focus alright unless he knew they were both alright.

He was under a Henge was a Jounin before he had even gotten fully out of the window, and jumped up at a nearby roof. He jumped down near the gate and started running. The Chuunins by the gate did not try to stop him so he continued. Rushing in the woods nearby he searched for the two familiar chakra signals.

"Someone's coming!" Gaara hissed and stood up. Shikamaru got up as well but the dizziness settled in for him and he braced himself against a tree. Gaara looked around, ready for fighting, sand swirling around his feet.

"Gaara? Shikamaru?"

"Naruto?" they both asked before they recognized the blonde's chakra signal.

The blonde released the Henge and came to a stop next to them. Shikamaru regained his balance and stepped away from the tree.

"Alright, what's going on?" Gaara asked.

"You won't believe me," Naruto said.

"What?" they replied.

"We're 20 years in the past."

-o-

"Why do I have to play the mother?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Because I'm the kid, and can you see Gaara as a mother hen?" Naruto said. "Mommy."

"Call me that, and I'll strangle you blondie," the brunette warned.

"Yeah? Try it, woman."

"Stop fighting," the redhead growled, "we're entering the store now."

They did so after one last warning growl from the 'father'. Naruto had a Henge so he looked like a ten-year old boy with short, brown hair and blue eyes. Gaara had a Henge as well with black hair and blue eyes while Shikamaru had a Henge on him to make himself look like a woman who had long, curly brown hair and green eyes. They walked into the teenage-section and let Naruto free.

"What should I have?" he asked the two.

"It's your choices," the redhead replied.

It was not really hard for them to decide how to proceed. They were not going to let nature, or fate, or whatever, take its course and cause it all to happen. What was confusing though was Naruto was pretty sure there were two Shikamarus and two Gaaras but not a second Naruto. He had seen the younger Shikamaru before so there was no reason there would not be a second Gaara.

One reason was Kyuubi. The fox hated competition, especially from himself, and might as well have gotten rid of the second Naruto. There was nothing to worry about when it came to Shukaku though; the demon was too bloodthirsty to even care about competition, and he was not strong enough to remove a person when locked inside his vessel.

And why Naruto suspected Kyuubi was because the fox had been strangely silent, only giving short answers during these chaotic-like hours, just telling the man not to worry about the loss of his younger self. The man was not so sure he should just forget about his younger self.

Naruto remembered himself as a loudmouthed brat but he was not an evil loudmouthed brat… just slightly misbehaving. Kyuubi had by then quite shortly told him to shut up and the blonde man knew better than to argue with a grumpy demon… unless he wanted to go deaf. Kyuubi had a shrill voice when he was upset, and it got quite annoying to listen to it after a while.

He had decided to let the subject rest for a bit. So now Naruto walked around and picked clothing for his new wardrobe while Shikamaru and Gaara waited. Nothing too outrageous for his style; he did not want to get noticed anymore than necessary. Finally he was done and Gaara took the clothes to pay them. For once in this time, Naruto did not get glares from the clerk. Instead he smiled at the boy before summing up how much it would cost. And what do you know, it did not cost nearly as much as Naruto usually had to pay. Aah, the wonders of Henge.

After that they quickly moved to Naruto's apartment. They changed back and disappeared from the street before anyone came. Seated in the tiny apartment, Naruto wished he had some sake. He would not complain having a jar of Tsunade's special one; he had inherited a bit of her drinking habits as he got older. Shikamaru chewed on his nail and said:

"So, what am I and Gaara gonna do?"

"We have enough money to buy Konoha," Naruto said with a snort. "Buy a house, but be under Henge."

"Do I have to be a woman?" Shikamaru whined.

"How about a father with his teenage son?" Gaara asked.

"Sounds good," Naruto replied. "You can be the teen, Shika."

"Understood," the brunette said, saluting. Gaara rolled his eyes. "How are you going to fix everything without blowing your cover?"

"I have a plan," the blonde said. "Trust me."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Shikamaru muttered and Naruto could not help but glare at the brunette. "Like that'll scare me."

Naruto ignored the snickering brunette, as well as his desire to smack said brunette over the head and dragged instead forth a scroll and opened it. He rolled it up until he came to a certain symbol. He unsealed it and gave a communicator to Gaara.

"It will go faster to speak with each other with that in case of an emergency. You will keep that with you at all times," he said. "Try not to be apart too much."

"Will I be a Genin or what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't really know," the brunette replied. "It would be pretty troublesome going through it all again."

"You can be a normal, lazy teen," Naruto said. "I can know you so I'll visit you looking like my twelve-year old self."

"So it's really no second Naruto as it is two of me and two of Shikamaru?" Gaara said.

"Something like that," the blonde replied. "I don't know why but I'm not too interested in finding out."

"Neither am I," the redheaded man said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. The two Jinchuurikis could not help but agree.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter two done, short but who cares? And if you think it's unfair that miniature Naruto is gone, don't come saying it to me because this is how the story is laid out. You can go and find some other story if you want to read it.

If you have any questions regarding this whole going back to the past but miniature Naruto gone, feel free to ask and I will try to answer.

Chapter three: Everyone is up to a surprise when they meet a strange Naruto.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-27_

_-o-_

**Chapter Three**

Checking himself over in the mirror, Naruto adjusted the clothing once more before making sure his Henge looked alright. He had been really small at the age of 12 he realized with a sigh. Not really something he could do about it though. The only thing he could chance was the way he had been dressing himself when he was young. Orange was a colour he liked but not a colour to wear if you were a shinobi.

So now he was outfitted in a white T-shirt, black baggy pants and a dark-brown hooded jacket. Not any outstanding colours and clothing that could melt into the environment if needed to. He was still a bit awkward with the pouch and his scrolls he had sealed into another scroll, fastened near his body where he would notice the moment it was removed.

Satisfied, he moved out.

-o-

Naruto was one of the first people to arrive in the classroom, for a change, and he seated himself in the back where no one would bother him. When Shino entered the room, he could not help but stare at the boy. The bug-user had died so young, only 15 at the time. This time though, it would work out better. It had to be; Naruto may look cold in front of others, and uncaring but all the deaths around him had nearly broken him down. The first time Kyuubi had helped him through it, however, he was not sure he could take a second time.

Iruka entered the room after a number of other kids and Naruto released a contented sight; the first adult who accepted him for who he was. He had not seen Iruka in 14 years except on the few rare pictures of the man.

The Chuunin spotted him and stared. Naruto mused the man must have some kind of radar when it came to the blonde; Iruka _always_ knew where Naruto was, not matter how hard the blonde had tried to hide. That was probably why they always sent out the man when Naruto had done a prank in the past; it usually took Iruka between five to ten minutes to find him. The teacher rose up and walked up to him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at the brunette.

"You're wearing… normal clothes." Iruka's face said that was the shock of the year. Naruto had the urge to grin, but kept it in.

"Yeah."

"Did I miss something here?" the Chuunin asked, moving down so he could look Naruto in the eyes. He looked worried, wondering and relieved at the same time which only Iruka could pull off.

"Nope," Naruto replied. "I just stopped liking the others."

"Naruto, you've been dressed in them for years and yesterday you still loved them."

"Over night thing," Naruto said and waved his hand. "Plus a shinobi doesn't dress like an idiot, Iruka-sensei." Aah, how he had missed saying that name.

Iruka looked at him oddly but the boy just smiled a bit. Dazed, the Chuunin smiled back and wondered since when the smile looked so natural on Naruto's face.

Naruto came out from the room with a shiny new hitai-ate with him; some of the students stared at him because they never expected the idiot, the dead-last, to pass. He just ignored them and sat down next to Hinata. She blushed and stuttered out:

"C-congratulations… Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," he replied. "You made it as well?"

"I guess," she said, pushing her fingers together nervously. Her hitai-ate was around her neck as she did not know where else to put it.

"I bet your father will be really proud over you," he said and Hinata looked at him. Naruto had always thought Hiashi was a crappy father but learned later on he just did not know how to express his feelings. He had loved his eldest daughter deeply but had put too much pressure and acted a bit too cold to her. However, the blonde-haired man knew Hinata was strong despite being constantly pushed around by her family.

Her face altered in front of him, replaced by an older one, the face smiled, _even in the midst of a battle did Hinata smile._

"Perhaps he will," Hinata said, breaking him out from his thoughts and the elder Hinata's face vanished. Naruto nodded at her and just then Iruka began to speak. The man in disguise saw Mizuki's angry face and had a good hunch that the man was going through with stealing the seal tonight, even if he had no one to trick to steal it for him. He needed to get in contact with Gaara and Shikamaru for the plan.

-o-

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, sat by his desk and sighed deeply. Paperwork was long and boring, especially for a man who had no interest in doing it. He had never been interested in the paperwork, and wondered why most of his time as a Hokage was spent by a desk. Oh, right… they were not at war. When it was peace it meant the Hokage was sitting and doing paperwork. Well, he preferred peace over war any day. But the paperwork was killing him… or at the very least threatening to drive him insane.

Suddenly three of the windows flew open and in came three blurs. Sarutobi had no time to react before three men stood before him. The aged man blinked owlishly at the rather strange sight, one of his hands settled on a kunai. He might be able to take out one in case of an attack.

The man standing in front of his desk was dressed in purely white, a sight rarely seen when it came to shinobis. White tight pants, knee-long white combat boots, a white tight T-shirt and a white trench coat. His waist-long hair though was bight blonde, and his skin was so pale he looked a bit sick. His eyes were frosty blue, making the pupils stand out in his face. He was looking passively at the Hokage.

The man to his left was all black. He had the same sort of clothes as the man in white, only his clothing was black. He had no scrolls though; instead he a pouch that Sarutobi could only speculate of the contents. His coal black hair reached to his shoulders, his skin light-tan and his eyes black and emotionless. But on the trench coat he had a hood unlike the man in white.

The third man was dressed in red. He had loose-sitting red pants with high red combat-sandals, a red tight turtle-neck shirt and a looser, deeper red vest that ended around his ankles. He wore no pouches from what the Hokage could see. His red hair was short and spiky, and he had clear red eyes, though turquoise around the pupils. His skin was rather pale and he dark rings under the eyes, like he had not slept for a long time.

Sarutobi did not know what to say at the sight of the three strange men. He regretted not letting his body-guards stay in the office when the blonde man reached for a scroll. But he only put the scroll onto the desk and said with a deep, monotone voice:

"Read it, Sarutobi-sama."

Sarutobi took the scroll with hesitation and saw it was concealed with a blood seal. He looked up sharply at the blonde man but said man made no movement. The black-haired man looked bored while the red-haired stared at the aged man impatiently. The Hokage unsealed it with a quick flash of his own blood and it opened. As he read it, his eyes widened. Each word made him more astonished and confused.

Fifteen minutes later, he finished the reading and looked thoughtfully at the three men.

"I see," he said slowly. "It's much to take in but… shall we start with introductions?"

The blonde man looked at the Hokage and said:

"I'm Shiroi."

"I'm Kuroi," the black-haired man said.

"And I'm Akai," the redhead said.

Sarutobi stared at them. Well… at least the names were easy to remember.

"Your real names?" he finally asked.

"Should not be mentioned here," Shiroi replied. "But you know now of our position, and our intentions. You can only decide."

He looked at the three of them for a long time. Then he glanced at the scroll before saying:

"If this last part is true, how about I will give you your first mission?"

-o-

**Outside of Konoha**

In a clearing in the forest, Mizuki and Iruka were fighting. Blows were exchanged, and Mizuki was furious Iruka had managed to follow him and see through his plan.

"Why are you doing this?" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki!"

"Shut up! I don't need Konoha! I just need the Forbidden Scroll, nothing else!" Mizuki shouted back. "Die!"

Weapon met weapon. The two fought furiously, neither keen to loose. Iruka lost his own weapon at a careless moment and Mizuki turned crazy eyes to the brunette. Iruka looked up him with wide eyes, frozen where he stood. The traitor raised a kunai but before he could stab Iruka to death something stopped the hand from moving. Iruka fell to the ground as the adrenaline kick vanished, staring at the man who had suddenly appeared before the two; the man that had just saved his life. Black as the night he stood rigid, blocking Mizuki's kunai with his own. Obsidian eyes stared at the traitor long and hard, until Mizuki tried to get away. Only he could not move. Shadows clung to his legs and he began screaming. Iruka watched in fascination as the black-clothed man put away the kunai, put his hands together in a seal and said, almost lazily:

"Shadow Technique: Black Night."

The shadows lazily began trickle upwards, winding around the traitor. They looked like slick flames and Iruka saw them inching closer to the crazed man's neck. Mizuki's shouting was cut short as the shadows wound themselves around his neck, squeezed tightly and the man fell down after a while, dead. The black-haired man hoisted the Forbidden Scroll up and turned to look at the brunette. His emotionless eyes did not change. He put a finger to his lips though and said:

"Not a word about me, Iruka-san."

A Konoha hitai-ate flashed by the man's neck. The next moment he vanished into the shadows, leaving a very confused Iruka behind. _Was that a Nara or what?_

_-o-_

**The next day**

Naruto sat with Hinata again, making the girl smile. Naruto himself was just plain bored despite that he had good company with him. He wondered since he had changed some things already if he would get another team. He thought it would probably not happen since he still had his bad results in the past. He had grown smarter during the years, but reading was still not a favourite thing of his… unless he could read about whatever he wanted. Then it was perfectly fine.

Iruka hawked and looked around. Naruto saw no signs that the teacher had been near death just the night before and was a bit relieved about that.

"Now!" he said. "Time for getting into teams and hearing who your teacher is! Team one is…"

Naruto sat with his head in his hands, looking bored. Hinata hid her smile behind her hand, pretending to cough. The blonde man in disguise looked at her, a bit amused. He wondered if she had been like this in his past as well and just hid it very well (or he had been too ignorant to even notice her, poor girl), or it was thanks to his actions the day before. For some reason, he had a feeling it was the former. Maybe she was not as different as the one he knew in the future.

"Team seven," Iruka read up. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura squealed at the aspect of being with Sasuke, said boy ignored everything else and Naruto tilted his head.

"Will you be okay with them?" Hinata asked him and the man in disguise turned to look at her. "I mean, Sakura can be pretty mean and Sasuke…" She seemed to know more about the three's relationship than Naruto thought but there was something he needed to find out.

"Oi," he said, puzzled. She blinked, confused. He leaned closer and said in a whisper, like a big secret, "You didn't stutter, Hinata-san."

She blinked again, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't?" she said.

"Well now you did but not before."

They were interrupted by Iruka announcing the eighth team was Hinata herself, Kiba and Shino. Their teacher would be Kurenai just like before Naruto mused. Also team ten was the same; Naruto never knew the other teams and therefore had no idea if they had changed or not. Although as they had stayed the same, he opted the others had as well.

"So," Iruka said and getting up. "Your teachers will come here and get you soon. Good luck."

Naruto sat back and sighed. It would take Kakashi at least two hours before getting there; what to do during that time? Hinata turned to talk to him again and he spent the first half-hour talking to her. Then Kurenai came and Hinata bowed a little to the man in disguise before following the red-eyed woman, almost skipping in happiness. Naruto found it very amusing, and could not help but smile. It felt a bit weird to smile, having gone so long without doing so but he knew he could get used to it. He also had a feeling he would be smiling a lot in the near future to come.

Soon team seven was alone while waiting for their teacher. Sakura went to sit next to Sasuke and tried without success strike a conversation with him. Sasuke ignored her. But after a while and with no stupid Naruto-interruptions they both turned to look at said Naruto.

Who was reading a book and ignoring them both. Sakura gaped while Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto was reading a book and he was quiet??

This day was far too weird to be true.

-o-

When Kakashi entered the classroom, he was met by a shrilly female voice that screamed:

"You're late!"

He winced at the tone and looked at a pink-haired girl who had furious eyes, hands clenched at her sides and dressed in a bright red dress. Alright, her dressing needed to be discussed; such colours would scream _'I'm here, come and kill me already'_. A black-haired boy sat by the window, only glancing at the man before returning to stare at whatever an Uchiha stared at. The ice-prince that needed some serious melting. Or get that stick out of his ass so he could be a bit more polite.

So where was the third one, the container of Kyuubi? Kakashi' one eye swept over the classroom until he saw a boy sitting at the far end with a book covering his face. He saw a bit of blonde hair, skinny hands holding the book.

"Meet me up at the roof," Kakashi said, pointing upwards, "in five minutes."

Then he disappeared.

-o-

He could look at them more closely as they were at the roof. Naruto looked at him for a moment and then away, like Kakashi was a disinteresting insect not worth the attention. The man's eyebrow twitched just a bit at that. Dismissing him that easily would not sit well with the brat.

"So, you are my new team?" he asked. "I already know your names, but how about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?"

"Can't we start with you, sensei?" Sakura asked. "We don't know anything about you."

"Me? Oh, okay. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies. Now pinkie, your turn."

Sakura's vein ticked at the lack of information and nickname but she started anyway:

"I like learning new things, I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto no baka, and my dream is… well, maybe I shouldn't say it in the open." By the way she was glancing at Sasuke, Kakashi knew exactly what she was going to say. "And my hobbies are learning, and…" Once more she looked over at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and turned to the boy in question.

"You then?"

"I don't like anything, I hate a lot and I have a goal in my life; to kill one person." He did not say any hobbies, not like it was really necessary to say.

_Dear old Sasuke, still the same_, Naruto thought and nearly shook his head. _Drop the goal already, brat, it's not going to do neither you of you any good. _A heat spread from his hidden scroll, and the man in disguise discreetly placed a hand there, calming the leaking chakra with a determined shove of his own. No need to alert Kakashi.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Only blondie left then."

"Like nothing, hate nothing, have no dreams, no hobbies," Naruto answered flatly, looking steadily at Kakashi.

"Nothing?" Kakashi questioned.

"And if I did have something I liked or disliked, why should I say it to you?" the man in disguise said, quirking an eyebrow. "It would only give you a chance to get closer to me, and maybe hurt someone I like."

Kakashi wanted to chuckle. A bold mouth and a confident mind. This would be fun.

"Alright, we will meet tomorrow at seven for our first training session," the man announced cheerfully, making them snap out of their stupor. "We'll be on training-field seven and after tomorrow, we will begin with missions."

"What kind of training session will it be?" Sakura asked.

"Just to test your abilities," Kakashi said. "Don't be late."

"Same to you, sensei," Naruto said. "We finished?"

"Yes," the man said.

"Good," Naruto said, stepping to the edge of the roof. "Have a nice day."

He jumped to the next building and in the next moment he disappeared in a swirl of wind. The three gaped after him.

-o-

"Was that necessary?"

Naruto looked over at Gaara who jabbed his chin towards the three on the roof. Shikamaru yawned and changed page in his book.

"Yes it was," Naruto said. "They need a shock once in a while."

They were once more in their Shiroi, Kuroi and Akai guises, and on their way to the Hokage Tower. Naruto nudged Shikamaru in the side with his foot and said:

"Come on; we're going."

The other man got up and put away the book. In the next moment, they vanished from sight.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter three done.

Chapter four: Naruto's first training day with team seven, and team seven's first encounter with the mysterious three men.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Hopefully this won't be too confusing, otherwise I apologize beforehand.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-27_

-o-

**Chapter Four**

Naruto took a look around the empty training-field and then plopped down on the ground. He put his chin in his hand, and began to think. He, Shikamaru and Gaara would be sent on missions that would interfere with team seven's training or missions or their own. Therefore he had to make a perfect copy of himself that could act like him without raising suspicions. It was not hard to make a copy but how to make it remain for as long as he wished it? And stand against hits and the like as being in team seven did not mean a dance on roses. Kage Bunshin would not last five minutes, Naruto knew that.

His hands itched to get out his scrolls but as the others in his team could arrive at any minute that would be rather stupid. Instead he closed his eyes and started going through techniques he knew, already looking forward for some time alone so he could get his technique-scroll out and check through.

He heard something rustling, someone landing in a tree further away, then Kakashi's chakra but he made no move to indicate he knew the Copy-nin was there. The man was early; had he always been early? Maybe he wanted to see how his team worked out without him. He must have gotten a good laugh now and then at their stupid fights.

Naruto opened his eyes when Sasuke came. The black-haired boy sat down and did not say anything. Naruto glanced at him with disinterest before closing his eyes once more and continued going through the techniques he had encountered during the years. Either he had seen a lot, or he was just slow with going through them because it felt like it never would end.

-o-

Kakashi watched the two boys from his spot in a tree a small distance away and went over the information he had over Naruto once more. According to all the teachers in the Academy, the blonde was loud, bad-mouthed, loved pranks, dressed in orange ALL the time and was bad at everything except for his so called Sexy no Jutsu. So how did he pass the last test flawlessly? How come the boy came to the Academy for the tests, so unlike how he had been the day before? Normally Naruto always tried to pick a fight with Sasuke, so why did he not react now?

He was interrupted by Naruto rising up. Sasuke glanced up as the boy walked towards the small lake nearby.

"Where are you going?" the Uchiha finally asked.

"I'm bored," Naruto replied in a prefect bored tone. Kakashi was faintly amused by it. "I'm going to train."

"In the water?"

"Never heard of water-walking?" Naruto said, looking at the black-haired boy.

Kakashi gaped; _water-walking_? Few newbie Genins knew about that and Naruto most certainly had not been one of them last time the Copy-nin checked.

As if to prove that Kakashi had wrong about everything about him, Naruto stepped out on the water without sinking although he had to balance a bit in the beginning. The boy walked on the water until he came to the deep parts, fairly confident in himself. Sasuke stared at him, anger evident in his eyes. _How did he dare show such power?! How did he dare having learnt something that he, __**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke could not do?!_

Naruto ignored the two of them and sat down cross-legged, keeping a smooth level of chakra rush through his body. For a moment Kyuubi made him unstable and he shot out his arms without thinking, keeping himself balanced. The demon muttered an apology and withdrew his chakra, allowing Naruto to sit steadily. There he resumed his thinking-position and closed his eyes.

Kakashi stared at the blonde boy. He had never seen a more relaxed position in the aspects of training water-walking with a Genin. Normally the children would struggle to be able to stand in the water at the beginning. How had Naruto learned such perfect chakra-control?

-o-

Sakura came to the training-field and saw first Sasuke. She greeted on him despite being far away, quite loudly you can imagine, but he appeared not to hear her. His eyes were fixed on something else. Confused, she looked so see what he was staring at. And promptly began to stare as well. Naruto no baka was sitting on water! That was water-walking training, and no Genin could master it easily! She of course had only read about it because she practically swallowed any books about shinobi-training and such she came over. Good at studying but she was not sure she would be able to do water-training anytime soon.

Kakashi finally made his appearance, making the pink-haired kunoichi and the black-haired boy to turn to him. He smiled at them, looked at Naruto and called out:

"Blondie, come here!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his teacher irritably at the nickname. Nonetheless, he rose up, a bit wobbly mind you as he never really sat on water and walked into shore. Kakashi tried to read the boy's face, but Naruto's face was like a blank sheet that made Kakashi uneasy. One other piece of information was that Naruto always grinned widely. So far he had not seen a smile on the boy's face.

"Well then!" Kakashi said, clapping his hands together and they looked at him. "Time to check your skills, and see what you need to improve on!"

Naruto nearly blinked. This was not how it had been the first time around. Had something changed with Kakashi? Or maybe it was him who had made Kakashi change? Oh well, something had changed and that was it. He did not dwell long over such things as this.

'You're just lazy, brat.'

Naruto mentally smacked the fox over the head.

"First of all, I want to check your Taijutsu," Kakashi said. "Sakura and Sasuke will fight against each other first. Then I will check Naruto. You two can begin."

The two glared at the blonde because he got to fight against their teacher but Naruto had already turned and walked to closest tree. There he sat down and crossed his legs, looking annoyingly relaxed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but followed. He turned to look at the two children, now in basic Taijutsu-stance and said:

"Begin!"

The two began immediately and Kakashi watched them with his chin leaned onto his palm. Although Sakura's moves were flawed the man saw she had learned the movements perfectly. It was just she never went outside of them, never made an own that did not match with what she had been taught. Sasuke however invented kicks and punches as he fought. Kakashi knew Sakura needed to practice Taijutsu and be told to make up her own moves. When she had done that she would become good in Taijutsu. And he still had to talk to her about those clothes.

After a few minutes, the girl was struck down. She looked embarrassed to have been defeated but Sasuke did not take much notice of it.

"That's enough," the grey-haired shinobi said and the two looked at him. "Sasuke, excellent Taijutsu, keep going on that. Sakura, while you do know the moves, you need to train them to make it more fluent. Also, not everything is like you have learned; make up own moves as those you were learned in the Academy can't always protect you. Now, Naruto, I believe it's your turn."

The man in disguise rose up and walked out to the field.

"Don't fall on your nose, Naruto-baka!" Sakura called out after him.

"Sakura," Kakashi said sternly. "I didn't hear Naruto saying such things to you, so what gives you the right?"

"It's just he sucks in everything," the girl said and giggled behind her hand. "He will fall flat on his face, sensei, just watch."

Naruto turned his head towards her and Kakashi was convinced he saw the murder-intent in the child's eyes and was sure for a moment he had to restrain the boy from killing her. But in the next moment the strange glint disappeared and Naruto spoke, calmly:

"Sakura, refrain yourself from speaking of things you don't know anything about."

She looked at him strangely; normally he would have flat-out denied it and then gone on of much he loved her. Now there was not even a _-chan_ after her name as he had always called her.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. The man nodded and said:

"You can begin."

Naruto blurred out from sight and in the next moment Kakashi had to block a fist from hitting his face. He jumped away, startled at the fast movement and Naruto followed without battling an eye. The boy did not let him have a break but attacked in every way he could. Kakashi managed pretty well at dodging for the first few minutes and then he heard Sakura yell:

"Is that even a fighting-style Naruto-baka?"

Naruto's next kick felt a lot stronger and the teacher was sent flying into a tree. He stared at the boy who now had stopped. Never before had a Genin managed to make him fly backwards. The blonde slowly moved his body into a Taijutsu-stance and waited. Kakashi blinked at the stance; he did not recognize it.

"What kind of style is that?" Kakashi asked as he rose up.

"My own," Naruto replied.

Kakashi charged this time and knocked Naruto away. The boy made a flip in the air and landed safely, his eyes slightly bigger which meant he did not expect that. The boy blurred away in the next second and Kakashi looked around.

Then he felt pain in his left leg and jumped away before Naruto could complete the violent kick. He landed a bit away and gasped as he felt his sore muscle. That felt like a kick from an unrestrained Gai!

"Alright, let's stop," Kakashi said and the boy slowly relaxed. "Excellent Taijutsu, Naruto, and please don't try that kick on me again. That hurt!"

The last came out as a whine and finally the man had lured a smile out of the boy. Naruto came forth and said:

"You're pretty strong, sensei. That kick should have broken your leg."

Kakashi stared.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked.

"I sent my chakra into your leg," Naruto said as a matter of fact. "I focus chakra in the spot I want it, I connect it with you and send the chakra out. Given a little more time, I would have broken your leg."

The man rose up slowly and said while scratching his head:

"Seems like I don't have to check chakra-control on you. A pretty amazing trick; mind if I tell it to a friend of mine?"

"Why not?" Naruto said with a shrug. "It's not a secret really."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the man in disguise came walking.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the black-haired boy demanded to know.

"By watching," Naruto replied flatly.

"Alright, don't start an argument," Kakashi said and waved his hands around, seeing Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Let's see now what we will continue with…"

-o-

Naruto left the training-field in deep thought. He still needed to train on Genjutsus. No big surprise there, since he never understood it when he was younger and killed his enemies too quickly when he got older. He would not ask Sakura for help. Shikamaru and Gaara were not so good with Genjutsus either but… Kurenai was a master in it. How was he supposed to approach her about it? As Naruto, or as Shiroi?

_Decisions, decisions… however, I need to eat before that._

As Kyuubi called him a hungry fool, Naruto mentally kicked him.

-o-

Kurenai looked on as her team fooled around a bit with a smile, Akamaru barking and Hinata laughing at something Kiba said while Shino quietly listened. She felt like they had to be good friends in order to work well and therefore let them be with only each other after she had tested them.

"Kurenai-san?"

She turned around at the voice and widened her eyes. A man dressed completely in white stood behind her with frosty blue eyes and emotionless face. But his tone was polite, and he continued:

"I apologize for have startled you, Kurenai-san."

"No, it's fine," she said and relaxed slightly as she saw the Konoha hitai-ate on his belt. "Forgive me, but I don't seem to recognize your face."

"I am not supposed to be that known," the man said and sat down. "But I come at the suggestion from Hokage-sama."

"On what?" she asked, curious of what the Sandaime had suggested to this strange man.

"You are quite known for you Genjutsu-skills," the man continued.

"And?"

"I am unfortunately not quite as skilled at Genjutsu as I am required to be," he said and looked over at her team briefly. "So far I have survived without knowing much about this skill, but Sarutobi-sama wished me to learn."

"And that's where I come in?" she asked, wide-eyed.

He smiled a bit at her and said:

"Yes. Sarutobi-sama said with your skills you would be able to make even a person like me better at Genjutsu. Or at least being able to cancel them out when I need to."

"I don't have anything against it… eh, I never caught your name?"

"I am known as Shiroi and therefore my name must be Shiroi," the man said vaguely.

"Shiroi-san," she said, almost to herself. "When are you free to practice?"

"I have irregular hours so to speak," Shiroi said and looked at her. "I can be called to a mission three in the morning, or seven in the evening. I must take whatever chance I have."

"I have my team as well, so mostly I will be free at evenings when I'm not on a mission," she said.

Shiroi nodded and said:

"I am free tonight, as far as I know. Sarutobi-sama promised to try keeping me in the village during the time I need to learn Genjutsu."

"Then our first lesson will be tonight," she said. "How about six? We'll meet by the Hokage Tower."

"That sounds perfectly fine," the man said and rose up smoothly. "Is that your team?"

He pointed towards the three children. She nodded and said:

"They became a team just yesterday."

Shiroi looked at them for a long time and then said:

"Just yesterday? I would have guessed they had been a team for months."

She turned to look at him, but he was already gone.

-o-

"Oi, we're going to run in with team seven."

Shiroi looked at Akai who only pointed. The blonde man turned his head and looked as well. They were heading straight to where team seven was training at the moment. Shiroi had finally come across a technique that left him able to create a clone that would not disappear until he wanted it to. It had not been where he thought it would be, which annoyed him a little bit. But now it was done, so the Naruto with team seven was just a very good clone.

"So what?" he finally said. "They may need to know about us. I can pop up whenever they need me, and therefore they should know I work for the Hokage."

"Does Kakashi know?" Kuroi asked.

"Nope," Shiroi replied. "Sarutobi said we would be a secret to most of the village, especially to Danzou. Those two men like to play with each other, and right now Sarutobi is winning with us on his side."

"Quiet or they will hear you," Akai hissed.

Kakashi was the first to notice, Sasuke the second. Sakura backed away while the clone of Naruto cocked his head, eyes suspicious.

The Copy-nin narrowed his eye at the sight of the three unfamiliar men and said:

"Who are you?"

Shiroi looked at him, bored, and then turned to Akai.

"Don't ignore us!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, manners," the grey-haired man reminded.

"Well, where are theirs?" she asked. "The blonde man was just rude, not even telling us his name!"

Suddenly shadows locked her in place and she gave out a shriek. Kakashi grew tense and looked around, trying to locate where the shadows came from.

"Kuroi," they heard a deep but monotone voice say. "She is a Konoha kunoichi. And a Genin on top of that."

"So what?"

They turned to look at the three, and saw that the blonde and the black-haired man had entered a staring contest. The shadows floated from the black-haired (and black-dressed) man's body. Kakashi's eye narrowed; was it a Nara or what?

"She insulted you," the black-dressed man said with a shrug.

"Kuroi, I'm warning you…"

"But Shiroi-sama!"

They all stared at Shiroi; what had he done to earn such a title? Shiroi ignored them, took a hold of Kuroi and said:

"Insult or not, she's just a kid. Let her go, and act your age." It was better to give them a fearsome reputation than having team seven seeing them as three arguing men.

Kuroi really wanted to stick his tongue out but held it in and let the shadows retreat from the girl. She fell down and the team seven went to her.

"I'll tell Hokage-sama about you!" she cried out, massaging her sore leg. "Then you will regret it!"

"Hokage-sama?" the redheaded man said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"No matter," Shiroi said as he released Kuroi. The man sent the blonde a half-hearted glare. Kuroi had never really liked Sakura, since she had been pretty rude as young. "She isn't hurt anyway, so why worry? We have to hurry if we are to make it to Grass before nightfall."

"Why does he have to send us out on such short notice?" the black-haired man whined.

"Because he's the Hokage," Shiroi replied tonelessly. "What Sarutobi-sama wants, we provide it for him. Now let's go."

The three vanished before Kakashi got a chance to do anything. He was left to stare at the place they had been standing on just moments before with his mouth open. The same thought went through his mind as well as Sasuke's and Sakura's:

Who were those three?

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter four done!

Chapter five: Time for the first real mission for team seven, and the real Naruto tags along with this one! How will he do things differently this time around? Will he save Zabuza and Haku, or will he let them die? It will probably take some time to get this out, as I have to work on other stories as well as prepare to move.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-29_

-o-

**Chapter Five**

With a start Naruto woke up and he blinked a few times, staring at the roof. Then he looked at the clock and blinked again. Three and a half hours; that was longer than he usually slept. The man yawned lightly and sat up, looking around the tiny apartment and was glad he had gotten in a bed that he could actually sleep comfortable in.

He got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Within minutes he emerged again, in the Henge as his younger self and pulled out the clothing he was going to wear. He gathered up his hair and realized it was not quite enough for a pony-tail. He growled lightly and altered the Henge slightly, making the hair a bit longer, then he put the hair up and reached for his hitai-ate, tying it around his neck. For today and the next few days he was going to be with team seven as Sarutobi had no immediate need for him, Gaara and Shikamaru.

He leaped out from the window and jumped across roof tops until he reached Shikamaru's and Gaara's house. He entered and saw Gaara was already up, not having changed into his Henge yet. The man was reading a scroll, sitting by the low table in the living room and looked up once Naruto entered.

"Morning," the redheaded man said before returning to his scroll.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Asleep," Gaara said. "Figured I'd let him."

Naruto nodded and sat down.

"Why are you in a Henge so early?" Gaara said, looking him over.

"Because we're gonna have our first real mission," Naruto said. "Last time I had to complain my way to it, and now it's just handed to us."

"Which one is it?"

"The one with… Zabuza and Haku."

"Oh." Gaara had heard the story once, when Naruto had been too drunk to keep it inside. The blonde had never really gotten over their deaths. "What are you going to do this time?"

Gaara's voice startled him, and Naruto looked up at his friend.

"Save them," was his answer. "They deserve life."

"I see. You won't need our help then?"

"No," Naruto said. "I'll handle it. You guys relax."

"You know, it won't hurt you if you yourself relaxed once in a while," Gaara reminded. "It's not like everyone is going to die because you sleep longer than two hours."

The blonde man ducked his head; so he had been discovered.

"Naruto, I know you," the redheaded man said. _What the hell? The man was a mind-reader as well?_ Somehow, Naruto was not sure if he wanted to know just how Gaara knew and was blissfully interrupted from his thoughts with the redhead continuing, "You don't sleep, you work until you collapse and you refuse to relax. Now, what time were you going to meet with your 'team'?"

"Nine."

"It's only six."

"I wasn't tired."

"Liar."

Sigh. There was no use lying to the man. "I couldn't sleep," Naruto said. "And I don't want to."

Gaara frowned and then reached over the table. He took Naruto's hand lightly and tugged. Naruto raised an eyebrow, definitely not fitting the young look, but complied and scooted over to the redheaded man's side. Gaara had to admit that his friend looked a bit small as a twelve-year old, not to mention pretty adorable (never saying that aloud to Naruto though, if he wished to keep his head where it was). With the annoying clothes gone (too much orange!) and that ridiculous smile (or rather annoying not to mention half-fake grin) he looked more vulnerable than the redheaded man wanted to admit.

Gaara pulled Naruto close, ignoring disguised man's protest, and held him against his chest, an action that surprised them both. Neither had really been that much for touching someone else; people were too scared of Gaara and Naruto had learned his lesson through bruising, _don't touch people because it will only hurt in the end_.

The blonde man eventually stopped struggling, knowing that once Gaara had decided on something you could not make him change with ease, and simply rested against the other man however reluctant he was to do that. Eventually Naruto's eyes closed, and before he knew it he was asleep.

Gaara grinned; mission accomplished.

-o-

The blonde man in disguise woke up slowly to a hand stroking his hair, something only Iruka had done on occasion when he had been real little. Naruto blinked and looked up at Gaara sleepily. The blonde was lying down, Gaara seated next to him.

"Morning… again," Gaara said.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Eight-thirty," the man replied. "Thought you wanted some breakfast before going."

"Would be nice," the blonde man said.

"I'll go and get something ready then," the redheaded man said and got up.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked before said man could leave the room.

"What?"

"Thanks," the man in disguise said, not looking at the redhead and they both knew it was not for the offer of breakfast.

Gaara smiled, answering:

"You're welcome."

-o-

Naruto met Kakashi by the tower ten to nine. If the disguised man was surprised to see the shinobi in time, he did not show it.

"Morning, Naruto," the man said, looking up briefly from his book.

"Morning, sensei," Naruto replied, feeling stupid calling someone who was actually younger than him for sensei. Oh well, he could not exactly stop calling Kakashi that; the man got easily suspicious if he did. To distract himself, and have something to do, Naruto looked at the cover of the book Kakashi was reading.

Was he surprised to read _Icha Icha Paradise _on the cover? Damn pervert; at least some things never changed.

"You're an early riser aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you leave your apartment around six," Kakashi said. "That was pretty early."

"Oh… I couldn't sleep and went over to a friend. I had a nap there," Naruto said, not even battling an eyebrow at finding out Kakashi was up by six. Maybe having calling the grey-haired man for lazy in the future had been a bit wrong. "You could say I woke up a half-hour ago."

"A friend?"

"He's not a shinobi," Naruto said and looked at the sky. "He lives with his father; I visit them from time to time."

"Oh." Another thing that Kakashi had no idea about.

Naruto glanced at the man and saw the Copy-nin look at him over the cover of the book, however discreet he tried to be.

"Is there something you want to ask, sensei?" Naruto said, startling the man.

"Not really. Just didn't know you had a friend who wasn't a shinobi."

"He's too lazy to be one anyway," Naruto said with a slight smile. A part of it was true; it was a miracle that Shikamaru even had had the energy to have become a shinobi.

"Too lazy, huh?" Kakashi said, glad to be able to see a smile on his student's face, although small. "Sounds like any Nara in this village."

Naruto did not stiffen but only replied:

"He sure fits in with them, although I think he likes sleeping far too much."

Soon enough Sakura and Sasuke came, and it made Naruto close up again and resume his normal blank expression. Kakashi did not like it but could do little to make him change.

-o-

An hour later they were moving out from the village with Tazuna. The man was drunk as old times but this time Naruto did not complain. He simply trudged along, looking around at scenes he had seen before. It had not changed much in the future, Naruto mused as he glanced around.

Kakashi was reading his book as usual, being in front of their client, Sasuke walking behind Tazuna and Sakura seemed to want try hold his hand. Sasuke's eyebrow would have a permanent twitch any moment. The man in disguise felt slightly sorry for the boy.

Naruto himself was walking to the side, not too far from Kakashi but also not too close. He wanted his space, and the Copy-nin seemed to understand that.

When they set up camp for the night, Naruto was signed up as the first watch. Shrugging he went and sat down against a tree. He watched them fall asleep and sighed lightly. He had to plan what to do. He should kill Gato first and deal with Zabuza and Haku later.

With that in mind, he focused partly on planning and partly on watching over his team and Tazuna while they slept.

-o-

Kakashi woke up in time for his shift to see Naruto sitting not far away in a meditation position. If that was not strange enough one of his eyes was completely closed while the other open. The copy-nin blinked at the scene and was startled when Naruto said:

"What looks so funny, sensei that you must stare at me?"

"Why is one of yours eyes closed?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I can focus better," Naruto said. "I use one eye to watch and the other to amuse myself."

Kakashi stared. _What the hell…?_

"Amuse yourself?" the Copy-nin said uncertainly.

"Reading," Naruto said. "I have read some books so many times I'm able to remember them, word for word." At least it was books he liked, and not boring ones. He would never touch a boring book unless someone ordered him to.

_Right. What the hell??_ Kakashi stared at him.

"Are you joking with me?" the man finally asked.

"Nope. You're going to let me go to sleep?"

"Sorry. Yeah, I got it now so you can rest."

Naruto closed his other eye and slowly let the head fall forward. His breathing deepened and before Kakashi could say anything, such as if Naruto wanted to lie down, the man in disguise was really asleep.

-o-

Naruto woke up in the morning and saw Kakashi was watching him.

"Don't you have pain in your neck?" the Copy-nin asked.

The man in disguise considered this, and then rolled his head and shoulders. A small twinge gave him the answer, but it would be gone soon.

"It'll pass," Naruto replied. "Are the others up?"

"Sakura is getting some water and Sasuke is collecting wood. Tazuna is asleep."

Naruto nodded, and got up from his position. Sleeping in the meditation position had been rather easy thanks to some tips Gaara had given him. And he had slept for more than two hours; that was nice for a change. Starting to do light stretches, Naruto decided to let Kakshi's gazing at him slide.

-o-

Naruto looked at the water on the road, and sighed. How could he have missed that one the last time? It was in plain sight. Well, he was not very good at paying attention when he was young, and even to this day he did have a lack of concentration from time to time.

Of course, he was also doing other things the last time… like annoying the hell out of everyone else. Naruto could not really remember why he did that, but he was not going to do it again. He himself knew that really started to trigger feelings like _'Kill! Kill! Kill!'_

Instead he stopped discreetly by the water, kneeling down and waving Kakashi on. The Copy-nin hesitated for a moment, then walked on. Once alone, the blonde placed a piece of paper on the water and made a seal with his hand, activating what was written on the paper, courtesy of Shikamaru who had done some various research on seals while not having a mission. Instantly the water turned to ice. Naruto grinned; it would take the two brothers a while to break the seal and by then, it was all going to be over.

He jogged lightly to catch up with the small group before they could notice he was too far behind. Could not have that now could he?

-o-

"Are we there soon?" Sakura asked.

"Not so far ahead," Tazuna said.

"You said that an hour ago," Naruto had to mutter under his breath and Sasuke reluctantly agreed from where he walked next to the man in disguise. "And before that, you said it again… and again… and _fucking_ again…" Sasuke's lips twitched, his control slipping. Naruto continued to glare at the man's back. Yeah, he liked Tazuna but he had forgotten how slow the journey was.

"What are you muttering about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at the blonde.

"Nothing sensei," Naruto said. "Just want to be there already."

"First mission outside the village tend to be a bit long," the Copy-nin said. "You'll get used to it soon."

"About fucking time," the man muttered. "I hate being bored."

This time a small smile flickered across Sasuke's face, so quick only Naruto had chance to see it. He inwardly smirked; he was making some progress with the Ice-Prince…

Naruto was more than ready by the time he felt Zabuza's chakra. He heard the giant sword soar through the air and then Kakashi screamed:

"Everyone, get down!"

He made a light crouch and felt the wind over his head as the sword went over them. The solid thud told him it had hit a tree. The former Mist shinobi had a good aim.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Hatake Kakashi the Copy-nin."

Naruto looked up at Zabuza and managed to hold the smile in. He was not supposed to smile at an enemy but man he was happy to see the guy alive and breathing. Even if he did not know Zabuza at all, he knew the man should have lived the first time around.

"Everyone, get back," Kakashi said. "This man is way above your level."

Naruto, still in his crouched position, brought out a scroll and opened it. At the first symbol he placed his hand and released it. A moment later he held a blood red shuriken in his hand, its edges quickly filling with his chakra in their custom-made channels. This one had followed him, along with many other things, from the future and was the only one of its kind.

"Seems like one of your brats are ready."

The rest of the group looked on as Naruto stood up, holding the shuriken in his hand.

"What is so special about that shuriken, brat?" Zabuza said.

"Let's see which one is stronger. Your famous sword Kubikiri Hocho (1) or my shuriken," Naruto said with a chilly smile, casting away some of the young-looking features in his face.

"Seems like you've been sneak-reading the Bingo book," Zabuza said with a grin. He looked over at the shocked Kakashi and continued, "By looking at your teacher's face, something tells me he didn't know that."

"Always be prepared," Naruto said. "Plus I was bored and got my hands on a copy."

The demon from Hidden Mist jumped down, sword in his hand.

"You sure you want to go up against me? When I was your age--"

"--your hands were already soaked in blood," Naruto said. "That's old news, man. You are the demon from Hidden Mist."

Zabuza's grin widened underneath the bandages that was wrapped around the lower part of his face.

"Seems like it will be a bit more interesting killing you than Copy-cat Kakashi," he said and swung his sword. It went like a boomerang through the air towards Naruto. The man in disguise turned the shuriken so it was vertical at his side and shouted out:

"Kenkaze! (2)"

The shuriken began to spin, chakra moving out as a wind, enough to make Naruto's clothes flap in the wind, the open jacket behind him. Zabuza's eyes widened as the sword's sharp edge met the shuriken's spinning blades and went backwards.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I've only had Kenkaze for a little while, but I've realized it can deflect most blades. Not even one of the swords of the seven swordsmen from Mist seems to discourage it." Said sword landed, blade dug into the earth, not far from the man.

Zabuza looked on as the blades calmed down and now looked like any other shuriken in the boy's hand.

"That's no Genin material," he said lowly, making sure to keep an eye on Kakashi and the others as well. The Copy-nin had moved on hand to his hitai-ate, ready to remove it at a moment's notice. "Chuunin at the very least."

"A Genin can have more chakra than usual," Naruto said with a shrug. "I guess I have."

Zabuza walked up to his sword and got it up before looking between the Konoha shinobis. The girl was no match, he could see that directly. She was shaking despite her best efforts of not doing it. She held a kunai between her hands, ready to defend the bridge worker. But her eyes showed she was terrified. That occasionally happened when Genins moved from simple D-missions to a life-threatening situation outside their village.

The black-haired brat was not as nervous and scared; instead he was focused and could be a bit more troublesome than the pinky brat.

Kakashi would be dangerous, if allowed to take off his hitai-ate. And he would when he feels it becoming dangerous.

But the blonde… there was something off about him. Something he did not like. It was a twisting feeling when Zabuza looked into those blue eyes, something that frightened him.

Naruto grinned. Seems like the demon from Mist felt the presence of a _real_ demon, a Biju. Motivated by this, Kyuubi increased his chakra just the tiniest bit and Naruto allowed a mere edge of the demon's killer intent out.

Sakura froze in place when she felt the intent, her eyes wide and tears at the corners of them. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, ready to give up on her. She was so scared, but had no idea of what.

Sasuke looked around, wondering where the hell the killer intent came from. It seemed from everywhere, like the earth itself had raised its protest of a battle that had yet to come in action.

Kakashi was staring at Naruto. This was Kyuubi's killer intent, no mistake! Was the blonde really in so little control of the demon?! Was he going to loose himself in the demon's seductive powers and allow Kyuubi to take over?

Zabuza felt his knees go weak when he felt the chakra. It was so full with power he could hardly breathe. The air crackled with tension, with fear and with hate. He could even _smell_ it, a disgusting scent worming its way inside of him.

"Kid… just _what_ the hell are you?"

Naruto looked at the man and said:

"Just another Konoha shinobi. Kenkaze!"

The shuriken began to spin once more and this time Naruto threw it. He slapped his hands together and shouted:

"Wind Release: Dancing Wind!"

The blades widened and the slashes of the wind coming from them expanded until Zabuza felt he had to escape quickly. He jumped upwards and saw the blonde strike his hand upwards. To his horror, the blade changed direction and came speeding up towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. The teacher looked startled at him. "This may look easy, but it's exhausting as hell!" That was a lie but he had to play along; he was supposed to be twelve. This was a technique he could easily use when he was 32 years old but as twelve he should have a bit more trouble with it. "Finish him off!"

Kakashi nodded and slid the hitai-ate up, revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto looked up where Zabuza was and estimated the distance. Kakashi would perhaps get in a few hits before Haku would show up.

Naruto let the shuriken drop and fell on one knee. Kyuubi grumbled in weak protest but said nothing; he knew they had to pretend but that did not mean he enjoyed it. The shuriken landed with a thud on the ground and Naruto released the technique. It was not exhausting at all but it was rather difficult to control Kenkaze, and since Naruto had his lack in concentration-moments he managed to create some chaos with it from time to time.

Predictably, once Kakashi had Zabuza at his mercy Haku showed up. Naruto watched the scene from his spot and then the disguised boy moved from the scene, Zabuza with him. Sakura fell to her knees, the now lack of tension making her body stop running on adrenaline. Naruto shook his head lightly at that as Sasuke had to help her up. In time perhaps, in time. Tazuna helped as well, shaking but still standing. The old man had guts, and that was good.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

He looked up, surprised, and saw Kakashi holding out a hand for him. The blonde took it and got up.

"I'm fine," he said and went to get his shuriken. "Just a bit windblown."

"Very funny," Kakashi said. He did not sound very amused. "I mean it, are you alright?"

"Yes, pretty much. Just no running," Naruto lied. "Unless you really want me to fall flat on my face." He referred to their first day, when Sakura had said he would.

"Alright, no running."

Naruto sealed the weapon again and rolled up the scroll, placing it back in his pouch. Now he got sight of Sakura and Sasuke. They were both staring shocked at him. They had after all never seen him use a weapon like that.

"When did you get that shuriken… Kenkaze?" Kakashi asked.

"My friend, you remember him?"

"Yeah."

"His dad had it," Naruto said. "Since he didn't know how to use it, he gave it to me. Told me once I got a hang of Kenkaze it would be a hell of a weapon."

"It is already. Do you have anymore secrets I should know about?" the man asked, tone light.

"Not for the moment," Naruto replied, a grin on his face. Kakashi' eye widened; it was the first time he had seen such a face on his student's face. "Shall we maybe ask Tazuna-san why he has a missing-nin after him?"

Kakashi nodded and turned to look at the bridge worker.

-o-

Naruto felt more than saw his two teammates' looks as they walked towards Tazuna's house. He could not blame them but it was still irritating. And the fact he soon had to put up with Inari's nagging was wearing him down.

"We're here!"

He looked up at the familiar house, although it had been quite some time since he last saw it, and was shuffled in with the others.

"Welcome back!" Tsunami was happy to see her father and happily greeted on each of them. Inari stood by the door to the kitchen, sulking. "Inari, say hello to our guests."

"What does it matter?" the boy nearly shouted. "They'll be dead in a few days anyway! Everyone who tries to go up against Gato dies!"

He ran out of the room. Naruto sighed mentally; that brat had not changed in any way.

"I'm very sorry about that," Tsunami said and smiled apologetically. "He's just… well, no matter. You all must be starving! Please, come in, take a seat!"

Sakura volunteered to help the woman make some food to them all and the two disappeared into the kitchen while the others sat down by the low table. Naruto sank down and gave a sigh of relief of finally being able to rest his legs. This journey had been troublesome.

… Damn, he was starting to sound like Shikamaru. The blonde man mentally screamed at the brunette before turning his attention to what happened around him.

"You really sure you're okay, Naruto? You look tired," Kakashi said, looking at the blonde closely.

Since when did he get so observant?

"Maybe I am a bit tired," the blonde admitted. While using Kenkaze had not even made him break a sweat he wanted to sleep for a little bit. It was amusing how quickly he had started craving sleep.

-o-

Kakashi looked at the blonde who was sleeping on one of the futons, having passed out like a light once the opportunity allowed him. He studied the face, so peaceful in sleep and then turned his attention outside.

There was something about the blonde he had missed. Something they all seemed to miss. He tried to think on people who knew the blonde and realized it probably was only Iruka who had any idea how he was. Umino Iruka was the only one who seemed to give a damn about the blonde boy.

Or that friend… whoever it was. Maybe he could get Naruto to introduce him to them? Kakashi felt he wanted to learn more about the blonde, as all of the information about him seemed to speak against him. He had to discover the boy on his own.

-o-

Naruto looked around the gloomy town with a small sigh. He had left a copy with team seven, now looking like himself. He was on his way for his own little mission; killing Gato and finding Zabuza and Haku.

First thing though was killing Gato, because if Gato was dead the two did not have to kill Tazuna. Then it was to find those two and have a bit of a chat with them.

He began walking down the street, wrapping the brown travelling cloak tighter around himself. Otherwise he was dressed in gray pants, brown boots and a brown shirt, not looking like a shinobi at all. He had hidden his hair underneath the hood of the cloak and moved without slowing down to step into any store. He wanted this over, and quickly so.

-o-

Maybe it would not go as quickly as he wanted. Naruto skilfully took his copy's place and it vanished in thin air, memories of the day rushing back to him. Sakura and Sasuke had trained their chakra-control while Kakashi and Naruto had helped Tazuna with the house. Then he had not missed anything, good.

This allowed him to sit down outside while waiting for dinner (Tsunami had wanted to do it on her own, shooing both shinobis outside into the evening sun) and think up with a plan.

Gato's place was well-guarded, and not something you just could jump into and start hacking away enemies. Or well, you could but it did not necessarily mean he really should. Gato had a lot of greedy people on his side, people who cared little for anyone but themselves. Naruto knew he would more or less hack away at the enemies, just jumping in, but he wanted to know at least a vague layout of the place.

Hence the reason why he had gotten his hands on the layout of the house, manor really, that Gato lived in. Kyuubi and he now went over it in his mind, as he had not managed to take a copy with him.

"Naruto?"

He looked up as Kakashi sat down next to him.

"You looked lost in thoughts."

"Maybe I was a bit," Naruto said with a shrug. "What's up, sensei?" Although weird calling Kakashi sensei, it was also a bit nice. He had missed it.

"Nothing much."

"No Icha Icha Paradise to read?"

"I don't read it all the time," the man groaned.

"Only 99 percent of the time," the disguised man said with a small smirk.

"How rude," Kakashi said with a sniff.

-o-

Haku was collecting some herbs early in the morning, while Zabuza was still sleeping. His recovery was proceeding nicely but Haku wanted him to be as strong as possible before facing Kakashi and that blonde kid again. The other two on the team did not seem to be as dangerous, but one never knew for sure.

He suddenly turned around, looking around the meadow, body tensed like ready for a blow to come. None came and he slowly relaxed. Glancing around once more, the boy decided it was enough herbs and moved away.

"Damn, that was close," Naruto said as he slid down onto the ground. "Man, I forgot this was the place."

"What place?"

He whirled around where he sat, and he stared for a moment before his shoulders sagged.

"What are you two doing here?"

Gaara and Shikamaru glanced at each other first, then at him.

"Make sure you don't fuck up, plus you don't have to do everything on your own," Shikamaru replied. "And no, don't start saying we should go back and you can handle it. We want to be part of this."

Naruto looked at the two and seemed to relax.

"Fine," he said, adding a small smile at that. Gaara whooped in joy mentally; he had made the right choice. Naruto hated responsibility, and probably sharing it with him and Shikamaru made it all easier.

"So," the shadow-user said. "Mind telling us what you've found out so far?"

-o-

"Killing Gato won't be any problem," Shikamaru said once Naruto finished.

"How so?"

"Just make sure he's alone and we're practically done."

"Only problem he never is."

"Make it so," Gaara said.

Naruto thought for a little while and then said:

"How about… we defeat all of his henchmen and convince him we three is all he needs?"

"Like the sound of it," Gaara said. "I shouldn't use sand here, should I?"

"No, don't," Naruto said. "And Shikamaru, don't show off your shadow too much."

"Got it boss," the man said, saluted and the blonde snorted at that.

"Shall we go then?" Gaara asked. "The quicker we do this, the faster we are done."

* * *

Tbc…

(1) Decapitating Knife

(2) Sword Wind

I know I said the whole mission, but I got a bad case of writer's block when it comes to this one. So I decided to cut around here and give you readers something while I try to kick myself back to writing.

So. Chapter six: the rest of the mission.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-30_

-o-

**Chapter Six**

Naruto looked on as Sakura and Sasuke trained with one eye, the other was closed. He was supposed to mediate but the noises when they fell down from the trees distracted him quite a bit. So instead he had opted to secretly watch them. He knew Kakashi saw he was not paying attention but the man had so far not said anything.

Maybe he found it funny too; when he did not read Icha Icha Paradise he had to focus on _something_.

However, Naruto would not be watching them the whole time. He, Shikamaru and Gaara were going to infiltrate Gato's manor today, and get rid of the man and whoever was stupid enough to stand in their way.

-o-

After dinner Naruto discreetly left a copy of himself behind in child-form and went to meet up with Shikamaru and Gaara. He moved swiftly through the streets, clad in a brown cloak that hid his body, hair and upper face. In his hurry, he did not notice Kakashi walking behind him.

The Copy-nin had noticed the brown-cloaked man and his rather impressive chakra, despite he probably tried to hide it, and decided to track the man for a little bit. He left a Kage Bunshin back with his team, figuring he would be back in a few minutes.

His eye widened as two men joined the first, their chakra somewhat ominous and focused. They moved swiftly out from the town and with a little dread Kakashi realized they were going towards Gato's manor. Still, he followed them. Any information would be good at this point.

Naruto stopped once they reached the gates, and all the hired people turned to glare at them within the gates. Some of them unsheathed their swords.

"Well, don't they look like a cheerful bunch," Shikamaru said and raised an eyebrow. Gaara snorted at that.

"We're not here to play games no matter how much we want it," Naruto said. "No names."

"Got it, boss," Shikamaru said and saluted. Naruto shook his head; the shadow-user apparently loved that gesture.

Kakashi watched from a tree the scene, wondering what the three were going to do against all those hired men.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" one man screamed at the three.

"We wish to meet with Gato-san, that's all you need to know," Naruto called out.

"Well, it ain't happening! Don't recognize your faces, so no meeting, no nothing!"

"We aren't even showing our faces," the brunette sweat-dropped.

Naruto tore off his cloak, grinned and said:

"Well then, we'll just simply have to force our way through."

Kakashi understood in that moment this was two scenarios: one, they were greedy and would kill to get as much money for themselves or two, their final objection was to assassinate Gato.

He looked at the one who had torn his cloak off. His hair was hidden and he was dressed in black clothing. He could not get a clear view of the face. The other two tore off their cloaks as well.

The one to the left had red hair and two katanas on his back. The one to the right had black hair and a few scrolls resting on his left hip. The two were like the first man dressed in black, and a moment later, before Kakashi could see their faces, they blurred out of sight.

Naruto drop-kicked one man in the head, not even bothering to listen to the breaking of the neck, already moving onto the next one. Cruel, yes, but he had been cruel for years. War changed someone, no matter how much he hated it.

Gaara got his katanas and slashed through people left and right without problems. There was no real need to be gentle and just knock them out. These people did this for money; they did not care if they killed someone so why should the three show these scum mercy?

Shikamaru got out one of the scrolls and summoned three shurikens he subtly controlled with his shadow. Like a puppeteer with his puppets Shikamaru threw out his hands and the shurikens flew through the air.

Kakashi watched them work with his eye wide open. It was messy, bloody and completely heartless. They tore through human flesh like it was nothing. Perhaps for those three it was nothing.

All too soon they had wiped them all out and Gaara cleaned his katanas.

"Should we just go inside and kill Gato?" he asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I don't think I can follow through and act like I'm on his side," Naruto said.

"I vote for that," Shikamaru said and walked up to them.

Kakashi debated whether to stay or not, wondering if someone of Gato's men perhaps were in town, just waiting for a chance to kill Tazuna.

He watched them walk inside. He took the chance, and followed them.

-o-

Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru stopped once they reached Gato's room as they heard him and another person talk. Kakashi, hidden in the shadows, was not far from them. He still could not get a clear view of the first man's face; it was like his eyesight got blurry once he looked at him. The other two were vaguely familiar but he could not place them, no matter how hard he tried. Plus he only saw their upper faces, they had put on cloths on their lower faces while entering the manor.

Silent as the grave, the three men and the hidden Kakashi listened onto the conversation on the other side of the door:

"What are you going to do, Gato-sama?"

"Do? Nothing! In a little while that blasted bridge-worker will be gone, and I can have complete control!" Gato said in glee. "I sent Zabuza and to attack him."

"Shit," Shikamaru muttered. "Do we need to hear more?"

"No, kill him," Naruto said quietly. "I'll go ahead."

"Do so, we'll catch up," Gaara said.

They did not notice Kakashi but that was because the moment he heard about Zabuza he had taken off.

So now he was running the fastest he could towards the bridge, cursing himself. He should not have followed! He should have stayed with his team; they were not going to be able to beat Zabuza. Naruto had some luck last time, shocking the man with the information, but that was not going to last forever. Sakura was not strong enough, and it was the same with Sasuke. If the boy had the Sharingan then maybe… but he had not. So now he hoped he would arrive in time to help them.

-o-

Naruto landed on the beginning of the bridge and was surrounded by mist. Zabuza was here, so was Kakashi. They were fighting. He quickly located his copy, then Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna.

Sasuke's chakra was weak. Naruto ran off into the mist as he felt Haku close in on the three. His copy had received a serious cut in the leg, and could not move very well. Time for a surprise.

Haku stood not far from the three, Sakura holding Sasuke's body close. Naruto noted he had Sharingan activated and felt a bit relieved. The boy was still conscious. That meant he was not as badly injured as last time. But with the way his chest was heaving, he was exhausted.

"Time for you to die," Haku said quietly. "Farewell."

He threw his senbons but Naruto was quicker.

He landed in front of the three, crouched down with one leg behind him slightly to give support as he threw his arms out and released a powerful charge of chakra-filled wind. He blew away the senbons as well as the mist, also making Haku skid across the bridge.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked up and Kakashi's eyes widened both his normal and his Sharingan one. The same man that had killed Gato's men!

Naruto straightened up and looked on as Haku got up.

"Who are you?!" the boy shouted.

"We've killed Gato," Naruto said to him. "There is no longer a reason for you to kill these people."

Haku hesitated.

"Why did you kill him?" Zabuza asked, confused but still ready to engage in a fight again.

Naruto turned his head to look at the man and said:

"I only made the world a favour."

He blurred out of sight and kicked Zabuza away from Kakashi.

"Zabuza-san!"

Gaara and Shikamaru appeared on each side of Zabuza, grabbed him and vanished.

Naruto grabbed Haku around the waist, looked at Kakashi and let his face become clear for a moment.

"You!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock as he recognized the black-dressed man as the mysterious Shiroi from Konoha.

"Until later then, Kakashi-san," Naruto said and vanished.

-o-

Zabuza looked at the three men after they had told exactly what they had done and finally nodded.

"Guess you saved me from a possible stupid death," he said. "We'll move on then I suppose."

Naruto did not try to make them come with them to Konoha. Why bind them to a village full of hatred and mistrust, and force them to listen to the council? No, he rather have them free.

"Don't get caught," he said. "I would hate to become your reaper."

His smile frightened the demon from Mist, and a moment later Zabuza and Haku were alone in the meadow.

-o-

Naruto slid back to his spot without problems and let Kakashi fuss over the faked wound after he had finished fussing with Sasuke. The blonde never took his perverted teacher for a fussing one but apparently he was mistaken.

"Sensei, I'm fine," he said. "Just a cut."

"A deep one. You're going to limp while it's healing."

Kyuubi muttered in his mind, faint whispers and Kakashi felt the demon chakra focus on the wound. He looked up sharply at Naruto. The man decided to act clueless and said:

"What?"

"… Nothing."

'What my ass.'

_Shut up Kyuubi._

"Come on, can you stand?" Naruto allowed himself to take Kakashi's hands and pulled himself up.

"I'll survive it," the blonde said. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's asleep, probably will do that for a while," Kakashi said. "I'm going to help finishing the bridge. You guys stay here and relax."

Naruto looked at him, wondering what was different. Something was different about Kakashi… or had it been so long since he had seen him that Naruto had forgotten the Copy-nin completely?

Kakashi knew something was up with Naruto. Something was wrong. He was too calm, too collected… he must know about Kyuubi. There had to be something.

Could it be that Kyuubi whispers sweet lies into the child's ears and Naruto is beginning to believe in them? Could it really have gone that bad?

No, he would not think of Naruto as a monster! The child was not a threat! He was just lonely, having nothing but a demon's company… and that mysterious friend. Seriously, Kakashi had to make Naruto introduce them. He was going insane otherwise.

"Sensei, aren't you suppose to go to the bridge?"

He jumped high and whirled around. Naruto looked at him.

"I'm on my way!" he said. "You shouldn't scare your elders like that!"

"What a shinobi you are, can't even notice a twelve-year old sneak up on you," Naruto muttered and limped outside.

"Naruto… when we get back to the village, would you mind introducing your friend to me?"

Naruto looked at the man, genuinely confused. Something was wrong with Kakashi, or he did care… he blinked, realized the man had asked a question and answered:

"Sure, why not?"

Maybe their relationship would be different this time around. Last time, they had barely known each other… Kakashi had done everything in his power to teach Sasuke about Sharingan. Leaving Naruto behind, not knowing how much he had hurt the blonde.

Thus, his thoughts lead from the Copy-nin to his mentor Jiraiya, and then his mind screeched to a half and Naruto forced the memories away. Too late.

Kakashi became concerned as Naruto grabbed his head lightly, muttering something under his breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of headache," Naruto said as he chased the images of the dead white-haired man away. The blood, the vacant eyes, the rain that hid Naruto's tears…

Kyuubi shoved the images away and soothing, burning red chakra flowed into the blonde. Kakashi's eye widened as he felt the demon chakra fill Naruto for a moment before retreating back to the blonde's belly.

Naruto took down his hand and Kakashi realized in that moment that Kyuubi was taking away Naruto's pain, whatever it might be even though he was a demon and should hate the child he was sealed in.

'He's gaining on us.'

_Shuuuuut up Kyuubi. _

'Man, you sure are easy to piss off today.'

Naruto looked up at the man and saw he could not lie about it.

"He's not dangerous," Naruto said. "At least not to me."

"He's not trying to take over?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. He likes to scare people though."

So that was only for scaring, the show a few days prior when Naruto freaked out Zabuza a bit.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me the moment you think he's trying to take over," Kakashi said and looked at him. "I don't want anything bad happen to you just because of that thing."

'I'm not a thing, you fucker!'

_Kyuubi I'm warning you… scream again, and I'll fucking strangle you._

Naruto smiled a bit and said:

"You got it."

-o-

Naruto smiled as he saw the gates come in view. He might not like Konoha that much but he was looking forward for new missions with Shikamaru and Gaara. The two had returned directly after vanishing from the meadow, and that meant they had not spoken for some days. He kinda missed them.

Sakura was still trying to gain Sasuke's attention and Kakashi was watching him as he had done for the last few days. So he was the only to notice that Naruto's steps got lighter and he walked ahead of all of them.

His blue eyes widened a bit when he saw Shikamaru in his disguise-form by the gates.

"Naruto! Welcome back!"

The rest of his team stopped in shock at seeing the cheerful guy waving to the blonde. Naruto thanked Gaara who had thought ahead and given them both false names.

"Enju!" Naruto called out and then turned to Kakashi. "Is it okay…?"

"Sure," Kakashi said.

The man in disguise grinned, shocking the Copy-nin even more and then ran up to this Enju. Shikamaru looked over at them all quickly, then said:

"Dad's at home. Dinner's on us tonight! Come on!"

Sakura had her jaw almost hitting the ground in shock. Sasuke blinked twice. Kakashi definitely had a thing or two to learn about this strange blonde brat.

-o-

"That was a good show I suppose," Naruto said.

Shikamaru grinned as he sat down on the low table in the living room.

"Ain't a lie though. Gaara wants to try this new dish and told me to kidnap you and drag you here."

"Yeah, fat chance you can do that."

"If I wriggle my fingers a bit, and ask the shadows for a favour you won't be saying that for much longer," Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Ugh, stop wriggling them like that."

Shikamaru cackled evilly.

Kakashi looked at the house he had seen Naruto and Enju enter. It was not that big, but it had a rather nice yard, calming and private from prying eyes. Of course not from a shinobi who sat in the trees like Kakashi did but they did not have to know that particular detail.

Suddenly the slide-door opened and Naruto stepped out. The kid followed and flopped down on the wooden floor, yawning. What Kakashi presumed was the father came out last, carrying a tray with steaming tea cups and a plate with a dessert. He sat down rather gracefully and put the tray down. Naruto took one of the tea cups and laid down on his stomach while Enju rolled over so he could rest his head on the blonde's back.

"Lazy ass," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Enju growled.

The man chuckled at them both and Kakashi was struck how alike a family they were. He silently moved away to leave Naruto alone.

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter seven: The Chuunin exams!

May take a while before chapter seven comes out.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-30_

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto looked himself in the mirror, checking the length of his hair. Satisfied, he pulled it into a ponytail and checked his clothes briefly. White shirt, dark blue pants and a black vest. Good enough. He fastened the pouch and kunai-holster, making sure to have his scrolls with him within another scroll. Ready for the day, he got out.

Kakashi was reading his book lazily, lying on a branch, when he saw Naruto run towards the waterfall not too far away. The man frowned; team seven had a free day so why was the teen up and running at this time of the morning? It was barely eight!

"Naruto, wait up!"

"Come on, lazy ass, you do know how to run!"

Enju came in sight and screamed in rage before following Naruto. Kakashi put away the book and watched the two boys. The father came walking in a more moderate pace, carrying a shoulder bag. The shinobi watched them with interest. It felt a bit like a picnic.

He had some time before he was supposed to be at the Hokage Tower, so he carefully followed.

Gaara sat down as he watched Naruto push Shikamaru into the water, Shikamaru not managing to stop it and fell down with his arms waving around. It was rather entertaining to play the father. His name in this form was Jidan and he had retired from work despite his rather young age due to his wife's death in Water. They had moved here when Naruto was nine and the boy had met Enju, in the age of twelve then, and had become friends fast.

Perfect lie, plus no one seemed to complain. It was not many that lived around them, and those who did were old and usually forgot what day and year it was. Most of the time they forgot who he was too.

"You fucker!" 'Enju' shouted as he got up.

"I told you, I don't play nice!" Naruto shouted back and ran to 'Jidan' who had to smile. It was good to see Naruto be a bit like he had been, back when Gaara first learned to know him. Playful yet serious, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Sometimes he missed that Naruto but also knew he would never trade present Naruto for a more carefree-version of him.

"What's on your mind, old man?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Jidan protested.

"Old man!" Enju called from the river.

"Enju!"

"Yeah, Enju!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't take his side!" Enju got out and came up from the water, dripping wet. "Naruto! You're so going to get it!"

"Yeah, try getting me!"

Kakashi watched the two boys running around, seeing the blonde was taking it slow with Enju who clearly was no shinobi nor knew any shinobis around him. His movements, while graceful for a normal boy, were so clumsy in a shinobi's eyes. It was a bit entertaining watching the two but work was calling.

Shikamaru and Naruto stopped once they knew Kakashi was gone.

"Jerk," Shikamaru muttered.

"Bitch," Naruto replied.

"You two, no swearing," Gaara said.

"Shut up," both said simultaneously.

-o-

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt Gaara's presence, the younger Gaara, the bloodlust clear in the air. He had left Sakura and Sasuke; maybe they met him instead of him and Sakura like last time.

"Let him down." Sasuke's voice, serious.

"Not until he learns his lesson." Kankuro. Naruto had to stop and enjoy it for a moment; he had missed that voice. Remembering why he was there, Naruto shook his head and got down to business.

He walked around the corner and saw Konohamaru in Kankuro's grip, Temari standing slightly behind with a hand on her hip.

"You do realize that's the Hokage's grandson you're holding?" Naruto called out as he walked closer. The siblings turned to look at him, and he continued, "You're from Suna, am I right?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Tell your friend to come down from the tree first, and let go of Konohamaru of course," Naruto said with a polite smile. His chillingly cold chakra told them a different tale.

Konohamaru ran back to safety of his friends, Sakura and Sasuke once Kankuro released him and Gaara appeared next to his brother. He looked at Naruto coldly, eyes narrowing slightly when the blonde did not move an inch from the glare. Instead he seemed faintly amused, a shadow of a smile playing at his lips. It was unnerving.

"Your name," the redhead said to him.

"Naruto," the blonde replied. "And from the look of it, you're the famous Sabaku no Gaara."

"How do you know about me? Your friends don't seem to know," Gaara asked, crossing his arms, his eyes hardening and sinking deep into Naruto, yet not getting any closer.

Naruto walked closer until he stood right in front of Gaara. The others stared at the two in shock, Temari and Kankuro probably shocked Gaara had not attacked Naruto yet and his teammates and the kids for daring walk close to a stranger. He smiled, leaned in a bit and said quietly:

"A Jinchuuriki always know another one of its kind."

Gaara's eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"You got one-tailed, I got the nine-tailed," Naruto continued in the same hushed voice. "Meet me at midnight by the waterfall, you know where it is."

He walked away.

-o-

"They were fine?"

"Yes, they were, Gaara," Naruto said for the fifth time. "They're kids."

"You're implying my older siblings are small?" Gaara asked, hands on his hips as he tried stare down Naruto.

"Not implying, I'm stating a fact," the blonde said, not giving in. "Besides, they looked kinda cute."

"Temari and Kankuro doesn't fit in with the description 'cute'," Gaara dead-panned.

"Oh, I don't know about that," the blonde said as he fixed up the scrolls. "Kankuro's hat's cute."

"You're insane," the redhead informed.

"Been there, done that," he said and got up. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Ten to midnight," Shikamaru said.

"Better get going," Naruto said. "See you guys later." A salute, then he was gone.

Shikamaru blinked, turned to Gaara.

"Going where?" he asked.

"Don't ask."

-o-

Gaara turned around, sand ready when he saw the blonde. He lowered his hand. Naruto jumped down and sat on a stone a bit away from the redhead; not too far away yet not too close.

"You're a Jinchuuriki," Gaara said.

"Yes."

"Nine-tail… Kyuubi. The strongest one."

"According to himself," Naruto said. Kyuubi screeched, but the blonde shut him up with a mental slap. "Shukaku won't let you sleep."

"If I sleep, he will devour my soul and sanity."

"That means he doesn't let you sleep."

"What does it matter to you? We're not friends," the redhead said. "I'm no one's friend."

"With that lovely attitude of yours I can understand it," the blonde said.

"Do you want to die?" Gaara growled.

"Try it," Naruto said and looked at Gaara. "Let's see who walks away here alive."

The teen from Suna looked him over and then took a step closer. Naruto did not move. Gaara moved slow, hesitant but soon enough he carefully got down on his knees in front of Naruto, looked up at him. The blonde looked surprised; he sure had not anticipated this course of action from the Suna shinobi.

"Show me your real face," Gaara said. "You don't look like that."

"You sure you want that?"

"I know you're older. I can feel it. Shukaku can feel it. You're older… and you're not supposed to be here."

The blonde rose up and closed his eyes, releasing the Henge. He cracked his shoulders and neck as he grew back to his normal looks. He sighed softly and said:

"That's better. It's cramp in that small-ass body."

Gaara stared at the man who had appeared in place of the skinny-looking boy. Blindingly white he would describe this man at first sight. Then, that he knew this man. _Family_. He got up and suddenly Shukaku got quiet, real quiet. The redhead even got a bit nervous.

"He's quiet, isn't he?"

Gaara looked up at Naruto who smiled a bit and said:

"He feels Kyuubi, and is scared shitless, 'cause Kyuubi ain't so happy with him right now. Come here."

The teen did not hesitate stepping forward, letting the blonde place his cool hands on either side of Gaara's head, cradling his temples and letting his own forehead touch Gaara's tattooed one. There was warmth, and comfort, something he thought he had lost.

"Gaara."

"Yeah?" His voice sounded a bit younger. He was looking into those blue eyes, not daring to close them.

"Be nice to Kankuro and Temari. They love you. Don't scare them away. You know you don't want that. Be nice, and you'll see they'll be nice too."

"Are you going to be nice to me too?" Gaara asked.

"I'll always be," Naruto said with a smile, feeling at ease. "Tell your siblings not to listen to what Sound has to say."

"How did you know---?"

"Don't ask me, just trust me. Sound, _Orochimaru_, he will use you and then throw you away. Show him you're not his toys. He's killed your Kazekage."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit at that.

"I never knew when it was," Naruto said. "And then I found out but by then, it was already too late. We found his body not long ago."

"But the Kazekage is here!"

"No… it's Orochimaru in disguise. Don't worry about him; I and my friends will stop him. You focus on protecting your siblings."

Gaara found himself nodding.

"Good," the man said and stepped back. "Oh, and one thing? Can we keep this," he pointed at himself, "a secret?"

"Yeah," the redhead said.

"Good. I hope you will meet my friends soon. One of them is redheaded, has a tattoo like yours but he knows what it means to love and trust someone else than yourself."

The teen looked confused for a moment, then understood and gaped. Naruto looked up at the sky and said:

"Time for me to go back. Try to sleep some, Gaara. Shukaku won't do anything. And if he does, contact me again and I'll make sure he never dares interrupt your sleep again."

And just like that, Naruto was gone.

-o-

"Chuunin exams? Aren't we a bit too young for that?" Sakura asked anxiously.

_You are_, Naruto thought miserably.

"You've shown a lot of strength so far," Kakashi said, his eye curved in his normal eye-smile. "This is the applications, and if you want to take the exams just fill out the form. The exams start in two days, so you're free until then!" And just like that, the man was gone.

Naruto stared at the spot the Copy-nin just had occupied, and had to remind himself this was completely normal Kakashi-behaviour. Why was he surprised?

Maybe it was because it had been over ten years since he had seen it. Whatever. He looked at the application, then over at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you going to fill it out, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"We all have to fill it out," Naruto said. "The whole team has to participate."

"What do you know about it, Naruto-baka?!"

He resisted the urge to smack her over the head and tell her to be respectful to an elder; he was supposed to be her age. Instead he just looked at her, muttered '_pinky-screeching-bitch_' under his breath and turned to walk away.

"Are you going to fill it out?" Sasuke asked to his back and the blonde glanced over at him.

"What, you too much of a chicken not to?" he asked, knowing based on that comment alone Sasuke would fill it out. Even if the teen didn't want to. He made that remark with a small smile, letting the Uchiha know he was not completely serious.

Seeing a flash in those black eyes, a mix of amusement and anger, Naruto chuckled and walked away. Thawing the Ice-Prince was kinda fun.

-o-

Temari and Kankuro were officially freaking out when Baki came back from meeting the Kazekage.

"What's wrong?" he asked them. Temari only pointed at a door, hand trembling. Kankuro managed to get out:

"Gaara…"

Baki whirled around to the door, wondering what sight he will be met by. Bloodshed, sand everywhere, crazy eyes? He wrenched it open, saw it and promptly leaned to the door to not fall flat on his ass.

Gaara was curled up on the bed, sound asleep and a blanket drawn over his shoulders. His hands were tucked to his chest, and the way he had curled up on reminded Baki of a child. A comfortably sleeping child. He wondered briefly if the ending of the world was coming, then shook his head and straightened up. The gourd stood by the end of the bed; it had been a long time since he had seen it anywhere beside Gaara's back.

"How long has he been sleeping?" he asked the two.

"I don't know," Temari said. "But over four hours. He hasn't stirred once while we've been watching. And he was nice to me when I went to get some water last night. Not fake nice, _real _nice."

Kankuro nodded jerkily, still in shock. Baki turned around and watched the youngest team member for a bit. Then he gently closed the door and said:

"Let him sleep. He hasn't gone crazy on us yet, so let him sleep."

-o-

Naruto was itching, and speeding. He couldn't sleep. He was practically vibrating on the spot, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He had to do something. _Anything_.

Getting up and rushing out from the apartment took him little effort, and soon Naruto was speeding over the rooftops in his real body, looking as Shiroi. He knew guards could see him but was fairly certain the normal guards had seen him before and would not raise a fuss.

He came to the training-grounds and stopped, breathing deeply, feeling the air clear his head and tilted his face upwards. Pulling out one of his scrolls, he opened it and looked down at the various seals and symbols, summoning one and rolling up the scroll with practiced ease. He put it away and held the katana in one hand, checking the edge. Razor sharp, just like the last time he had checked it.

He spent the following hour practicing, slashing the katana through the air and sometimes clones, whirling around in a graceful dance he had mastered years ago, never missing a beat of the rhythm.

What Naruto did not notice was that Kakashi was watching. The man had noticed the blonde man jumping on the roofs, following after to try understanding the mysterious man he had seen only twice. He wondered how many knew about him and the other two, that Akai and Kuroi.

But for now, he watched Shiroi engage in a dance with blades, the strikes fast and deadly and the Copy-nin had never seen anyone fight like that.

Naruto fell to one knee after one hour of no stopping, panting hard. He stood kneeling for a minute or two, head bowed low with the end of the katana stuck in the ground. Then he pulled himself up along with the sword and breathed deeply, sweat trickling down his face. He looked up at the star-filled sky and felt calm. He would sleep well, if he went to Gaara and Shikamaru. He was not going to that ass-cramped apartment if he could help it.

He muttered a few words and with a poof of smoke the katana returned to its rightful place. Naruto began walking, noticed Kakashi and tensed up. The man could not follow him to the house; Kakashi would set two and two together and figure them out.

"Star-gazing, Kakashi-san?" he called out.

The Copy-nin froze in place, then laughed sheepishly as he jumped down.

"Couldn't help but watch, Shiroi-san," he said, still a bit unfamiliar with the title. "But if it ease your mind, I was star-gazing originally until you showed up."

"I apologise for interrupting," the man said and looked over at Kakashi. The Copy-nin was lying but Naruto let it slide. "Sleep evaded my mind."

"You too, huh?"

Shiroi looked over at him and could not help a small smile.

"How did you know about Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

"No one knew here in Konoha."

"A bird whispered in my ear," Shiroi said with a shrug. Kakashi stared at him, and he smiled as he continued, "Secrets are meant to be kept secret, Kakashi-san. I came, I helped, that should satisfy you."

"Are you working for the Hokage?"

The blonde looked at him.

"Who else would I work for?" he asked.

"There are a lot of people in this village wanting to take over."

"But all of them, too weak," Shiroi said. "Arrogant, yes, greedy, yes but powerful? No."

"You say you are?" the Copy-nin said as they began to walk.

"It doesn't matter if, or what I am," Shiroi said.

"Humour me."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, saw him look upwards and decided to indulge the man a little bit:

"Kuroi and Akai don't understand why I bow to a weakling, saying I can snap the Hokage's neck with a clenching of my fist. I beg to differ, but of course… I don't know my own limit."

"Why are you bowing then?"

"I…" Naruto stopped a bit ahead of Kakashi, thinking. "I made a promise. To protect. Besides, Sarutobi-sama is not so bad."

"But Akai and Kuroi still call you –sama? Aren't you supposed to be equal?"

"Have you even tried to make the wind stop howling? Or the sky to stop being blue? Stubborn as mules, ten times over those two," Shiroi muttered.

When he turned around, Kakashi was watching him. Debating what to ask next. But it was enough chatting; he wanted sleep and Kakashi could not know all yet.

"I bid you farewell, and a calm night," Naruto said. "A storm is rising, and if we cannot stop it soon, the tide will ride too high for us to be stopped."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, eye wide.

But the blonde was already gone.

-o-

Team seven met each outside the building some time before the exam would begin. The three looked at each other, Sakura looking a bit nervous while Naruto looked between them both. Sasuke just jerked his head to the door and they went inside.

Naruto barely remembered what happened last time, twenty years had passed and he had suppressed most of it, but it was rather straight-forward, a simple Genjustu hiding the real place for the exam and the meeting with Lee's team. He gazed at the three fondly even as Lee began fawning after Sakura and Neji glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke glaring right back at him. Tenten sighed in misery and caught his eyes. He mirrored her movement and she smiled a bit at him. Chuckling, he took the necks of his teammates, Sakura shouting at Lee and Sasuke glaring, and hauled them off to find the real exam room.

As they came into the room, everyone turned to look at them, Naruto could see clear in their eyes they pretended to be bigger and meaner than them. He was so not impressed and pushed the two to the rest of the Rookie Nine.

They all began to chatter but he took no part of it. Seeing Gaara, he waited until the redhead saw him and then the whole teen seemed to lighten up a bit. He weaved his way over to Naruto, Temari and Kankuro trailing after. Naruto looked behind himself and saw Kabuto. Pressing down the urge to kill the man right there and then, he steeled himself and moved over to Gaara. He would have his chance later.

"Naruto," the redhead said, even smiling a bit. It was weird to see young Gaara smile a normal smile but the blonde could get used to it.

"Gaara," he said with a grin. "This your team?"

"My siblings, Temari and Kankuro." The two looked at him in awe, and something told him that Gaara had changed after meeting him. Good. Gaara deserved it. "Where's your team?"

Naruto waved a hand vaguely at the direction of the chatter and cringed as he heard Ino and Sakura break out in a fight.

"They're kinda loud," Temari said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"They're just kids," Naruto said, as if he was defended an armful of five year-olds.

"You're a kid too," she said.

"Am I?" he asked with a smile, and somehow she saw age in those blue eyes, belonging to a man not a child. Before she could say anything, Ibiki walked into the room.

Naruto closed his eyes as the test begun, tapping the pen against the desk gently as if he was just thinking while he was running through mental commands to release a technique, hearing faint whispers from Shikamaru and Gaara the older ones when they were doing the same.

Connection and suddenly Shikamaru's voice:

"_First question, blondie."_

_Don't call me that,_ Naruto protested in his mind before he opened his eyes, scanning the questions. He spoke the first one and waited.

"_Easy,"_ Gaara said and said the answer. _"Shouldn't you know it?"_

_You know I suck at this stuff, _Naruto replied.

"_Plus you hate thinking when you got us to do all your job,"_ Shikamaru whined.

_You got me there._

"_I hate you soooooo much… second, spill it."_

-o-

Naruto sighed in relief as Anko appeared, glad to see Sakura hadn't really put up her hand this time in favour for him; it was not like he needed to take the exams but Orochimaru would appear and he could as well be in the forest when the snake did. Plus Sasuke and Sakura earned a chance… well, maybe not Sakura. Not yet. She had to grow up a bit more before that, otherwise she would die young and stupid.

Moving to follow Anko, they all came to the fences that separated them from the Forest of Death. Naruto looked beyond the fence, not feeling the same nervousness as before. He knew there was nothing in that forest that was dangerous to him. He barely managed to catch that they were gathering here tomorrow to start the second exam, and then everyone began to scatter.

His eyes slid over the faces, and then narrowed as he saw Orochimaru in his disguise. Noticing his hands were twitching, he clenched them.

The Rookie Nine were suddenly gathered around him and chatting, or in Ino's and Sakura's case, arguing. Naruto rolled his eyes at them, and wanted out. But it seemed like the others were determined to have him stay, most of all to ask him if he understood the questions and bla, bla, bla. He couldn't bother with listening, and was saved from it.

They all grew quiet and stared at someone behind Naruto. He turned and came face to face with younger Gaara. The Suna shinobi tilted his head and then said:

"Temari wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us."

"Sure," the blonde said with a grin. "Lead the way."

The redhead smiled timidly and Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

-o-

He wasn't really surprised at seeing Baki there with the two older Sabakus, and the way his eyes narrowed when seeing Naruto.

"I had to tell him about the Kazekage," Gaara said. "I'm sorry if that…"

"No, it's okay. I expected it, it's okay," Naruto said. He walked up to them with Gaara at his side down, plopped down and smiled at the three of them. "Yo!" He saluted with his hand.

At the same time, a cloud of smoke surrounded him, as he knew it was safe to show his real self. Once the smoke cleared away the three reared back a bit while Gaara smiled at him.

"I like you more that way," he said.

"You're saying I looked horrible as a brat?" Naruto asked.

"You really looked like that when you were young?" the redhead said, blinking.

"Not really… I looked a lot more stupid," the man admitted. Kyuubi agreed, and that earned him a kick in the head. Growling, the demon rubbed his sore head and stuck out his tongue at Naruto. He was kindly ignored as Naruto turned back to the real world. 'Che, you're so boring, brat.'

_Warning you, Kyuu-chan. _

'_Kyuu-chan_?!'

_Yep._

Kyuubi screamed in outrage but Naruto ignored him.

"Who are you?" Baki asked as he had recovered from his shock.

Naruto's eyes moved over to him.

"An ally," he replied. "That's all."

* * *

Tbc…

I couldn't do it! I just couldn't write the whole Chuunin exams knowing you guys had not read anything new of Another Chance for so long! I've had pretty major writer's block on this one, so I took it nice and slow. Although it was way too slow for my taste.

Now it's out, and I'm happy for it.

Chapter eight: The second part of the exams. What will be in there I have no idea. Don't expect it too soon, but it will come out!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

_EDITED 2010-04-30_

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

Gaara looked up at the house and then at Naruto, deep inside his green eyes awe shone. The blonde was dressed in those blindingly white clothes again, shining like an angel Gaara didn't believe in and now did, a bloodied angel perhaps and without wings but his angel nonetheless.

"Ready to meet them?" Naruto asked, blue eyes gazing into his.

_Family_. They were family. For the blonde man, Gaara would do anything.

"Yeah," he answered, and smiled.

-o-

It was a bit weird being checked over by an older version of himself but Gaara was not about to start complaining, just staring at the older redheaded man and his tattoo as he stared right back.

"Alright, this is one of the freakiest things I've seen lately," Shikamaru commented from his spot and Naruto promptly smacked him over the head. "What?! It is!"

The blonde only shook his head before taking a sip of his tea, Kyuubi's chakra rumbling inside of him, slightly vibrating through the three people in the house. They felt no hatred or fear but only warmth from the chakra, and looked over at Naruto. The man sat with his eyes closed, the cup of tea against his temple and Kyuubi relaxing his tense muscles with whispers alone. Red and hot chakra pulsed just underneath his skin, and Shikamaru sat down next to him.

"Don't worry," he reassured the younger Gaara. "This happens from time to time."

"It won't get out of the house and alert anyone," the older Gaara said. "But in our time… man, it freaked some people out."

"And best part is, he here didn't care," Shikamaru said and poked at Naruto.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, opening one eye to look at the brunette. "They didn't give me a reason to do it."

"True," Shikamaru said and nodded. "So what's your big plan for tomorrow?"

"Keep Orochimaru away from Sasuke."

"We can kill him you know."

"Not in the forest with all those kids in it. Gotta wait."

"Since when did you care about kids?" the older Gaara asked, sitting down and patting the spot next to him so his younger version could sit down as well.

"It would be annoying," Naruto said even as the younger Gaara sat down next to them. "Having to apologize for killing everyone's Genins."

The two remaining from the future considered this and then agreed.

"So when are we killing him, for killing him we will," Shikamaru said.

"Third exams because I doubt he's gonna stay if we stop him in the second exam," Naruto said. "Before he can kill Sandaime."

Gaara looked at the three time-travellers plan, hearing them go through techniques that made even him gape, and he wondered just how strong they were.

-o-

New day dawned bright and early, and Naruto was waiting for his team-mates to arrive. Once again in his younger form, he had squatted down and was now drawing circles in the sand with his finger. It was boring to wait and not have anything to do.

Kyuubi rumbled in him and he quieted the demon down. It would do no good if any of the Jounins would hear or feel Kyuubi; that would just spell lots of trouble to him, trouble he had no interest in dealing with.

"Naruto."

He looked up as the shadow came over him, and looked into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Morning," he replied.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied and sat down next to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow; unusual behaviour for the Ice-Prince. "How was it with Gaara yesterday?"

"It was good," Naruto said. "He's not as bad as you'd think."

Sasuke only nodded and let the blonde continue drawing circles.

-o-

Naruto wondered when Sakura would stop talking. They had begun the second exam and _she wouldn't shut up_. Just grabbed Sasuke's arm, and talked, and talked, and_ fucking _talked. He had the urge to turn around, walk up her, smack her over the head and tell her to act her age but refrained. He knew what she was. Nervous. And when Sakura was nervous, she started talking, listing things she had read, as if thinking that would help her.

Well, guess what? _It wouldn't_.

Rustle.

"Quiet!" Naruto hissed and to his surprise the girl shut up. Sasuke shook her arm off and they walked up to the blonde.

"Where?" Sasuke said, looking around. "I heard it too but couldn't pinpoint it."

"Left," Naruto said. "Let's get up in the trees."

"Yeah."

Sakura followed willingly, now not so brave she had been during the first exam. That had been her element. This… not so much. Not yet.

Naruto landed on a branch and listened. Whoever had caught Sakura's voice had not followed them. It could have been Orochimaru. No, as much as Naruto hated the man he had to admit the guy was powerful in his own right. He would not allow any Genins to hear him. Whoever this was, it was another team or a scout to another team.

Sasuke and Sakura landed on the branch next to him. They had gotten away from whoever it had been. Good. All they had to do now was to get a scroll opposite of their. They had gotten an earth scroll, which meant they had to get a heaven scroll to pass.

"What should we start with?" Sakura asked, fidgeting.

"Get a bit further in I guess, and then set up camp," Naruto replied. "We're going to be here for five days, so we don't have to do it in a rush."

"What? You even listened to the instructions?" Sakura said. The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch but replied through clenched teeth:

"Yeah, I actually did. What, you surprised I actually got a brain? Let's get moving."

-o-

The first night Naruto stayed up, looking over the forest and stretching out his chakra. He felt groups near their, albeit faintly, and wondered if he would go and accidently get a heaven scroll. No… his two team-members had to work a bit for it. He had done this all already and knew he could get it. Sasuke and Sakura needed to train a lot more than him.

"Yo."

He looked up and Shikamaru grinned at him. Naruto was seated in a tree, and by the roots of it Sasuke and Sakura rested.

"Yo," he replied and the man jumped down on the branch, dressed in complete black. He sat down more comfortably and Naruto continued, "Gaara?"

"Watching the kids," Shikamaru and pointed down.

"Good."

"We found Orochimaru; he's not far from here."

"I know, that's why I set up a barrier."

"Good call. We're gonna track him, make sure he stays away from you guys."

"That's great," Naruto said. "If he really gives a lot of trouble, capture him and take him away."

"Roger that," Shikamaru said and grinned again. "You watch over them?"

"Someone has to do it," Naruto said. "They'll be fine; you and Gaara better get going."

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru said and jumped down from the tree. Naruto saw Gaara follow him as they left and he also jumped down to have a better look where the two were. If anyone approached them, he would know.

-o-

When Sasuke and Sakura woke up in the morning the first thing they saw was Naruto sitting on a log eating something.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he sat up.

"Ration bars," Naruto said and took another bite. "Doesn't taste much but it keeps you satisfied. You guys want one?"

"Sure," Sasuke said, not feeling to run around and get breakfast consisting of some berries or whatever. Sakura nodded as she got up.

Naruto fished up two from his pack and threw them to his team, then went back to his own. They glanced at him one more time, and he knew they had not expected him to bring any with him.

Having lived on them for years during missions, he knew better then to forget them. He swallowed the last piece along with some water and then rose up.

"There should be other teams nearby," he said to the two of them. "We're going to run into a team who had the scroll we need eventually."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Who's going to be in charge of ours?"

"I can," Naruto said. The two looked at him. "I'm not going to drop it, I swear." Who did they take him for, an idiot?

…

Well, a few months ago he had been an idiot. Shaking it off mentally, he stared back at the two. Sasuke unpacked the earth scroll and threw it over to Naruto. He pretended to pack it into his back-pack while in reality he sealed it within a scroll that went into his pouch on the back of his hip. Rising up again and pulling the back-pack on, he saw the two were getting ready.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Let's go and get ourselves a scroll then."

The teams had managed disguising themselves rather well, and their second day in the forest soon came to an end with the darkness, and no scroll. During the night when Naruto had kept watch the teams' signals had disappeared one after another, so they probably used something to hide themselves. Nonetheless, he knew the next day they would find a team. If he so had to chase down said team himself.

He took charge of watching that night too, despite Sakura's and Sasuke's protests. He promised them he would not fall asleep; he was too wired up to sleep anyway. The moment they fell asleep he placed a barrier around them, keeping them safe and trusting Gaara and Shikamaru to look over them.

Naruto himself? He had a few barriers to knock down; what training would Sakura and Sasuke get if they had no way of sensing the teams?

-o-

The two rose up early and once more saw Naruto sitting and eating one of those ration bars. He did not look tired at all.

"You are weird," Sasuke concluded as he got up from the ground.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"You aren't any tired at all?"

"Not really? Should I be?"

Sasuke looked at him a little longer, then shook his head and got his backpack on. Naruto grinned a bit and rose up as well. "So, shall we go find ourselves a team to knock out?"

-o-

Defeating a team from Grass had been surprisingly easy, and Naruto had not even needed to help except for knocking one of the guys out who were giving Sakura a hard time. And really, he had just dropped down from a branch he was sitting on, landing with his feet on the man's head. Not his fault if the man couldn't handle it. And no, there was no reason to bring up the fact he had made his feet feel like a piece of concrete.

Sasuke rooted through the other team's bags and finally produced a scroll. He held it up for them to see. Heaven. Naruto could not believe their luck, but for safety he said:

"Could it be a Genjutsu on it?"

"Maybe," the Ice-Prince said.

"I can check," Sakura said and the two gave in, knowing she was a bit better in Genjutsu than them. Naruto had been taught by Kurenai but it was more about battle-Genjutsus, not this kind. Plus he would probably make the scroll explode even with his good chakra-control; he did not have the patience for this kind of stuff.

Sakura could confirm it was real and it was given to Naruto so he would guard both.

"So now all we have to do is protect the scrolls and make it to the tower," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "We should camp near the tower."

"Why not go there directly?" Sakura asked.

"We have to be outdoors at least two or three days… we've been here for two and it's kinda looking suspicious if we come way too early, so we camp out one more night and then I guess we'll go to the tower," Naruto said. "Come on, place's gonna be crawling with other teams soon."

"The tower is north so let's head that way," Sasuke said.

"Take the lead," the blonde said and that was what the Uchiha did. When Naruto knew they were not looking he made ten clones that would circulate them along the road and alert of danger before following the two.

-o-

Naruto was surprised how long Orochimaru had waited until approaching them. They were having a small break around lunch-time when he felt the man's chakra. Looking up, he stretched out his own and connected with Gaara and Shikamaru. They were watching every breath the snake took. Good. He glanced back at Sakura and Sasuke; they needed to be safe somewhere…

He had to change into Shiroi, and make it look like they were patrolling if someone saw them. He kinda regretted now they had not told Sarutobi more about what they knew, but releasing too many details would give the poor man a heart attack. He had yet to know that they were time-travellers, but there were pieces in the scroll he had been given that would point to that fact. You just had to pick that up. Naruto hoped by the time they met again Sarutobi had figured it out. He wanted the man to figure out so they could speak more freely. Plus he could reveal what had happened to the child-Naruto. Although he was not really sure of the details himself. _Damn Kyuubi. _

'I heard that.'

_Duh, that was kinda the point._

'I think I'm offended.'

_Well then, I guess you are. _

Looking at the two teens again, Naruto stood up and began walking away.

"Where're you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking a leak," he answered. "Be back in a few."

Disappearing behind a few bushes he made the copy of himself and then shrugged away the Henge from himself. Now in his normal white outfit and long hair he disappeared from the spot, the copy already knowing what to do.

He jumped down behind Shikamaru.

"The snake's watching them," the man said without turning around. "Waiting for his chance."

"Well, he won't get one," Naruto said. "Where's Gaara?"

"Even closer," the black-haired man said. "Probably giving him the creeps by staring right into the back of his skull."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Gaara's stare."

"It's hell to be under it," Shikamaru said and shuddered.

"Yeah, that's kinda the whole point."

"Should we take him out now?"

"As in kill him?"

"Yeah."

"No, you know that. If we fight him full-out, it'll be a lot of damage. Later, during the third exams or sooner if we manage. We'll restrain him for now, letting him know he can't have Sasuke." There was no way he would let Sasuke have to carry that cursed seal again. The brat had already enough on his mind.

Shikamaru nodded at that and Naruto motioned with his hand to take him to Gaara. Soon the two landed behind the redhead who did not greet them other than stretch up his hand, eyes not leaving Orochimaru. The man kept looking around and Shikamaru chuckled.

"He can probably feel us a bit and wonders where the hell we are," he said.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Let's do this."

-o-

Orochimaru tried to relax as he turned back his eyes to the three Genins (well, one was a clone but he didn't know that) but it was not that easy. It felt like someone was staring at him and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Not to mention it was a bit creepy. Wherever he turned, he discovered nothing but a faint tug at something, or someone. The moment he tried to strengthen it so he could pin-point where the person was it retreated just out of his reach.

That… was getting annoying.

"Hello, snake."

He whirled around and got a kick to the stomach that made his breath catch. How the hell?? He recovered quickly though and looked up to see his attacker.

Blackness was one good word to describe the man. The only thing that was not black was the man's skin that was a complete contrast to his clothing and hair, nearly white. Then Orochimaru saw the shadows by his feet.

They were _twisting_, climbing upwards on his legs and whirled around in the air in small curls.

"Are you a Nara?" he asked as he slowly stood up.

"That's a good question," the man replied. "Am I?" He stretched out a hand and shadows flew out from him, making Orochimaru leap back to avoid it. The moment he landed sand wrapped around his ankles tightly and he growled out:

"That Biju from Suna?!"

"No."

A man appeared in front of him, red-headed and red-eyed, looking at him coldly as in contrast of his fierce redness. He was also dressed in red that made him stick out in the surrounding environment.

"That boy," the man continued, "is far nicer than me."

Orochimaru observed the two of them as the black-haired one stepped closer.

"What should we do with him, Akai?" he said as he reached the redhead.

"Keep him in place… until the children are safe."

"Who are you?" he hissed at them. "Patrollers from Konoha? You actually stay in Konoha whilst having all this power?" The power to actually pin him down with no effort! They were no mere Jounins, they were something else "With your powers, you could do so much!" He tried to get out from the hold but the sand would not let go, would not let him get away. He had never heard of anyone else than Sabaku no Gaara to be able to control sand so much!

"We do what we want. Our reasons are our own." A third voice. A rustle behind him, and a man stepped down next to him before going over to the other two. Orochimaru could not help but stare.

One in complete black, one in red, and now one in white? The white-dressed man turned around and looked at the snake-like man with ice-blue eyes, locks of blonde hair falling down his face, the rest trickling down his back. There was something about these three that Orochimaru had never seen before.

"You are going to get out of this forest," the white-clothed man said, "without harming anyone or anything. Without even _touching_ anyone."

"What? Just like that?" Orochimaru said.

"Of course we'll make sure of that," the blonde said and his lips twisted into a smile. "Don't think we'll let you out of our sight. We will watch every breath you take, _Orochimaru_, until the very last one."

The man felt as if it was the sand that actually held him up at this point. The voice in combination with those chilly eyes made his legs weak from fear. Him, the great Orochimaru was terrified of a man he did not even know the name off??

"Fine," he said. "I'll go…" _Not forever though. I will have Sandaime killed, and Sasuke on my side_. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akai," the redhead said.

"Kuroi," the black-clothed one said.

"Shiroi," the blonde said. "We are warriors loyal to the future."

Kuroi snickered at this but Orochimaru was too busy to wishing he was getting out from the forest alive that he did not try to question why. Shiroi looked over at Akai who released Orochimaru from the sand's clutches with a mere wave.

"Leave," Shiroi said to the Sound leader. "If you don't…" At this he looked over at Kuroi who smiled.

"I can kill him then?" the black-dressed man said happily. Shiroi rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry, stupid question I guess. So, Orochimaru, if you haven't done what we feel satisfying, you are to die by my hand." He looked positively giddy at the prospect and Orochimaru was not about to indulge him. He was gone a moment later.

"Follow him," Naruto told Shikamaru, who only saluted and vanished as well. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other. "I guess I should go back to my team."

"I'll stay close," Gaara said and Naruto nodded before vanishing.

-o-

Sakura and Sasuke were none the wiser about Naruto being gone and he slid back effortlessly behind them. They did not even notice anything and he sighed; they needed a lot more training to become skilled shinobis. But then again, he was not just a careless Genin but someone who had fought for the better part of his life. Maybe he should cut them some slack.

Suddenly he felt Gaara the younger's chakra spike up and stopped abruptly. This Sakura and Sasuke noticed, and they stopped.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

'Shukaku's being a pain in the ass,' Kyuubi informed the man.

_Great_. Naruto looked over at the two and said:

"Nothing. Just… had this feeling."

He looked over to the side where he saw Gaara appear for a moment. Their eyes spoke, Gaara nodded once, and then he vanished. Naruto turned back to them.

"Probably just chakra from someone else in the forest," he said. "Shall we continue?"

Sasuke now felt it too but nodded; he had no interest in engage in any fights with the person who had this heavy chakra.

Gaara, now in the guise as Akai, jumped between branches, rapidly making his way over to his younger version, which apparently had let Shukaku take the leading role for a moment. Well, anything that involved killing and blood Shukaku would be a glad volunteer on that one. At least this time's Shukaku. The older Gaara's Biju… he had learned his lesson.

Arriving at the scene Akai assessed the situation. He felt team eight from Konoha, Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and then looked over at his younger self.

The younger Gaara was going to kill those three Genin from Rain unless Akai stopped him. But how? There were no rules against killing but Akai did not want to see his younger self completely vanish like that.

So he focused instead, sending out his chakra to connect with Gaara's.

Through the red haze that was Shukaku came a fresh breeze, and Gaara opened his eyes wide. His older self! Without thinking, he released the man from the sand and looked around before realizing what he was doing. He was about to kill someone again, in cold blood… he closed his eyes tightly, sending a mental thanks to his other self for the wake-up call.

"Temari, Kankuro," he said quietly. "Let's go."

The two relaxed at seeing it was him again, and nodded. They vanished the moment after that, and the team from Rain who just escaped death could not help but collapse on the spot, weak from feeling that killer-intent. Team eight gave all a sigh of relief.

-o-

Naruto was not so comfortable letting either of his team-mates keeping watch the third night but he knew Gaara was nearby and therefore let Sasuke take the watch. He lay awake for long periods of time though, watching their surroundings.

"Oi, Naruto."

He blinked and peered over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"You can relax you know," the black-haired teen said. "Nothing's going to happen."

"I guess adrenaline's keeping me awake," Naruto said. _And paranoia_, he added in his head.

"Well, try to sleep. You haven't rested at all ever since we entered, and that was two days ago."

That was true. Naruto shrugged and lay back down, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax along with his mind, if just for an hour or two.

-o-

He was woken up by a gentle shaking of his shoulder, and opened his eyes blearily to look up at Sasuke. It was morning and the sun shone faintly through the thick roof of leaves and branches.

"Yo," Sasuke said with an almost-smile. "When I said you should try, I didn't mean _that _deep."

"Sorry," he said with a yawn and sat up. Sakura was nibbling on some berries she had found, looking around the surrounding forest. "So, the tower today?"

"Yeah," the Ice-Prince said, still sitting crouched by his side. "No use camping out any longer than necessary."

"Should we get going?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke rose up even as Naruto got up as well.

"Best if we do," Naruto said and glanced around. Gaara was to his left, his chakra indicated he had had no rest at all. The man had to sleep some time; Shukaku in the older Gaara knew better than to start messing with Gaara's sleep. Naruto figured he would talk to the man once they arrived at the tower in the forest. "Let's go."

"You're not going to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm good."

He got his backpack on and looked at the two before jumping up in a tree. He felt them following and set to the direction of the tower.

-o-

"Well, don't you look haggard."

The three startled, then whipped around. Kakashi's eye-smile greeted them, as he stood a bit leaned down, hands on his knees. Iruka, who had been brought to them by opening the two scrolls inside of the tower, shook his head at the man. There was no need to frighten his own students! Although Kakashi, compared to Iruka himself, was a hell of a lot kinder when it came to scaring.

"Just look at yourself," Naruto said. "You haven't been reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ lately; you're trembling from the withdrawal, aren't you?"

"Eeh?!" Kakashi got up but at the smug look on Naruto's face he could not help but laugh a little. "You got that one, Naruto. You guys are here awfully early."

"We had it easy," Sasuke said with a shrug.

_Yeah, and we didn't run into freaking snake-man on our way here_, Naruto added.

"You're lucky then; you get to relax for quite a bit until the ending has come. You're the fourth team to arrive."

"Fourth?!" Sakura said, and both her team-mates winced at the sound. _Please, no more screeching… _"Then, who came here before us?"

"Dunno the two latest, but I do know the first one. A team from Suna," Kakashi said. "Sabaku no Gaara's team."

"Gaara?" Naruto perked up at this. "Do we have to stick together while waiting for the others?"

"No," the man said, "why?"

"Then I'll go and see how it went for them! Later!" With that, he ran off at the direction where he felt the Suna siblings' chakras.

As he rounded the corner, the older Gaara became visible. Naruto slowed down and waited until Gaara caught up with him.

"You look like shit," he commented. "You should go ahead and get some sleep."

"Maybe," Gaara said. "I won't need more than an hour."

"Take your time; I won't go to sleep for a while. Just use our normal way when you're coming back; I'll see if I can get in contact with Shikamaru."

Gaara nodded and vanished again, and Naruto started down the hallway.

-o-

They had been given a room with three beds in to rest in until the rest of teams had arrived, and now the three had gathered there to just relax. Or technically, two.

Naruto had other things to do.

Walking down the halls as Shiroi, he was making his way to one of the meeting-rooms, where Sarutobi had requested his presence along with Kuroi and Akai. He had already talked to Shikamaru and the man was leaving a shadow… Naruto never really understood what it was, but it was something good so he never investigated further than that.

A whisper of wind behind him, and Akai walked behind him. In the next moment, shadows floated up and soon Kuroi was next to them.

"You good to go?" Shiroi asked; the black-haired man had after all been up for some time.

"Yep," Kuroi replied. "Might need a nap a little later."

"I can take over watching over Orochimaru," Akai said.

"He's outside of Konoha now. I don't think he's coming back until later."

"Either way," Shiroi said, "we're keeping surveillance on him. We'll divide it later."

"You got it," Kuroi said and they came to the doors that would lead them into the meeting-room. Shiroi knocked.

"Enter!"

The three entered and saw the Hokage was alone in the room. They bowed when Sarutobi turned around.

"Close the door, please," he said. "I've read the letter again." The scroll lay open before him on the desk.

"And…?" Shiroi asked.

"Who are you, really?" he asked as he looked at the three of them. "This letter suggests things… no one but a time-traveller from the future might know. Unless you make all this up, or see into the future?"

"Three possibilities, two are wrong," Shiroi said. "One is plain absurd, the other more or less impossible, the third one… unlikely to occur but not unheard of."

"Do you always speak so difficult?" the aged man groaned as he sat down. "I pick the first option."

"Time-travellers?"

"Yes. Now tell me your full names."

Shiroi made a sign to Kuroi who nodded and clapped his hands once.

"No one beside Sarutobi-sama will hear what we say now," he confirmed to the blonde.

"Good. Then I guess we'll reintroduce ourselves."

Sarutobi looked at the three men, waiting. Kuroi turned to the man, bowed and said:

"Nara Shikamaru."

Then Akai's turn.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Shiroi.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Saurtobi's jaw dropped. Whatever he had expected… this was not one of them.

* * *

Tbc…

So, here it is! Late as hell but here!

Chapter nine: A bit more talking to Sarutobi, then the preliminary matches! Don't know when to expect it, but it will come!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

Thanks for all the reviews!

And yes, I'm sorry if I'm short with the matches but honestly I don't feel like writing them out. You'll just read more thoroughly about a few.

**Chapter**** Nine**

_Previously:_

_Sarutobi looked at the three men, waiting. Kuroi turned to the man, bowed and said:_

"_Nara Shikamaru."_

_Then Akai's turn._

"_Sabaku no Gaara."_

_Shiroi._

"_And I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Saurtobi's jaw dropped. Whatever he had expected… this was not one of them._

The man had to take a few moments to collect himself. The three time-travellers waited patiently. Or rather, he needed more than a few moments. He sat silent for a while, easing his heart back to his normal rhythm as he watched the three each in turn. Now when he thought about it, they bore some resemblance to their younger selves.

Finally he took a deep breath and straightened up a bit. There was no use sitting there and just taking it in; if he really wanted to melt it he better have them talking about how it happened, why and what was going to happen next. So the Sandaime spoke:

"You are… from the future?"

"Yes," Shiroi replied.

"And your younger selves… haven't been affected by this?"

"That's… well…" Naruto looked at Gaara and Shikamaru who both shrugged; he was on his own there. He sighed and turned back to Sarutobi who was eyeing him curiously. "Gaara and Shikamaru from this time are unharmed while Naruto from this time… has… I guess more or less ceased to exist."

Sarutobi stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?" he managed at last.

"Kyuubi doesn't like competition," Naruto said with a shrug. "So… he got rid of the other Naruto."

"Got rid of him?"

"He hasn't told me what he did to that Naruto, okay?" the blonde said and threw up his hands. "I've been trying to ask him, but the fucking fox just won't slip the lid on this on. So I'm guessing he deleted the brat."

"You mean yourself," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I was a brat at this time," Naruto said.

"Kinda harsh isn't it?" Gaara said.

"Hey, I'm talking about myself, I'm allowed to be harsh!"

Sarutobi looked between the three and then hawked. They shut up.

"Naruto," he said and the blonde turned to look at him. "Whatever happened… happened. That's it. It'll take a little while to take it in, but let's move on for now. I'm guessing you've been impersonating your younger self?"

"That is correct," Naruto said. "Call it a selfish desire to be seen anything else but a loudmouthed brat who didn't know when to shut up."

"Again, kinda harsh," the redhead said. Naruto calmly smacked him over the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Sarutobi chuckled at the sight of them, which made them all three snap back to attention.

"Now I have that cleared up," he said, although he knew he would be thinking about it for time to come, "so I guess you know about Orochimaru?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"And the fact that he suddenly took off?"

"That actually… was kinda us," Naruto said.

"What did you do?"

"Promised to kill him if he didn't get out," Shikamaru said. "We're gonna kill him anyway but we didn't want to do it in the forest."

"So it's you guys I have to thank? I nearly shut the second exams down due to him but now I know we can keep going."

"His interest lies in Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said, "but he won't get the boy."

"Why does he want Sasuke?"

"He wants the Sharingan," Naruto replied. "He won't get close to Sasuke." He wondered if he was whining that out, like a stubborn child. He hoped not.

"With that look of yours," Sarutobi said, "I don't doubt it one bit."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to the meeting hall where the other teams had gathered, some had arrived moments ago while others had been able to rest for a bit.

Now it was time, to see what will happen after the time was up.

Naruto already knew but he could see the others did not. He looked over at Kabuto and felt another urge to walk up and kill the man, yet again holding it down and forcing a heavy lid on it. Nope, not going to do it. Not yet anyway.

The information was pretty much the same as always, although Naruto noted Sarutobi looked over at him once, probably to check his disguise. Sorry, old man, he looks to be every bit of a scrawny twelve-year old.

Leaving over to Gekko Hayate the Hokage climbed the stairs up the second level along with the Jounins and now they were informed about the preliminary matches. Naruto looked around and as before Kabuto gave up, however this time he was not saying anything against it. The man could go to a rock, crawl underneath it and die for all he cared.

Naruto looked up at the screen that began to list through their names, coming up with a random mix and it stopped with Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. The blonde looked at the Uchiha, got the look returned and then moved up to the second level with everyone else, leaving the two and Hayate alone on the first level.

Now when Sasuke did not have a cursed seal to worry about there was nothing really Yoroi could do. The Uchiha was too fast for him and caught up with his abilities within a few attacks. The blonde looked on as Sasuke made the same move as the last time, only this time without holding back. He was pretty sure he was grinning as he saw Yoroi smash into the ground, and Sasuke declared the winner.

Of course, hearing Ino and Sakura shout about it made Naruto wince, and Kyuubi moaned about his poor ears. Shaking that off he saw Sasuke had moved up to the second level and Shino moving down along with a Sound guy. The guy they had not met up with in the forest like last time. Now, with his arms perfectly fine Naruto wondered if it really would make any difference. Looking down at the ever stoic Shino, he was pretty sure it would not.

Not even five minutes later, Naruto was proved right and Zaku was shipped off to be treated for his injuries. Suddenly, a shadow moved near Naruto's feet, Shikamaru's voice drifted through his mind:

"_Come here for a few minutes, would you?"_

Naruto pretended to go to the bathroom, making a copy of himself that he sent back and who would alert him if his name showed up before he was back. With that done, he morphed back to his usual self and followed Shikamaru's trail until he met up with them both. Both had donned their Akai and Kuroi-looks, which was rather good because without them Gaara would be seen as an older Gaara and Shikamaru looked rather alike his young self and if not that, he would be connected to Shikaku.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We captured Kabuto before he could get to Orochimaru," Gaara said quietly, arms crossed. "Last time it took a lot longer for us to find him."

"We never really did capture him either. The bastard was dead when we found him," Shikamaru said. "We trapped him in our best seals."

"That should hold him until the end of the world," Naruto said with a smile.

"Or at least the next thirty years," Gaara said. "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him for now. Where is it?"

"In one of the hidden caves we found by the faces of the Hokages. Gaara sealed it shut so only we can come in."

Naruto looked over at the redhead. "I made it the usual way," Gaara said and he nodded. "For how long are we going to leave him?"

"As long as we can," the blonde said. "I don't feel a particular need to see that face of his for a while."

"Maybe he'll die," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "I mean, he starves to death."

"You can only hope," Naruto said and shrugged. "Anything else?"

"I got Kage Bunshins scouting," Shikamaru said. "If Orochimaru or one of his little friends comes closer, I'll know it."

"And Suna?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"They're not in on it," Naruto said. "Baki has informed everyone what has happened, but also ordered for them to pretend. If Orochimaru does get in here, he'll be in for a surprise when Suna turns on him and Sound when they need their help."

"So Gaara, Temari and Kankuro don't have to fight?"

"Except for in the finals," Naruto said.

"That's good. I mean, they shouldn't be fighting the way we were forced last time," the redhead said. "Shouldn't you be going back?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "My name hasn't been called yet but I don't really know who's fighting. I've kinda forgot the order."

"Well, it was a while ago, and you are a lot older," Shikamaru said.

"I sense a hint of sarcasm there so I advice you; shut up."

When he had returned and dismissed his copy, Temari and Tenten's fight was just finishing up with Temari being the winner. At least this time she did not half-kill Tenten, and the weapon mistress could actually walk away from the scene, back up to her team.

Once it was time for Shikamaru Naruto smiled a bit. A shadow had formed around his feet, larger and darker than usual and he knew his time's Shikamaru was watching to see how the younger one fared against Kin, the Sound girl. The shadow climbed up a bit on his feet which was okay since he already had black sandals on him. He leaned onto the rail and stood to watch the fight.

As expected, it happened the way Naruto remembered it but this time he could appreciate the plan. Last time he had thought Shikamaru was just strange. Having a high IQ though and Shikamaru was only expected to do that good.

The shadows detangled from him and vanished, the blonde knowing Shikamaru was probably off to Gaara or something. In that moment the names stopped and he saw he was up against Kiba. He glanced to the side and saw the boy grin; probably thought it would be a piece of cake. He had not seen much of Naruto since they finished at the Academy.

"Your turn, Naruto," Kakashi said and he nearly rolled his eyes. Instead he just nodded and moved towards the stairs. To his surprise Sakura did not say anything degrading to him. Just called out a small 'Good luck'. Sasuke nodded once he looked back and then he was down on the first level.

"This is going to be easy," Kiba said and Akamaru barked. Naruto sighed and moved towards the boy before saying:

"Maybe not."

Hayate looked at the two of them and then called out:

"Begin!"

Kiba immediately charged but Naruto was faster, jumping up in the air above him and flipping down on the floor again just as Kiba twisted around. Naruto took out one of his scrolls marked 'Weapons' and opened it behind his back, knowing where everything was and therefore did not hesitate touching one symbol. He removed a kunai with a string attached, and on the string were explosive notes. One of his tricks that was rather useful.

As Kiba came towards him again, Naruto moved his other hand and threw a smoke-bomb onto the floor. Immediately a black thickness welled out and Kiba stopped as the others wondered what the blonde was planning. Sarutobi, knowing who it was, was a bit excited to see what the older Naruto could do, and if he was cold enough to willingly hurt a younger shinobi.

Naruto himself were busy throwing the kunais around, moving with his eyes closed, already taken notes of his surroundings like Shikamaru had done and now made full use of it. Finally he jumped backwards, the scroll safely rolled up now and in his hand as he came whirling out of the smoke. He landed smoothly a bit away and dragged up a last kunai with an explosive note attached to the end of it.

The smoke cleared and they all stared.

Kiba stood in the middle of a net. A net made of strings and filled with explosive notes. He stared at Naruto who stood rigid a bit away, the kunai ready to be thrown. Kiba wondered what would happen if they all activated. He called on Akamaru that had escaped the net, and the dog jumped towards Naruto.

The blonde had already seen this. He twisted around, caught the dog by its neck and added a gentle pressure, ensuring it would black out. Akamaru flopped limply in his grasp.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Naruto gently laid the dog down. "What did you do to him?!"

"Will you forfeit?" Naruto asked, lifted the kunai again. "If you don't, I won't regret throwing this at you."

Kiba hesitated this time, glancing around him. He was not sure if they were real or fake. He wanted to believe they were fake. He really wanted that. But there was no way of being sure. And the blonde looked way too serious now. More serious than the older shinobis even.

"I don't believe you!" he finally shouted, because there was no way in hell he would be intimidated by the dead-last!

"Alright," Naruto said. "Your loss." And so he threw it.

The area around Kiba exploded, and Kurenai shouted, perhaps a moment too late or so she thought. The others were shocked; they had not expected him to actually do that. The blonde turned around and began walking towards the stairs again. Hayate moved forward, waved his way through the smoke and then said:

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

As medics came to take Kiba and Akamaru away Kurenai rushed down to see how her student was. Shino and Hinata followed, as Hayate continued removing the thick smoke.

"How is he?" the woman asked even as she sent a half-glare at Naruto. He was way too dangerous!

"Just unconscious," the medic replied her. "But that blonde boy sure is skilled."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"That trap wasn't meant to hurt anyone," the other medic said, and smiled a bit as her eyes grew wider. "It was just meant to knock someone out. To place those kunais and strings in the exact position… that's pretty tricky, and he did it like it was nothing."

"What about Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Just fine. Should wake up in the next few minutes."

"Hinata," Shino said quietly, and the girl turned to him. "The screen."

She looked over there, and her eyes widened. Naruto watched the two names, and wondered why some things had to stay the same.

_Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji_

That boy seriously needed to be brought down a few notches, and there was no way Naruto would let Hinata get that hurt again. If he so had to attached himself to her mind and knock her out, he would do it. Hopefully she would listen to him, and he oh-so subtly moved his mind out, trying to connect with hers without her responding like Shikamaru and Gaara did.

Watching the two making their way towards Hayate Naruto closed his eyes and sought Hinata's mind. The girl was different from what he could remember but she was not stronger than Neji. He ignored that they began to fight, just sitting with his forehead leaned against the rail that prevented him falling down, eyes still close and slowly, subtly, latching onto Hinata bit by bit so she would not be overwhelmed.

A sharp pain made his eyes open and he realized he felt her pain. The pain came with every gasping breath, and he saw blood drip down her lips. He made a sign and spoke in his mind:

_Hinata-san._

Hinata stopped for a moment, Neji not moving either, but her eyes were wide as she stared down at her own feet, hearing a man's voice in her head was not something she had ever felt before.

"_Who are you?"_

_A friend. Your lungs are damaged._

How did he know? She gasped again, replied, _"So? I can't just give up!"_

_That's the true spirit, Hinata-san, but I have no wish to see you die, and you will if you continue. Neji will kill you, and that will surely sign his own death. Fall back for now._

"_For now?"_

_You are strong, Hinata-san, you are powerful. Just not this day._

Hinata looked at her cousin and realized the man was right. There was no way she could defeat Neji now. He had trained himself hard to become more powerful, and at the moment he was superior to her. The girl managed to straighten her back but she felt her limbs were shaking horrible.

"Aren't you coming?" Neji mocked. "Then I will come to you!" He readied himself.

_Hinata-san…_

She caught Neji's eyes, and let her Byakugan fade away. He stopped, eyes narrowing. Blood dripped from her lips but she still bowed to him.

"Neji-san," she spoke, a waver in her voice. Her world was fading into blackness; she was not going to hold much longer. She looked up at him. "You're much stronger than me today. I can't defeat you. So I forfeit. I give you the victory this time… but not the next one."

She fell, unconscious, a slight smile on her lips.

Neji stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!"

Naruto watched as the medics took Hinata away, clenching his jaws. She was not as injured as last time but it had been near she had continued. He gripped the cold steel-bars until his knuckles were white.

"Naruto?"

He looked up to see Kakashi stand near where he was sitting. The man squatted down and gently unbent his hands.

"You were worried about Hinata, weren't you?" he said.

"She would have died had she continued," Naruto said and turned his eyes away.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"I could sense it," the blonde said. Then quieter, "Kyuubi could sense it… her body would not make it. Her heart would have given up. I'm glad she stopped."

Kakashi looked at him, and felt a frown on his face. There was something he was missing here.

Next match was between Lee and Gaara. Naruto could not help the slight smile as Lee jumped in excitement over it. He looked over to see Gaara take a deep breath, vanishing in sand and reappearing on the first level. Naruto called on his time's Gaara in case the younger one would loose control. It would be more comforting for that Gaara to be confronted by the older one. And if not that worked, then Kyuubi would step in.

He felt the man's chakra swirl, respond an affirmative and then moving towards the hall. The blonde glanced around but saw the others were too busy watching the two Genins. He turned his eyes there as well.

Hayate looked between them, then shouted out:

"Begin!"

Lee blurred out of sight and reappeared in the perfect position to land a hard kick on the other teen's shoulder. Or rather, in the perfect position for everyone beside Sabaku no Gaara.

The sand moved, blocked and threw the other away from Gaara, without the younger battling an eyelid. Lee landed and speeded off the moment after that, Naruto barely being able to keep up with the speed.

The match seemed endless. Lee came, tried to hit, Gaara blocked, and finally Lee let the weights go. Naruto felt the older redhead move into the hall, looked over and saw him coming up the stairs. Some of the shinobis knew about him and would not question his presence, and the others would be wise enough to shut up about it until the right time.

Kakashi glanced over and tensed a little as he saw Akai come walking while watching the two fighting on the first level. The man's walk was calm enough, his arms loosely crossed, eyes focused on the pair and a bit narrowed but the Copy-nin could not help but tense a bit more as the man came to a stop near Naruto. He was not sure whether he could trust those three mysterious shinobis or not, and therefore did not want any of them near one in his team until he knew for certain.

Naruto himself only glanced up and allowed a small smile slip out, in an angle where no one but Gaara could see him and the redhead ever so subtly nudged his leg with sand before it retreated. They settled down to watch the match.

Kakashi was not comfortable at all with Akai sitting down to a crouch next to Naruto but he kept his stoic mask in place, his body still with one eye directed towards them while the Sharingan tried to keep up with Lee's movements.

"We should not let Lee open any of the gates," Gaara murmured, too quietly for anyone else but the blonde to hear.

Naruto knew even if Lee escaped the broken bones and other injuries Gaara had caused last time, the opening of the gates would be bad enough. He nodded lightly and the redhead rose up again, walking a bit away from Naruto, focusing on the younger redhead this time. He willed Gaara to look up at him, pushing out his chakra ever so slightly, just enough with one look.

Gaara felt the push and looked around, saw his older self who glanced over at Lee and then back. The teen understood; he did not feel like hurting Lee too badly either but the Konoha Genin refused to give in.

Fine. He would knock the boy unconscious. A concussion was not that bad, something that Lee could recover from. Breaking a leg would not stop this one, Gaara knew that.

Lee stopped for a bit when he saw Gaara stood in an unfamiliar position; slightly crouched, right hand in front of him, fingers looking like claws while the other was nearby his left hip, the fingers also looking like claws.

He had been shown a technique by the older Gaara that would allow him to make the finishing move.

Lee saw the teen was intending to finish the fight and prepared to open the gates. There was no way he was going to loose!

Gaara closed his eyes, and the two time-travellers waited. The sand moved out from Gaara in a ring, constant movements and Lee had to throw up his arms to protect his face from the whipping wind. Gaara tilted his head up, the short red hair ruffling up and his eyes opened. He moved the hands.

Gai screamed his student's name as Lee was caught up in something, hauled upwards before hitting one of the walls, hard. Gaara let the sand catch the now unconscious teen before he could hit the floor and hurt himself more.

Hayate crouched down by Lee, then looked up and said:

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!"

The teen was already back at his siblings and the sand slowly trickled back to his gourd. The two looked at him with slight smiles. He had not tried to kill Lee. That was a good sign of him really changing.

Kakashi finally looked away from the sight, turned his head to focus on Akai but the man was already gone.

The preliminary matches ended with Dosu as a last winner, winning against Chouji, and then they were presented with the third exam fights.

Naruto was with Neji, like last time. It all looked the same the blonde noted and was a bit surprised how quickly they were dismissed after getting the information when it was time for the exam and what they should do in the meantime.

He met Sarutobi's eyes and the man nodded slightly. He had a job for them.

Exiting with the rest of the people, he claimed a toilet-break and vanished down a hall. Not even a minute later he was making his way to the room as Shiroi. Kuroi and Akai joined him shortly after that.

He could hear voices drifting out from the room, Anko being the loudest:

"He is here, and you know it, Hokage-sama! We can't have the third exams now!"

"It's all under control," Sarutobi said and looked at her. "Trust me, it is."

"All under control?" Ibiki asked. "With all due respect, just because Orochimaru is not nearby does not mean he's going to lie docile."

"As I stated, it's all under control," the old man said. "I have my private shinobis watching his moves."

"Private… shinobis?" Gai said slowly.

"They're not of any rank in this village, nor are they known to many people," Sarutobi said. "And there they are. Come in, Shiroi, Kuroi, Akai."

The shinobis in the room all whipped around as the three stepped in. Doing the customary bow, the three then began to walk towards the group.

"How is the watch on Orochimaru going?" the Hokage asked.

"I watch his every breath," Kuroi said with a smile.

"You're not watching it now," Anko countered with.

"Alright then, my _shadow_ is watching his every breath. One move I don't like, and I'll choke him to death. Slowly."

"Sadist," Akai muttered.

"Shut up."

Shiroi only needed to glance back for both to shut up. Kakashi stared at them. So they were on Konoha's side.

"They should have been introduced to us when they first arrived," Ibiki said. "That's normal."

"Well, this isn't a normal situation. They don't serve Konoha… they serve me." The Hokage waved Shiroi towards him and the blonde began to walk. Kuroi and Akai stayed behind. "I want to have this mission done."

He gave Shiroi a scroll, and then looked him over.

"Kakashi," he then said.

"Yes?" the Copy-nin said.

"You are intending to train Sasuke aren't you?" Sarutobi asked.

"I will try dividing my time equally between him and Naruto," Kakashi said. "I'm sensei to both, not one of them."

"Sasuke will need a lot of help with that Sharingan of his," the old man said. "Shiroi, you're used to abnormal amounts of chakra, and can defeat it."

"Yes."

"You know of Konoha's Jinchuuriki?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, yes," Shiroi replied. "What about him?"

Sarutobi thought for a bit, or at least it looked that way, and then said:

"Train him, Shiroi."

"Naruto has only seen the man once---" Kakashi began.

"And Shiroi will be able to handle Kyuubi's chakra," Sarutobi interrupted. "Once you get back from your mission, you will train Naruto. He needs help."

"Understood," Shiroi said. "I'll try to not make it uncomfortable with him."

Kakashi felt uncomfortable with this already.

"However," the blonde said, "as I'm off to a mission after this meeting, surely it will take a week at least, Naruto should be with his sensei."

The Copy-nin looked over at him in surprise but Shiroi kept his chilling eyes at the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded and said:

"That would be for the best. Can you agree with these terms, Kakashi?"

"If I can see Naruto when he's training with you, Shiroi-san," the man said.

"Of course," Shiroi said and looked at Kakashi for the first time. "I will not keep him from you. I will be going then."

"Introduce yourself to Naruto before you leave, give him some time to digest the news," the Hokage said. "I don't want to shock him when you get back."

Naruto knew this was to make it easier on the three of the time-travellers, being introduced to the shinobis so they could walk around freely. The act with him training himself was also so he could have some free time while he made up 'training' for his copy. It was rather nice of the Hokage to do this to them.

"I will go and find him then," Shiroi said and bowed a bit. "Then we shall take off."

"You haven't asked what kind of mission it is," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"I don't questions orders I've been given by a man I'm currently under in rank," Shiroi said. "Would you?"

With that he turned around and walked out, Kuroi and Akai following, Kuroi having lit a cigarette while the two had been talking and now offered it for Akai to have a taste. They vanished through the doors, white, black and red.

Kakashi turned back to the Hokage.

"Shiroi is a good teacher," Sarutobi said to the Copy-nin. "And a good student. Isn't that right, Kurenai?"

They turned to look at the woman who simply nodded.

"His training with Genjutsu is done?" the elderly man said as he rose up.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "He only needed the basis, plus with his strength not many Genjutsus can be kept in place if he wants to tear them apart."

"Tell me about it," Sarutobi muttered as he took on his Hokage hat. "That man could tear me apart if he so wished. Terrible strength he has."

"You trust him?" Ibiki said.

"Yes," the man said and looked at them all in turn. "He's a good ally. He, Kuroi and Akai are all good men. Remember that."

Tbc…

* * *

New chapter, just before I go to Berlin and all!

Chapter ten: The mission happens to involve a gambling city and the convincing of a certain blonde-haired woman to come to Konoha on Sarutobi's request.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

Time for another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy!

And I've decided to use English translations for techniques from this chapter on, to make it easier on both me and readers (so we know what the hell they are doing in a fight). I've always thought it sounded ridiculous to have the English names but I know it's annoying not knowing what it means. So ridiculous it is. The only things I may write out in Japanese are names on weapons and such, like when a sword has a special name.

-o-

**Chapter**** Ten**

Kakashi found his team along with team ten at a restaurant, all eating lunch.

"Ah, sensei!" Sakura called out. The man walked over to them and took a seat, as well as Asuma who had entered along with him.

He looked over at Naruto and said:

"Have you talked to Shiroi-san?"

"Yeah, he came up," Naruto replied and looked up at the man. "He doesn't seem so bad. He said he would be gone on a mission for a week or so. Does that mean I get no training?"

"No, you and Sasuke will be training with me," Kakashi said. "And Sakura, even if you didn't make it to the third exam you should come too and train."

"That's probably a good idea," the girl said and looked at her food. "I'll just have to work hard to try next year!"

"Like you can do it, forehead-girl!"

The boys in the teams rolled their eyes as the girls got into a verbal fight.

"Oi, Naruto, how come we haven't seen that Shiroi before?" Shikamaru asked. "Or should I be asking you guys that?" He looked at the adults.

"They hadn't been introduced to the village properly," Asuma said.

"They?" the teen questioned.

"They were three," Naruto said. "Shiroi, Kuroi and… Akai?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "A three-man team."

"Yeah, and they got weird names," Asuma said. "Wonder how long they've been working together."

Kakashi had a feeling they had been for a long time.

-o-

Naruto left his copy in the apartment, clear instructions of what would happen the time when he was not there and then he moved to meet up with Gaara and Shikamaru. They would leave Fire country to get to a city where they would gather a scroll back for the Hokage. The task itself was not that hard, it was more the journey there and back that would take time. Then there was the side-note that might also take a bit of time.

The two were waiting for him at the north gate, sleepy guards watching them. He jumped down in front of them and began to walk, knowing they would follow.

"Fast or slow?" Gaara asked.

"Let's go fast for today," Naruto said. "Do any of you guys know what kind of place this city is?"

"Gambler one," Shikamaru said. "Checked it up."

"Gambling," Naruto mused, his thoughts turning to a certain blonde super-strong woman with a love for gambling and sake. Of course.

"You interested in staying for a bit?" Gaara asked. "We can arrange that."

"Nah, gambling like that has never been my thing. But I'm sure we'll be entertained while there."

"Only you would say that about convincing a super-strong woman with a temper," Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto gave a feral grin, and the brunette, now in his Kuroi-shape, groaned in misery.

As on cue, they began to run and soon disappeared from Konoha.

-o-

Gaara looked over at Naruto and Shikamaru, grinning a bit. No matter how much Naruto nagged about Shikamaru being a lazy ass, he never let the brunette get behind no matter what happened. Probably one of the reasons why so many in their own time had come to respect the blonde so much.

Naruto glanced over at the redhead, saw the grin and snapped:

"What?"

"Nothing. It just looks kind of cute."

"Shut up!"

Naruto did not stop, instead he speed up despite having Shikamaru on his back, jumped far higher than Gaara thought he was able to but the redhead just laughed and ran faster to keep up.

"I can't believe you sprained your ankle," the blonde growled to Shikamaru who smiled sheepishly from his spot on Naruto's back.

"What can I say? Trees are evil!"

"You probably did it with purpose!"

"I think I'm offended."

"You think?!"

Gaara caught up to them, this time riding on sand, and Naruto growled, suddenly unloading Shikamaru onto the sand and then ripping out a scroll.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the redhead asked.

"Getting someone."

"Naruto, you don't mean--? No, man, why her, come on!"

Too late. Smoke, a roar and Naruto jumped up on the great back filled with hot red fur. The fox boosted past the smoke, past them, legs moving past over tree-roots and dirt in great leaps. She turned her head, saw Shikamaru and Gaara and they swore the fucking fox was grinning.

"She likes to bite legs!" Shikamaru wailed.

"Only on the ones who are annoying her," Naruto reassured. "Right, girl?"

He rubbed the top of her head, the fox rumbled and ran faster, knew Naruto loved it. Shikamaru shouted something after them but neither bothered to listen to him raging and ranting behind Gaara. The redhead sighed, and used sand to protect his ears.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Gaara asked a while later, catching up with Naruto.

"You tired?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to keep it stable for so long and at this speed," the redhead said.

"I want to keep moving some more, let's switch. I run, you guys on Sabre."

When hearing that, Sabre came to a stop at the same time as Gaara stopped his sand. Shikamaru limped over to the great fox, petted her bulk before getting up slowly, and to his credit she did not try to playfully snap after either of his legs. Gaara nodded to Naruto, cracked his shoulders and neck before jumping up on the fox, stroking her fur.

"Follow my lead, girl," Naruto said and then they were off again.

-o-

They camped outside near some rocks that would provide protection, and Naruto started a fire while Gaara checked over Shikamaru's ankle.

"Feels better?" he asked the brunette.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied and slowly moved it. "Should be fine in a day or two."

"You're not running tomorrow," Naruto said. "It won't heal up right then. Sabre can carry you."

"Just as long as she doesn't try any funny business." If she had eyebrows, Sabre would have raised one in suggestion, and Shikamaru shuddered, continuing, "You know, Naruto, she's way too scary to just be a fox."

"She's a summoned fox," the blonde said and rested against her, "of course she's scary. That's one of the requirements to be a bad-ass summoned-fox, didn't you know that?"

"She… she's just scary, alright!"

Sabre laid her head down and growled a bit, not taking it as an insult. Naruto burrowed down, missing this sometimes, feeling the heat and the steady heartbeat, the soft fur under his hands and cheek. He had to summon her more often.

He had not summoned a toad ever since Jiraiya died. He had not done a lot until Kyuubi practically forced the fox summons on him and made Sabre appear, the mother-hen of the foxes. Ever since, she had been a pretty constant object in his life. Someone who would never hate him no matter what he did.

Shikamaru and Gaara looked over when they had heard nothing from Naruto in a few minutes. The sight that greeted them was normal, although missed a bit; Naruto asleep resting against Sabre's side, her thick tail over him and her head positioned near the limp body, eyes glittering. She raised it a little when she saw them watching her, cocked it to the side as if to ask what the fuck they were looking at, and then she laid it back on the ground and they returned to their own tasks of getting comfortable.

-o-

Sarutobi looked up as Kakashi entered the room, put down the papers he was reading and waved the man forward. The Copy-nin came to a stop in front of his desk and scratched his head.

"Something on your mind, Kakashi?" the aged man asked, although he had a fair guess what Kakashi came for.

He sat down and seemed to think over his words, careful now as he threaded on unknown ground.

"You're worried about Shiroi and Naruto aren't you?" the man said and Kakashi looked up, did his eye-smile and said:

"That obvious, huh?"

"It's normal for a teacher to worry about his students. Ask Iruka," Sarutobi said with a smile. "Although that man takes it a bit to the extreme."

"Yeah, he still worries about Naruto," the grey-haired man said and rubbed his neck.

"Naruto is dear to him, don't be bothered by it. And I assure you, Shiroi will not let Naruto be harmed."

"It's just… I don't know anything about him, I've only seen him a few times and during those times I can't tell whether he's on our side or not…"

It was unusual to hear Hatake Kakashi ramble, and a bit amusing. Sarutobi smiled and said:

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes. Imagine my surprise when they first showed up, entering my office like the wind, no explanation, just offering to work for me and me alone," Sarutobi said as he turned to look out the window. "Somehow I still knew I could trust them. Shiroi looks and acts cold when you don't know him, but once you get a little under his skin you'll see he's nice. Kuroi and Akai are almost always with him, so your student will get to see a lot of new things with them."

"I just feel a bit uneasy about it all."

"I know, Kakashi, but don't worry," Sarutobi said and leaned closer to the man. "Shiroi will protect Naruto. I swear that to you."

-o-

Entering the city the three had a look around, donned in simple brown cloaks and Sabre gone, Shikamaru having a slight limp only enforced their looks as travellers. That was just as well, they wanted to get in quietly and get out quietly.

"Who will look for her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I vote for Naruto," Gaara said.

"Of course you do," Naruto muttered. "Why me?"

"Because if she challenges you for a match, you'll kick her ass and drag her to Konoha," the redhead said with a shrug.

"You can do that too!"

"Yeah, but you do it without breaking a sweat," Shikamaru chirped. "We'll look like sweating pigs once we've finished running away from her."

"You will, at least. There's a thing called exercising, I'm pretty sure Gaara have heard about it but I'm not so sure you have," Naruto muttered and Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at him. "Alright, I'll find her. You go get the scroll. We'll meet up outside the city, rock formation, in a while?"

"You got it," Gaara said and steered Shikamaru down one street while Naruto took another, stretching out his chakra to see if Tsunade was there.

It was Sarutobi who had found her and he wanted her to come back to Konoha, as well as Jiraiya. Naruto knew Jiraiya was already in the village, but had not summoned up the courage to go see him. Well, not yet anyway. He probably would do that first thing after this mission when he realized how foolish it was to fear meeting someone who had died in his time. This was a new time and the pervert was alive, he should just be happy about it.

Bingo.

Not only did he feel her, Naruto also had a visual of her and Shizune. The girl was holding Tonton tightly while pursing her lips, probably keeping in what she wanted to say, which was that they would leave. He had to smile at that, and then entered.

Tsunade turned her head, felt his chakra and eyed him as he sat down by one of the machines, digging out some coins.

"You're not here for the gambling," she said as she started over with her own machine.

"How could you tell?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Your chakra tells me you're a shinobi, and they don't gamble."

"Not? What about you, Tsunade-hime?"

She looked over at him sharply but he had turned back to the machine, seeing if he was having any luck. Most of the time, he did not. He wondered if he somehow had inherited Tsunade's bad luck at games, or at least when it came to gambles.

A few coins were his win and he gathered them, stood up from the chair and looked over at her.

"Who ordered you here?" she asked, also standing up after losing one last time. Shizune stood behind her, wary. "Someone I owe money?"

"Sarutobi-sama did," Naruto replied.

Judging by her look, Tsunade had not expected that. She kept looking at him as if it was a joke and he nearly gave a sigh, then he said:

"And no, it's not a joke. He wishes to see you again."

"I'm not going to Konoha."

"Then I'll just have to drag your cowardly ass there," he said and left, knowing she would be angry enough to follow him. She was not really a coward, but it was easier to bait her by calling her that.

True enough, he had only managed to get out of the city before Tsunade jumped down in front of him. Shizune came running from the gates in the distance, Tonton tightly in her arms.

"You called me a coward," the woman said casually.

"Yes, I did," Naruto replied softly. "Care to show the opposite?"

"I'm not going to Konoha."

"I believe you said that already. And I say you should."

"Why?"

"For your former teacher's sake. He only wishes to meet you."

"No," she said. "I left Konoha long ago. I'm not going back."

Naruto smiled a bit, and she took a step back, wary. "I propose a solution," he said, and while still not looking entirely sure, Tsunade nodded. "A match between you and me. You win, I'll go back and tell Sarutobi-sama you were not to be found. However, I win, and you will follow me back to Konoha."

The woman thought this over, Naruto waiting patiently. Shizune edged closer to the blonde woman, sensing there was no malicious intent coming from the man but still was careful.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "I accept. Shizune, back away."

Naruto removed his cloak and she stared at his white dressing, then shaking her head.

"Are you really a shinobi?" she called out.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your clothes. Normally we don't wear that much white, dirt and blood stand out very well on that."

"I guess I wear them as proof of my skills."

"Yeah?"

"Let's see if there's a speck of dirt or blood on them when we're done," the blonde said with a wide smile.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, and then she ran forward.

Naruto avoided her first hit with a fast move to the left, jumped up in the air and twisted around, coming to a landing some thirty feet away from her. The woman looked up. The ground had cracked heavily underneath her knuckles.

"You're fast," she commented.

"And you strong," he countered with, and debated whether to use one of his scrolls or fight without them. Tsunade did not give him much more to think about it before she attacked again though, and he removed his hand from them. He would go without them for this fight.

Tsunade attacked again, and Naruto caught her fist with his hand. Her eyes widened, but he did not give her a chance to recover, instead he tightened his grip, swung around and threw her away. The woman landed safely on her feet but her eyes were on the blonde man.

Already were her shoes dusty but so far there was nothing on his clothes that she could see. Could he really be that skilled to get away with his clothes still clean? Even his shoes were white.

'She's gonna give you a fight if you stand there like an idiot.'

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's statement and straightened up. He cracked his knuckles, slapped his hands together and Tsunade threw her hands up against the shock-wave. She took them down again, and knew his element was wind.

They both stood still, searching for a weakness, and then Tsunade moved. Naruto stayed still.

"I never got your name," she said, moving sideways, eyes trained on him.

"You may call me Shiroi," he answered.

"Shiroi… I should've guessed it." She snorted after that, and took off towards him.

He jumped the split second before she hit, and the ground opened up, broke apart and he landed a bit away. She turned, did not give him a breather as she came towards him again. He jumped once more, but this time slapped his hands again and the shock-wave made the dust fly in the air.

He landed, went through seals but did not utter any words. Tsunade watched, waited to see what the technique was.

"You can't see it," Naruto said and smiled a bit at her. "After all, can you spot air itself with your eyes?"

The wind closed in on her and she jumped away. Naruto released the technique; it was mostly used to choke people to death, or in its weakened stage, trap them. Tsunade had felt it move in on her though and escaped. He realized he probably let her do that, because he wanted a fight with her. It had been such a long time since he sparred with the woman.

But in this time, she still had her fear for blood. He had to make that fear vanish somehow, for her sake. Should he let himself get hurt? Or should he hurt her, make her stand up despite seeing blood?

He had already boasted a bit about his skills so he would be failing his own words if he got himself hurt. Naruto sighed, made another set of seals and swirled around.

Tsunade's breath was cut short when the wind knocked into her mid-section and she flew backwards, landing hard on her back. Something dripped from her mouth and she looked down.

Blood. She froze up. She had bit through her tongue at the impact, and the blood dripped steadily from her mouth to the ground. She spit and coughed, her eyes unable to leave the sight.

Naruto looked at her and said:

"You're scared of blood, aren't you? Sarutobi-sama told me you might be."

She did not look up, but her fists tightened. He had a feeling what she expected him to say. _Coward_, and another thousand things that came down to one meaning; that she was weak.

"I have a friend who just a while ago couldn't pick up a kunai without starting to tremble," he said and her head shot up. "And he isn't weak. Not anymore. He overcame it. You're as strong as him, Tsunade-hime, I know that. Prove it to me."

She looked at him, trying to figure him out. One minute he was taunting her, the other he wanted her to get up and fight. She slowly rose up, wiped her mouth and saw her hand was not trembling anymore.

"You're hard to figure out," she stated, spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"So I've heard," he replied.

"You don't think me as a coward."

"I knew you would hate that."

"How did you know it?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling," he said, then moved into a Taijutsu position. "Now, Tsunade-hime, are you ready?"

She threw away her robe and cracked her knuckles, grinning. "About time the warm-up was done," she replied and then began to run, faster than before.

He knocked away her fist with a strike of his arm, moved one leg back and thrust it up in a kick that she narrowly avoided. She took a hold of his arm and he felt the sensation of her chakra cutting into the arm, then she jumped back.

The pain was bearable and he looked down at the arm. "Nice work," he said. "You tried to sever the muscles."

Her face remained close.

"However, I have to disappoint you. It was a long time ago something like that worked on me," he said and flexed his hand, soothing the burning muscles, pushing away her chakra. Deciding on something, he worked his trench-coat off and threw it aside, leaving him only in a fish-net shirt and black fingerless gloves. He usually had a pair that went up to his elbows but for today they ended around his wrists.

Shizune had moved to a safer location and looked at them both. Tsunade had incredible strength and lots of ways to hurt people from the inside with an impact from the outside. However, the man was unknown for both of them; the only clue he had given was that he used wind and he seemed good to repel Tsunade's tries to hurt him from the inside out. Plus he had caught her fist. Not many people would do that.

Now the blonde woman moved again and Naruto stood ready. She jumped up and made ready to strike him by a falling axe kick. Knowing the effects of that, he took a hold of the leg before she could hit him, looked into her widening eyes, ignored the way his muscles and bones protested at the motion and instead gripped her ankle and threw her down onto the ground. The second leg however managed to give him a solid one in the stomach and he was pushed back. As she got up her eyes focused on him.

His clothes were still clean, despite the dust around them, and it annoyed her just a tiniest bit. But then she saw blood coming out from his mouth.

"That sure showed me why I shouldn't let you kick me in the gut," he said and wiped the blood away. "Impressive."

"Impressive?" she said, stood ready for an attack.

"Your kick. It's impressive." And with that, he started with seals again, this time calling out: "Wind Release: Cut!"

A powerful wind broke from him and Tsunade threw up her arms, shot her chakra out to protect her skin. Where she had not been fast enough she felt the biting air cut open small, small wounds. She struck her fist down in the earth so the shock would stop the air from coming.

"Not good enough!" she heard Naruto call out. Another slap of his hands, and she jumped away from the shock-wave. As she looked around, her eyes saw something in the air. The woman looked up and her eyes widened a fraction.

The blonde man was standing in the air. He looked down at her, sun beating on both of them and said:

"I hope I won't hurt you too much with this, Tsunade-hime."

He made seals again but this time said nothing, just leaned his head up and opened his mouth wide. His arms flew out, like wings, and he released a howl to the sky. Her eyes opened wide as fire rushed out of his mouth, and she realized he could use both wind and fire.

The fire formed into an animal, which one she could not see, and for a moment it was still in the air, before rushing down towards her, getting larger with each second.

She threw her arms up and the fire hit the ground, exploding.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed.

-o-

Gaara looked back and Shikamaru stopped once he realized the man was not following him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto used a combo, that's all."

"Oh. Is he trying to kill her or what?"

"She isn't that weak," the redhead said and turned back to Shikamaru. "But the fight should end soon."

"How can you tell?"

"If she doesn't give up now, he'll take it up to a whole new level."

"He hasn't done that for a long time, we both know that," Shikamaru said.

"And he hasn't fought any strong people for a long time," Gaara said. "Why overuse your powers against a thug? With Tsunade and the like, he won't hold back forever."

"You mean we will in the near future see him fight for real? I admit, while I haven't done much fighting myself the last couple of years, watching him was always entertaining."

Gaara looked over at him, and saw the grin. "Yeah," he replied. "I think we will see him fight for real in the near future."

-o-

Tsunade coughed and felt Shizune's hands on her shoulders, and she looked up. Her skin had minor burns but she had managed escape relatively unharmed from the technique.

Naruto was putting on his trench-coat again and looked over at her. She noticed he maybe was a bit sweaty but that was all. There was not even any dirt on his shoes, and she wondered if he really was that strong, or just picky how his clothes looked like.

"My loss," Tsunade said after a moment's silence. "I guess I'll go with you then."

"Alright," he said.

"One question though."

"Yes?"

"With that power, why settle on being the Hokage's underdog?"

Naruto laughed at that as he moved towards them. "First of all, I'm not working for the Hokage," he said. "I'm working for Sarutobi-sama. Secondly, being an underdog is sometimes more entertaining than ordering people around."

"Sarutobi is the Hokage."

"But not forever," he said. "That's about it. Anything you need to go back and get from the city?"

"No," she said and rose up. "You?"

"Nope. I'm meeting up with the others in my team soon by the rock formation over there. Or they might be waiting for me already."

They took off after Tsunade had healed her burns, and was by the rock formation within minutes. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said:

"Let me guess… their names are Kuroi and Akai or something?"

"Oh dear me, we're easy to figure out," Naruto said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Gaara watched them silently. The blonde turned to the two and continued, "Did you get it?"

"Piece of cake," Shikamaru said.

"How's your ankle?"

"Good as new."

"Wanna have Sabre testing that out?"

"No!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at that and Naruto grinned. Shikamaru had the nerve to pout, and Tsunade knew she would enjoy their company.

-o-

Sarutobi was standing on the roof of the Hokage Tower when someone landed behind him. He turned, and his eyes widened slightly.

Tsunade looked back at him and said with a slight smile:

"What a way to contact me, sending a man of that grade."

"I thought he might be able to convince you," he said quietly. "How are you, Tsunade?"

"I'm fine," she said as she walked forward. "Tell me something… how strong is Shiroi?"

"I don't know. Stronger than me. As you are here, he must have given you a good show, or proved that he could defeat you as well."

"I don't think he fought very seriously with me," she stated. "So I was a bit nervous how he would be if he fought all out. I took the easy way out; I admitted defeat and tagged along. I must say, you choose your people well."

"I didn't choose them, they chose me," Sarutobi said and looked back at the stone faces of the Hokages. "I'm guessing they went their own way after you entered the village."

"Shiroi said something about a boy."

"Ah, yes, Naruto. A boy he's going to train for the Chuunin exams."

"They're going on?"

"Yes, or well, this is the beginning of the month between the second and third exam," he said.

"Naruto… the kid with Kyuubi inside."

"Yes. Shiroi can handle large chakra-amounts thrown at him, I think if Kyuubi lashes out he'll put a lid on that."

Tsunade walked up to him and looked up at the stone faces. "Why did you want me to come back?" she asked.

"Not only you. I'm looking for Jiraiya as well. I just wanted to see you two after so long."

She snorted. "You're an old geezer, sensei."

He chuckled. "I know."

-o-

Naruto looked up from his kunai to see Hinata enter the training-area where he was with his copy, and for once the copy was in the guise as Shiroi. The girl looked over at him and then at the copy. Then she took courage and walked closer.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," she said softly as she came into hearing distance.

"Hinata-san," he replied with.

"Is that Shiroi-san? I heard about him."

The copy waved a hand to her in greeting, and returned to his scroll.

"Yeah, that's him," Naruto replied. "He's doing some research. Why are you here, Hinata? Did they already release you from the hospital?"

"As long as I don't do anything exhausting, I'm fine," she said timidly. "I… I made lunch."

She held out a basket and Naruto looked at it, then her face. She was blushing.

"Really?" he said.

"There's enough for all three of us," she stated.

He raised an eyebrow but was not about to say no to a meal from Hyuuga Hinata. "Shiroi, can we take lunch-break now?"

The copy looked up, thought about it, then nodded. Naruto put away the kunai and the two teens went over to the man, seating themselves down and Hinata began unpacking from the basket. She had been so thoughtful she even had tea with her.

Naruto smiled a bit down at his food. It seemed like she was progressing just fine to be the strong woman he had come to know in the future.

Tbc…

* * *

New chapter!

Chapter eleven: Kakashi comes to watch Shiroi train Naruto, meets Kuroi and Akai there as well. Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru meeting up with Gaara the younger and his siblings. Then, time for the third exams! Orochimaru attacks. Don't know when it'll come out, may take a bit or may be quick. We'll see.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews, and here you have another chapter to read and enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Eleven**

Kakashi had set Sasuke to work along with Sakura and now took a quick trip to see how Naruto was doing. He had been trying to push the worry out of his mind but he just had to see his blonde-haired student for a little bit. Just to make sure he was alright with the blonde man.

As he jumped down in the training-area Shiroi had told Kakashi they would be, the Copy-nin surveyed the scene.

Naruto was training aim for the day apparently. Shiroi sat on a stone not far from Naruto, eyes trained on how the teen stood and while Kakashi was watching the man rose up and corrected the boy's stance.

"Never leave your side open," he told the boy. "Always alert on the idea of being attacked while attacking yourself."

Naruto nodded, and Shiroi looked up to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san," he said and the grey-haired man nodded. "Keep going, Naruto."

The boy continued throwing, and the real Naruto walked up to Kakashi. It was a bit amusing pretending to train himself. Bit confusing as well.

"Seems like it's going well," Kakashi had to admit.

"He's stubborn to learn," Shiroi replied. "That's a plus."

"Any problems so far?"

"No. Can't see what Sarutobi-sama was worried about; he seems to have control over the situation."

Kakashi stayed for a bit, watching as Naruto practised the aim and Shiroi dividing his attention between a scroll and watching the blonde teen.

A step behind them and suddenly Akai was standing by Shiroi's side, arms crossed and eyes gazing at Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sama wishes to see us later," he stated as the Copy-nin watched them.

Shiroi simply nodded. Akai turned his head to watch the blonde man and continued:

"Are you alright, Shiroi-sama?"

"I'm fine," Shiroi replied. "Naruto, your side."

The teen corrected his stance immediately, more aware of his position as he continued throwing and when Kakashi looked back to Shiroi the redheaded man was gone.

-o-

Naruto's face did not betray anything as he saw Jiraiya for the first time in this time, but he was rather happy to see the old pervert again. Of course, the man only saw Naruto as one of Sarutobi's henchmen, more or less, but the blonde was not really bothered by that. Just as long as the man was alive he was perfectly content.

He knew Gaara and Shikamaru were watching him. Like they, he also had deaths he never really got over with and Jiraiya's was one of them. He could remember the good times with his teacher but often that brought on the bad ones. He was not sure why it happened with just Jiraiya; other deaths he had moved on from. Maybe it was because the only person he had ever looked up on as some kind of parent. A very perverted, strange parent but a parent nonetheless; he had not been particularly picky as a kid.

The three watched from a distance as the Hokage interacted with his two old students. Tsunade greeting Jiraiya for the first time since she left the village, the same with the white-haired man. Finally said man took a look at them and said:

"Who are they, Sarutobi?"

"Shinobis. My shinobis," the old man answered.

"The white one beat the crap outta me," Tsunade said, a small smile on her face.

"Well, he was told he could use any method he wanted," the Hokage admitted. "I knew reasoning would be just useless with you, Tsunade."

"You were right about that one. His reasoning was good I thought. He win, I go. I win, he goes. Thought it would be easy."

"He doesn't really make things easy, does he?" Sarutobi said.

"I doubt he even really tried fighting with me," she said.

"He didn't want to hurt you," the man said. "Because he kind of promised me to bring you back in one piece or not bring you back at all."

"I think they're talking about you," Gaara said.

"No shit," Naruto replied.

"You know, Jiraiya is going to notice you're staring at him," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I'm not staring at him," the blonde said and looked away.

"Yeah, right," the brunette muttered.

"Sarutobi looks content," Gaara commented.

He did look content. He was meeting up with long lost pupils after all. Naruto wondered if he thought about Orochimaru. The snake had been his favourite, perhaps unconsciously so but still his favourite. It was probably pretty hard killing your favourite student, even though he was an ass.

"How's Orochimaru doing?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Lying low," the shadow-user replied. "He's not stupid."

"I wish he was," the blonde said. "Would give us less trouble."

"We still got Akatsuki to take care off," Gaara said.

"I wish they were stupid," Naruto muttered and the two were inclined to agree with him.

-o-

Jiraiya walked up to the blonde when he had spotted Shiroi alone in a clearing. He had heard a bit about the man from Sarutobi but there was something about him that Jiraiya could not put his finger on.

"Shiroi-san?"

Naruto turned around at hearing Jiraiya's voice, swearing in his mind that he had been so lost in thoughts he had not heard the man approach. Kyuubi snickered, Naruto shut him up. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Just Jiraiya," the white-haired man said.

"Then… Shiroi."

"So," Jiraiya said and sat down opposite of Shiroi. He was currently sitting with his legs crossed in the clearing, just relaxing, pretending to have Naruto do some running. "How did Sarutobi get you guys on his side?"

"We volunteered."

"Not a lot would do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, Konoha is said to be strong enough. Plus swearing yourself to him alone, and not the village."

"I don't want to be chained," Shiroi replied. "Would you?"

"Not really. But you did chain yourself by offering him your services?"

"It's a difference between chained against your will, and temporarily letting yourself be caught."

If this Jiraiya had been the Jiraiya Naruto had trained with he would have been surprised. Mostly because of his words perhaps. Naruto had indeed grown up a lot. Many said so; he was so different they did not recognize him anymore.

Same with Shikamaru and Gaara. Naruto never thought it would come a day when Gaara said something more than five words in a sentence, but he had been happily proved wrong. The redhead had started talking more, and while Shikamaru still complained a lot he was a lot more focused in his speech. Naruto himself… apparently he sounded wise.

He had almost laughed when hearing it the first time. Him, wise? Sure, he could manage saying something that made sense and impress others, but mostly he thought he was just fooling himself. From time to time though came the real comments, almost unknowingly and afterwards he wondered where the hell that came from. He blamed Kyuubi.

_Yeah, blame the __poor, innocent fox._

'Shut up. There is not a cell in you that are innocent.'

Jiraiya looked more closely at him.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"No, not what I remember," Naruto said. He slowly stretched out his legs, flexing his hands and then letting them rest on his knees that he brought up a bit, planting his feet flat to the ground. His pose was relaxed yet ready for an attack, and Jiraiya had to praise that. Not many managed to adapt a look of relaxing while still being prepared.

"You look a bit familiar though," the white-haired man muttered before he fell back on the grass, staring up at the sky.

Naruto did not reply.

-o-

The Suna siblings stopped their training when they saw Naruto come as Shiroi. Not far behind him were Kuroi and Akai. Temari and Kankuro continued training while Gaara walked to them instead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just checking," Naruto replied. "How's training going?"

"I hope I won't do something… drastic." Gaara knew he did not have complete control of Shukaku, and the demon could get his ideas if bold enough.

"Don't worry," Akai said. "I'm sure if the guy dares to start make a mess, we'll be there to let him know who's in charge."

Gaara knew they would help him, and therefore smiled.

-o-

Time went by swiftly, and suddenly Naruto stood in his disguise as his younger self, preparing to go out and have his match against Neji. He was going to change the Hyuuga's views of the world, if he so had to bang it into the boy's skull.

Bang just hard enough to let it go in but loose enough to not kill him.

…

That would be a bit difficult. Naruto sighed; why did he even think about it? So he rose up and flexed his hands a few times, looking over at the others. The Suna siblings stood a bit away from the others while some of the ones from Konoha stood together. Neji stood by the doorway though, waiting for their names to be called out.

He had met Hinata earlier and she had wished him good luck before going to where Kiba apparently was seated. She looked better this time than the last; now she walked at normal speed and her eyes was not as tired. Still, she had a bit until she had recovered.

The crowds started to cheer, and a moment later their names were called out. Naruto rose up, glanced over at the others and was rather glad Kakashi had finished training with Sasuke so the boy was there on time. Before anyone to look at him, Naruto was on his way down to the field.

The match would not be a hard part. Looking around though, he was a bit worried that Orochimaru might attack, slipping through their fingers as it was only so long two people could watch him constantly. Something was bound to go wrong, and the blonde knew that. So while he was preparing to beat some sense into Neji, he was also preparing for an attack on the village.

Neji started towards him the moment they were allowed to begin. Naruto did not move as the boy closed in on him, only vanished at the last moment. He saw Neji activate the Byakugan and grinned. Fighting a Hyuuga was always fun, and challenging. While this Neji was a bit young, he would still be able to see some of Naruto's moves and perhaps prevent them.

"Where are you hiding? You can't escape your fate!"

Naruto jumped.

Neji looked up as he already knew the blonde was coming from above but suddenly another appeared at the side, then one more, two from the back and two at the front, all charging at him. He could not see which ones were fake.

He launched his newest technique, but Naruto was prepared for that and made all withdraw. They now stood in a ring around Neji who had stopped spinning.

"Fate is what you make it," the blonde said to the boy, wishing Neji would quit trying to be so stoic and serious. He was much fun to be with when he lay off the high attitude.

"So you were listening to me?" Neji asked.

"Why not? It's rude not to." Here he shrugged a bit and got out a kunai. "But we aren't supposed to talk, we're supposed to fight. That's what the people expect, that's all they came for; to see some bloodshed."

While he had loved to sit down and have a talk with Neji that was not going to work at this moment. So he charged instead, and Neji's eyes widened a fraction before the wind started and the technique was in full blast. Naruto grinned, gripped the kunai and cut right through it, getting inside the supposedly safe sphere. The Hyuuga's eyes widened some more, Naruto shot out with his unarmed hand and clocked him once in the jaw, making him stagger backwards and brought up his leg to Neji's side, forcing him to the side and hit the ground yards away with a crash.

Neji got up on his feet soon enough only encounter Naruto kicking him in the side again, this time chakra-enforced. The boy let out a short yelp as the pain raged in his midsection.

Naruto fell backwards now, caught himself on his hand and made a volt until he got back to his feet, charging again. There was a bit of blood coming down Neji's chin, but that injury must have been him biting his tongue because the blonde was careful to let any real harm be done to the Hyuuga.

This time Neji caught his fist, twisting it until Naruto could hear his own bones creaking, but unfortunately that only had the effect to make him smile and Neji seemed to not believe what he saw. Naruto broke his hand free from Neji's grip, and also felt one of the bones snap. The sharp short pain was grounding him to here and now, and he relished in it.

It had been some time ago since Naruto let himself feel pain, and the pain of a broken wrist was just a pleasure. Kyuubi grumbled about 'self-harming stupid brats', meaning Naruto, and refused to heal the bone.

'Fine with me,' Naruto stated to the fox.

_Che. You're fucking unbelievable._

'I know, I'm awesome.'

_I didn't mean it as a compliment._

Naruto knew that, but for the moment he only heard what he wanted to hear. Kyuubi's continued rampage was tuned out and he focused on the fight again.

Neji had recovered from the shock and attacked. Naruto should have been at a disadvantage, having a limb broken but seeing as he was not a child, an injury this minor was easy to ignore in the heat of a battle. Well, this was not actually a battle but he could ignore the injury anyway. Who cared about details?

Naruto hit Neji with the arm that was injured and managed to lay force behind it, enough to knock the Hyuuga back. He was getting tired already, Naruto noted, the way it took him a slight second longer to get up on his feet again.

The blonde and Neji stared at each other for a long minute. Naruto's hits and kicks had apparently sunk in better than the conversation they had had the first time around. Neji looked uncertain of himself, uncertain of the words he had used, and the beliefs he had had.

'Was it this easy? Man, I should've knocked some sense into him from the beginning.'

_In the beginning, you were an idiot._

'Kyuubi, always the compliment-giver.'

_I'm telling you, brat, I don't give compliments!_Kyuubi shouted in what sounded like his right ear, and 'Thank you, now my ear's ringing.'

_Serves you fucking right._

Naruto ignored that, and readied a last kick that would leave Neji on the ground.

The Hyuuga never knew what hit him. Or, technically, he knew that. A kick. From a leg. Attached to a blonde he thought he knew the limits off.

The brat had let his own wrist break. He had done so with a grin. He fought viciously. Not using one single technique. Speed and chakra-enforced strength. Never caring what hits Neji got in on him. Just continuing, with that grin on his face, and that look in his eyes. Fearing nothing.

"Winner – Uzumaki Naruto!"

That guy was a monster.

-o-

Naruto walked up where the others were, and soon enough Temari and Shikamaru would be called out. He called out a 'Good luck' to Shikamaru before going over to the Suna siblings. If anyone disliked him being so friendly with them, they could go screw themselves.

"He hurt you," Gaara said. "He broke your arm." He looked ready to kill something.

"Nah, that was kinda my fault," Naruto said, placing a calming hand on Gaara's shoulder. Not the broken one, because he wasn't really going to test moving it too much. It was beginning to hurt again. "I'll be fine. Good luck to all of you, okay?"

"You're going to watch from the stands?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, better view from there," Naruto said.

"And someone to take care of your arm," Temari said.

"Probably," the blonde admitted. "See you guys later!"

He waved to Sasuke, made thumbs up to Shino before vanishing up to the stands. He did not get far though before both Kakashi and Iruka cornered him, both from a different direction.

The two teachers stared at each other as they nearly collided getting to Naruto. Then Iruka turned back to the blonde and said:

"Your arm! I saw it was injured, let me see."

The deeply hidden mother-hen inside of Iruka seemed to have taken its chance to get out for a moment, and not wanting to get on the man's angry side, Naruto obediently stuck out his arm for both of them to see.

It was a bit entertaining to see Kakashi act like Iruka, but apparently he had taken a liking to Naruto, more than the blonde could imagine.

"This needs to be healed," Kakashi murmured.

'Kyuubi, still sulking?'

_Idiot_.

'We already know that. Are you still sulking?'

_Why do you want to know?_

'Now you're being the idiot.'

A growl from the fox in question, a moment's silence after that, then, _Fine, I'll heal it._

"I got it covered," Naruto said to them both.

"You have?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I got a friend who's really good at the healing stuff."

Both men knew who he was talking about in a moment or so. Iruka stiffened, but Kakashi did not. There was no malicious chakra coming from the boy, nor any ill intent from within.

Naruto saw the discomfort in the brunette, moved closer and beckoned him down to his level. Iruka moved down, and Naruto whispered in his ear:

"I know he scares you. That's his job. But if it's to any comfort… the attack he did to this village was not of his making."

Iruka's eyes widened. If it was due to the information, or Naruto's way of speaking, or both Naruto was not entirely sure of.

"He didn't want to kill anyone that night," Naruto continued, so both could hear. He was serious. "He's a bastard most of the time, but a bastard in the right way."

As if proving him right, they felt the fox's chakra, looked down and felt, no more _saw_ it focus on Naruto's broken bone. The boy hissed slightly as it mended, red chakra soothing the sting away soon enough and before they knew it the blonde flexed his hand and grinned.

"Good as new!" he exclaimed and showed them his arm. Iruka felt on the wrist, no break, and he looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto's right," the Copy-nin said with a shrug. "The fox is a bastard, but kind of nice anyway."

_No! I refuse! I'm the most evil creature living on this earth!_

'Shut up, fluffy.'

_Who the hell are you calling fluffy, you little good for nothing brat?_

'Lalalalalala, not listening!'

Kyuubi screamed, and Naruto tuned him out.

"Well… if you both say so," Iruka said and straightened up. "It's just…"

"I know," the blonde said, interrupting before Iruka could finish that. "He took away something from me too, and it took me a while to forgive him for that."

"What did he take?" Kakashi asked while his mind was working overtime.

Naruto heard Shikamaru's and Temari's names be called out, and prepared to move to the stands where he could watch. Before that though, he turned and answered on his teacher's question:

"He took my father from me."

In that moment, Kakashi knew Naruto knew who his father was. Before he could ask the blonde anything else said boy was already gone.

-o-

The cheers could be heard all over the village, but by the gates it was calmer. Guards were not worried, instead talked quietly with each other about the games.

By one gate it was all silence though. The guards lay on the ground, out cold. A snake slithered through the gates, followed by larger ones and then people.

Orochimaru walked in amongst them, a grin firmly on place. Whatever presence had followed him ever since the second exams had weakened so much he dared making a move. The village was soon to be destroyed.

A shadow wobbled by the edges, unnoticed, and then vanished.

-o-

Naruto noticed the chakra as Temari was declared winner due to Shikamaru withdrawing (lazy bastard) and Akai was suddenly beside him.

"Shikamaru lost focus on Orochimaru, he apologizes."

"No worries," Naruto said. "He's coming."

"I know."

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"He's by the Hokage."

The blonde nodded and looked around. He had to change back and moved away from the crowds. He came into a corridor, Gaara right behind him and no one was nearby. In a few moments a copy of young Naruto ran back out and Shiroi looked over at the redhead.

"We should make sure the crowds are safe. The attack will differ this time."

"I don't know much about the battle. I was too busy trying to kill you," Gaara said with a shrug.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

-o-

There was no warning as a huge snake crashed right into the field, before Shino and Kankuro had even made it out on it. The crowds cheers turned into screams, mass panic as everyone tried to get away at the same time and the shinobis stood momentarily struck in shock.

Then they saw a redheaded and red-dressed man jumped down, most recognizing him as Akai and the man ran towards the snake, taking off in a jump so he got above the snake. He landed on its head and began to run towards its tail. The snake started to move, gave a hissing screech as something held it to the ground.

Another scream and Kakashi looked to see the Hokage's ANBU-men get thrown away while Orochimaru dragged the old man away. Iruka saw that the same moment as Kakashi did, and both began to run.

"Set up the shield!" Orochimaru called out, and four of his people appeared. Sound Four.

Before anyone could come close enough the shield was on, and the Hokage trapped.

As more snakes and Sound shinobis moved forward, Konoha and Suna tried to get away the civilians and while doing that, some of the younger ones were not as protected.

"Hinata!"

The shout made Hiashi move around, eyes searching, then widening.

His eldest daughter, blood coming from her mouth, was lying on the ground, unable to get away as a man prepared to seemingly slice her in two with a heavy blade. It was Kiba who was shouting, trying to get to her through the crowds but unable to. He pushed at the people, but was not as strong as his mother to make them part and give him a way out. He still kept trying.

The Hyuuga leader saw the scream had attracted Shino's attention too, and the boy was making his way towards them but he was too slow, even if he sent out his bugs they would not reach Hinata in time…

A blur, white trench-coat floating in the wind, a leg struck out and kicked the man with the sword away from the Hyuuga girl, she was picked up gently and Hiashi saw Shiroi's face for a moment before he escaped from the attacking shinobis with Hinata in his arms.

-o-

Her chest hurt. That much she knew. She had heard Kiba yell for her, but unable to respond. It had just hurt so much and she was just going to close her eyes for a minute, I will be up in a minute, just a minute…

Then something had lifted her, cradled her and she had felt the wind on her face, choked a little on the blood bubbling in her mouth. Her head had been tilted forward, a long-fingered hand on the back of her head and a strong arm under her knees.

Hinata felt like she was flying. Maybe she was. The pain was going away, and she wondered if that was good or bad. Probably not as good as she wished it to be.

So she opened her eyes.

She smelt damp earth, and fire. Then blood, mixed with a sweet scent she only knew one person had. But the person holding her was not Naruto-kun.

It was Shiroi. Maybe Naruto's scent had rubbed off on the man's coat.

No.

That was impossible. It was too strong. Maybe if Naruto had rolled around in the coat, which she hardly thought Shiroi would allow.

Besides, the scent came from his skin. Her eyes drifted upwards.

His eyes were as blue as Naruto's… and his hair was bright, at some times.

Her eyes widened.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Naruto was Shiroi?

It would make sense. At least to her, who saw Naruto-kun's moves in Shiroi's graceful walk, heard his voice amongst the man's wise words, and smelt the scent of blood mixed with something purely Naruto. It had not scared her at all, to know that Naruto smelt like blood and something else. That something else had made up for the blood-smell.

Her thoughts began to dim, though she tried desperately to hang onto them. If Shiroi was Naruto, why was he pretending to be old?

Or maybe Naruto was old and pretending to be young?

Her eyes drifted shut, her head pressed against Shiroi's neck, her feverish forehead on his cool skin.

"Hang in there, Hinata-san," she heard him whisper, and her last thought was that it really sounded like Naruto.

-o-

Tsunade yelled and kicked at the shield, thrust pure chakra at it but besides a few cracks it would not budge. Jiraiya stood silent, looking at Orochimaru and Sarutobi who now had engaged in fighting. Others were busy fighting the Sound.

Suddenly one of the snakes lifted from the ground, like someone had taken a mighty hold of its tail, and was thrown away. And then, sand was everywhere, rising from the ground, they saw the young Jinchuuriki from Suna lift his hands before steering the sand over enemies, letting it crash on top of them before crushing them to death.

Naruto himself had some troubles of his own. Hinata was still unconscious and he was afraid she would get injured if he let her down somewhere. So he kept her with him, which now reduced his fighting to his legs and perhaps one arm when he had the right grip on the girl. She had not moved at all on her own, which worried him a bit; he had after all not gotten a chance to see why she was bleeding. It could be from the wounds Neji had given her, or that she had been struck in the chaos.

Another Sound approaching, and the blonde kicked him away with a chakra-enforced foot. The gasp told him it was pretty painful, and in the next moment Gaara appeared and 'accidently' cracked the shinobi's neck.

"Orochimaru has Sarutobi," the redhead explained.

"Can Shikamaru breach the shield?" Naruto asked.

"He can, and you should take care of Orochimaru. I can take her."

Naruto unloaded Hinata into Gaara's arms, and said, "Check her for me, okay? She may be internally injured."

"Don't worry; she'll be fine," the redhead said. "Go and kick the snake's ass."

"More like rip him to pieces."

"That'll work just as good."

-o-

"Can't someone break this shield down?" Tsunade raged. "I'll fucking rip his head off!"

Jiraiya had now started to loose his patience, seeing as Orochimaru was toying with Sarutobi and the Hokage was losing more strength as time went by.

Kuroi landed on the roof between them, but before either of them could say anything he raised his fist with a grin and happily exclaimed:

"Shield exploder!"

His fist hit the shield, shadows broke out, through the other side and crawling all across the surface. An ominous crack and then the shield seemed to shudder. Kuroi prepared his other fist and brought it to the cracking surface with a shout, and with one last, great crack that sounded like an explosion in itself, the shield broke apart.

"We're through!" he called out, pumping his fist in the air, and in the next moment Shiroi was on his way to the two fighting. "Hey, wait for me, Shiroi-sama!"

"You're too slow!" Shiroi shouted over his shoulder. And in the next moment, he had Orochimaru thrown away from Sarutobi, like he had flung away a kunai; easy and uncomplicated. Easy and uncomplicated he had thrown away a man the same size and weight as himself.

"Show-off!" Kuroi cried out at the sight.

Shiroi had time to roll his eyes before setting out after Orochimaru. The black-haired man helped Sarutobi up and vanished. Now Sound four was free from holding the shield, they all prepared to attack.

Before they could though, there was a powerful wind making even Tsunade and Jiraiya rear back a bit. Once it was gone, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were on the roof. Temari with her fan ready, Kankuro having his puppet out and Gaara with his arms crossed, sand hovering around them in the air.

"Let's kick their asses," Temari said with a grin.

"Agreed!" This was from Kankuro and his grin matched his sister's.

"Aa." Short but to the point; that was Gaara in a nutshell. He sent his sand to attack.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other, grinned and went after the closest enemy.

-o-

Orochimaru had not managed more than to land on the ground, where the hell was he anyway because he sure as hell wasn't on any roofs, before Naruto was all over him. The man had no chance to recover, his gasps of pain were ignored as it seemed the blonde was determined to hit every inch of him.

A technique was used, and Shiroi jumped away before the snakes could get a bit of him. Instead he bit his thumb, went through seals and slammed his hand to the ground. No need to call out the name, dust rose as Orochimaru staggered to his feet.

As the smoke and dust cleared nine foxes stood in front of Shiroi, all baring their teeth at the Sound leader, claws digging into the soft earth and they looked more than ready to rip him apart.

Orochimaru had not heard of a fox contract existing. Though he wished to know everything, he knew there were things he had yet to learn. He looked at the man who had summoned them. The man from the forest. Shiroi.

"Do you think you are going to kill me?" he asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "I know I am."

"Let's try that then!" With that Orochimaru sent forth his snakes that all were human-sized. They could probably swallow Naruto whole and it would not be noticed. Yuck, gross. He stomped in the ground, once.

The foxes began to run on that signal, and Naruto followed them with a grin identical to the demon inside of him.

_Damn… gotta admit, I am proud over you sometimes, brat._

'Oh no! The might Kyuubi has fallen! He gives compliment after compliment to a human! The horror!'

_Shut up and focus on the fighting!_

Orochimaru got jerked back at the force of Naruto's chakra-enforced wind, threw his arms up to protect himself and therefore had no time to evade the kick the blonde gave his midsection.

'Right on target!'

_Will you focus, damnit?_

Orochimaru got up on his feet, caught Naruto's fist, twisted the blonde's arm and broke the bone right in the middle. If he thought that would slow the man down, he was sorely disappointed. Naruto gave a yank, the broken arm slid free and he twisted around still midair, and caught Orochimaru's side with his leg. He had already made the leg twenty times harder with chakra, and the Sound leader went down once more, feeling as if he was fighting Tsunade. A very angered Tsunade.

Yet this one was different. Orochimaru felt blood drip from his lips as he slowly rose up, intently watching Shiroi. The man was examining his arm, seemingly not caring about the hissing and growling the animals were making around them.

Then he twisted the arm back so the bones were in line with each other again. He winced a bit, flexed his hand and Orochimaru realized the fucking arm was _healed_.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Shiroi called out. "It's awfully annoying."

Screaming in outrage, Orochimaru charged.

-o-

The last Sound shinobis had been defeated, or knocked unconscious, and everyone began to assess the injuries done to the people and the damage on the village.

Tsunade was by the hospital, taking care of the injured along with the hospital staff, and it was here Sarutobi soon was installed. Kuroi remained by his side.

"Impressive, the way you broke through the shield," she commented to the black-haired man as she checked her former teacher over.

"We couldn't have that snake bastard destroy the day, now could we?" Kuroi said with a smile.

"I'm fine, Tsunade, go and check the others," Sarutobi insisted. "I'm just tired… a man in my age shouldn't fight."

"Tsunade-sama."

She turned, and saw Hiashi. He seemed tense.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my daughter? My Hinata?" He did not seem to be aware he had just said 'My Hinata' which was a phrase no one had ever heard before.

Back to the subject; had the girl been seen by them or not? Tsunade realized that she had not, and she shook her head.

"I saw your man grab her," Hiashi said to the Hokage. "This… Shiroi. Where is he?"

"Not here," a deep voice said. "I have your child though, and she is safe."

Hiashi turned and saw Akai, with Hinata resting in his arms. There was a little dried blood in the corners of her mouth but she looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"I sedated her," Akai said and settled her down on a free bed after getting permission from the blonde woman. "She has some internal injuries I stopped, but she was in pain and I didn't have any painkillers…"

"She seems fine," Tsunade said and moved over to the girl. "Where's Shiroi-san?"

Kuroi and Akai looked at each other, both confused. The redhead raised an eyebrow. Kuroi held up his hands.

"I thought he was with you!" he objected.

"He told me to keep her safe, and went off…" Akai quieted down.

"Went off where?" Sarutobi demanded to know.

"To fight Orochimaru," Akai finished softly. "But… shouldn't he be done already?"

"Orochimaru is strong, no matter how evil he is," the blonde woman said as she stroke away some of Hinata's hair.

"Perhaps," the redhead said.

"Then again, he defeated me pretty easily."

"Oh, he didn't see that as a fair game," Kuroi said. "With Orochimaru, he doesn't have to hold back… which is why we're wondering what's taking him so long."

At that moment, the door to the hospital opened. They were the only ones nearby, along with Jiraiya and they more or less gaped at the scene.

Not Akai and Kuroi though, but that was because they were used to it. Shikamaru whistled and said:

"I am so not washing your clothes, Shiroi-sama."

Naruto was covered in blood, and he held Orochimaru's head in one hand. He lifted the other arm, and they saw bone splinters. Despite herself, Tsunade shuddered at the sight of bone, torn flesh and dried blood.

"Fucker shattered my arm," he commented. "So I got kind of angry and accidently tore him to pieces. Brought his head though, so you'd know he's dead."

He did not offer to hold it up though, and the people appreciated that.

"Do you need help healing that?" Tsunade asked, pointing at his arm.

"Maybe. Stings a bit," the blonde said. He looked around, discovered a trash bin and without saying anything threw the head down there. After a moment's consideration, he spit in the trash bin. "Asshole."

Akai helped him out of his trench-coat, being careful when dragging the shattered limb out from the sleeve, and to his credit Shiroi was not all that bloody underneath.

"How did you manage to do all this?" Gaara demanded, holding up the trench-coat.

"I didn't move away from the spray?"

"That's just disgusting, Shiroi-sama," Shikamaru moaned.

All Naruto offered was a shrug.

Tbc…

* * *

Orochimaru's dead! And what could Hinata possible think of Shiroi and Naruto when she wakes up?

Chapter twelve: Sarutobi retires, leaving the position to Tsunade who accepts. There are a few objections though, mainly concerning Sarutobi's three helpers… and some more, but you'll see when it comes!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

It became a bit more than I expected but that's alright! More action for you guys!

Enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Twelve**

Naruto's arm was splinted in fifteen minutes and by then, he had managed to get away most of the blood on his skin. His pants though were in for some heavy washing ahead. Rising up from the chair, Sarutobi looked over at them from his chair.

"You go ahead and take some rest," he said. "You've done well. And Shiroi…"

The blonde looked at him.

"You did what I couldn't do," Sarutobi stated. "I knew I could never kill Orochimaru, even if the village's survival depended on it. For that, I thank you."

"No big deal," Naruto said with a shrug. "He was an enemy. How's the girl, Tsunade-hime?"

"She's fine," Tsunade said. "I'm going to send her to an observation room; she should be fit to go home tomorrow." The latter part she spoke to Hiashi, who for once seemed to have thrown away all the walls and they all saw he was really worried about his daughter.

Shiroi smiled as he left along with Akai and Kuroi.

-o-

Gaara took it upon himself to check on Naruto so that the man really went and rested. The arm would heal under the next few hours if Kyuubi felt generous and Naruto should spend those hours sleeping.

Shikamaru had waved him off before continuing trying to beat the blood out of their clothes, Naruto's being by far the worst. It was strange to see the lazy man wash clothes but the redhead had gotten used to have a surprise now and then. Although the brunette had said he was not going to wash Naruto's clothes he did not seem to mind doing it now.

Gently sliding up the door to one of the bedrooms, he peeked inside, and a small smile snuck onto his face without his permission. Naruto laid facing away from the door but his deep breathing and occasional stir told Gaara everything he needed to know. He closed the door behind him and let Naruto sleep in peace.

Going back to the room where Shikamaru was doing his best at washing, the redhead watched the brunette dunk Naruto's pants under the water that by now was not really clean.

"Shouldn't you change that?" Gaara asked.

"I'm on my way," Shikamaru muttered and dragged the pants back up. "I've already changed it once."

"Did you expect it would come right off? I think he nearly bathed in the entrails," Gaara said.

"By mistake or on purpose?" the brunette asked curiously as he went to dump the red-coloured water.

"Who knows?"

-o-

Hinata woke up to see the roof of a hospital room, and blinked a few times. It was night already, and her body did not ache anymore. She felt fine.

Her eyes roamed over the room. The clock told her it was three in the morning, and the hard chair on her bedside explained why Hiashi would be so stiff when he woke up. His head leaning heavily forward, the man rested his arms on his lap and seemed not to notice his body was probably screaming at him.

Hinata could not remember when he last stayed by her side for this long. She turned her eyes to the roof again, gazed at the moonlight for a while and then closed them.

She was certain it had been Naruto's scent, but it was Shiroi who had carried her. There was no way Naruto could have disguised himself as that man, why should he? She could have been mistaken about the scent too.

After all, she only got once chance to smell it. Normally she wouldn't like when someone pushed her so she bumped into another person but as that other person had been the blonde she did not have heart to complain. It happened during training; she had been pushed to the side a little and ended up with her face buried into Naruto's shoulder.

Her eyes opened again, brow furrowing. There was no way Shiroi and Naruto would have the same scent. She realized she was obsessing about it. She should definitely go to sleep. It would all make more sense in the morning.

She nodded faintly and closed her eyes again, willing all thoughts away from anything that might keep her awake.

-o-

Tsunade always knew Sarutobi enjoyed seeing others suffer. That had to be it.

Why else would he call for a meeting six in the morning, barely letting anyone have any rest? Even Shiroi, Akai and Kuroi looked to be annoyed with the time. She looked around; no one seemed to know the truth about this meeting. Only she, Sarutobi and Jiraiya knew at this point but in a few minutes the rest would know.

"Why have you called us?" Nara Shikaku said and yawned.

"There is something I need to tell you," the aged man said and looked at them all in turn. "In a short while, I will no longer be the Hokage."

That sure woke them up. Well, most of them. Kuroi stared at him as if saying, 'That's all you had to say?'

Shiroi had the nerve to yawn, although he hid it behind his hand. Akai's face didn't change. It was rare moments when it did.

"Then…" Danzo looked at him across the room, then up at Tsunade and Jiraiya by his side, then back. "Who have you chosen as your successor?"

"… Tsunade."

Naruto looked at Danzo and got some sick pleasure at the sight of him clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. Like that creep would ever become Hokage. And if he by any slim chance did… well, the blonde was sure he could take the fucker off the planet. Killing that man would probably be worth becoming an enemy to Konoha.

"Is that so," Danzo finally said, managing to keep his voice at an even level. His eye darted over to the three standing nearby Sarutobi, and continued, "What of them? Shall they kneel to the new Hokage?"

"Like I'll ever kneel to anyone," Kuroi muttered.

"Don't," Shiroi said, tilting his head slightly towards the black-haired man, who grunted and turned away.

"They swore to me," Sarutobi said.

"That means they should be under the Hokage's control," Danzo stated. If they were just under Tsunade's control, he was sure he could make them do things for him.

"You don't understand," the aged man said. "They didn't swear themselves to the village, to the people, to the shinobis, not to the Hokage… they swore to _me_. Only I can give them orders, only I can force them upon their knees. They are _my_ shinobi, not this village's."

"You mean that when Tsunade-sama steps up to become Hokage, she will have no control of the three?" Inuzuka Tsume said.

"That is correct. If I simply handed them over to her and the village, I'd break their trust and I would never violate that trust they have in me."

Danzo objected, and Naruto kept his face neutral while all he wanted to do was smile. Arguing like children and also ignoring the fact they were still in the room.

"Why are they talking like we're pieces of equipment?" Kuroi asked.

"Because that's what some think we are," Akai replied, although his eyes rested more on Danzo than Sarutobi.

"I want to sleep," Shiroi groaned. "It feels like my head's gonna explode."

"Your head?" Shikamaru said. "He's not doing anything stupid, right?"

"He's behaving. My headache isn't." His fingers twitched, longing to take out a weapon and make them all shut up. How come they started to argue about himself, Gaara and Shikamaru? Sarutobi had said quite clearly there was nothing to argue about it.

It must be their favourite pass-time or something.

As the noise grew louder, the more violent Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Danzo demanded to have the control over the three in the hands of the Hokage with the response from Sarutobi he would never do that. Gaara and Shikamaru glanced over at the blonde who had begun to shift on the spot uncomfortably.

_They're noisy._

'That they are.'

_Can't you shut them up or something?_

'Why? They're giving you a headache as well?'

_Well, there's nothing to argue about. Might as well do everyone good to state it out loud again._

'… Fine.'

The table they were sitting by was cleaved in two, making everyone shut up in shock.

"Shiroi-sama…" Kuroi sweat-dropped.

Gaara sighed. "Please don't be unreasonable, Shiroi-sama."

Naruto plucked up the weapon he had used and they all stared at the scythe, wondering where the hell he got that one from. Glancing around the room, Naruto took a few deep breaths to get rid of the last of the tension in his shoulders and then he said:

"Sarutobi-sama's decision is final. So shut up about the subject."

"You woke up on the wrong side today, Shiroi?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the remains of the table.

"I woke up ten hours too early," Shiroi muttered and with a gust of wind the scythe was gone. He went back to Gaara and Shikamaru. "Forgive my intrusion. Please move on with your meeting."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Gaara shook his head.

-o-

Kakashi wondered where to find his team. They probably were at their separate places, and even though knowing they were fine he just wanted to check. He was getting paranoid. Or parent-like.

He didn't know which was worse.

Finding Sasuke was easy enough; the boy was sitting in the garden of his home and reading as it was a free day. Kunais embedded in a tree a bit away told the Jounin his student had been training. Before the Uchiha could discover him Kakashi jumped away, moving towards the direction of where Sakura lived.

He was lucky to see her just exit the house and wander towards… the hospital? Or maybe she was going to help getting the rubble and things off the streets. Konoha had not remained completely intact after the attack. There was some damages on the buildings and trash on the streets.

The last to check on was Naruto then. Wherever that boy might be. Lately, he had been doing a good job at not being found at the usual places, so Kakashi sighed and prepared to start checking off the list of possible locations.

-o-

Naruto cracked his neck and groaned at the stiff feeling, rolling his shoulders as he watched the last of them leave the room. The ones that remained was himself, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sarutobi and his two former students.

"Really, Shiroi, there was no need to break the table," Sarutobi chided. "But it had an effective impact on us all."

"Want me to buy a new one?"

"Don't bother," the man said. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. I'm wondering if you would mind terrible if I was to send you three out one last time with me as the Hokage."

"That's a bit sudden," the blonde replied.

"Well, it was a rather sudden decision on my part. We've decided that Tsunade will be going through the ceremony in a week, and I would like it before that."

The three looked at each other for a moment, Gaara raising an eyebrow at Naruto as to say _'It's your call.'_

"Didn't we already swear to you?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Stupid thing to ask if we mind or not."

The man chuckled at that and beckoned Shiroi closer, and to Tsunade's and Jiraiya's surprise he kneeled down next to the aged man like it was normal for him to do so. Sarutobi spoke in soft tones to the blonde man, too soft to be heard and Shiroi nodded. Tsunade wondered just how many times they had been sent out, and what they had done. It could not have been anything overwhelming; otherwise she would've heard about it.

"We'll do it," Shiroi said and rose up. "Want us to leave now?"

"It's quite a journey there," Sarutobi said, "so I think you should make it as quickly as possible."

"What are they going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"There is something I'd like them to retrieve for me," Sarutobi said. "For the ones who will be Hokage after me, starting with you, Tsunade. It's nothing big, and I've been dragging out on this for years."

"Why now?"

"Why not?" the Hokage said. "There will be guards on the spot, but I've got a scroll that will give you access."

The man moved up and started roaming around in his desk.

A blessing. That was what they were going to get. Naruto hadn't heard of it. Sarutobi probably never had a chance to tell anyone, and the blessing had remained in a secure location, waiting for someone that would never come.

The blonde wondered if the Yondaime had survived had he had that blessing in possession.

No use to think about that now. He took the scroll and bowed, then turned to leave the room. Akai and Kuroi followed. Sarutobi watched them leave, and Akai closed the door behind them.

"It really was sudden," Tsunade said. "It was almost like you were eager to send them away."

Sarutobi sat quiet for a while, staring into space.

"This time I really want what they are going after. But sometimes I don't really care about the item."

"Why send them out then?"

"Once they've been in the village for a while, there is a subtle change in Shiroi. A bit in Akai and Kuroi as well, but mostly it's noticed on him."

"And what's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"He gets… well, he fidgets," Sarutobi said. "Shifts enough to annoy his comrades. He gets restless, and sometimes, he's even angry. He feels confined, and that's the worst feeling anyone can have."

"So you send them out for his sake?"

"No, for all their sakes. Even Akai, who's usually motionless, begins to itch once he's been in the village long enough. They're not village people, Tsunade, Jiraiya. They're strays, not belonging anywhere but the road they're wandering on."

-o-

Naruto knew Sarutobi mostly sent them out to calm their senses down, which he appreciated. It had not taken the man a long time to figure that out. Even Shikamaru and Gaara suffered from it once in a while. It had been a long time since Naruto had stayed at any place for longer than a few weeks. And it was rare if he ever went back to that same place later.

They had barely been running for an hour when Naruto felt his irritation wane and crumble, and he loosened up on the speed. Gaara and Shikamaru caught up with him and the redhead said:

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Sorry if I was a nuisance."

"It's alright. We needed to get out as well."

Naruto slid to a stop and took out a map as the other two stopped beside him.

"It will take us a day or a day and a half to reach our destination," he concluded. "That is, if we rest here for a few hours and continues in the late afternoon, when the sun is not as strong."

"A shelter then, huh?" Shikamaru said and looked around. "Well, we're in a forest so we just need some shade."

"That tree looks good enough."

Within minutes they were settled down each on a branch and Naruto drank deeply from his water bottle, then stared up at the sky. He had left a clone sparring in one of the training-areas and could follow every move it made and every word it spoke. It was good enough. For an extended period of time though, the clone would start to loose the personality and collapse so Naruto made a note to either finish things quickly or have a spare clone stuffed away. So far he hadn't needed to use a spare, and this mission would not call for it either.

"Hey!"

The blonde turned his head and saw Shikamaru watching him.

"Don't disappear in your own head while I'm talking to you," the man complained.

"What is it?"

"I said, where are we going exactly?"

"… Water country. Near some mountains."

"There are mountains in Water country?" Shikamaru asked as Gaara passed him a bottle of water. "Thanks. I mean, isn't it just filled with forest and lakes?"

"There is one group of mountains," Naruto said, "and we're going straight to the top."

"Isn't it harder to run up hill rather than down hill? That means going up will be hard!"

"Don't ask questions if you answer them yourself…"

-o-

No question about it.

She was completely, absolutely, definitely, totally and utterly sure about it.

Hyuuga Hinata had wished it was Naruto that had carried her when Konoha had been under attack. Because there was no way Shiroi would smell like Naruto.

Then again, she was rather certain that she no longer harboured a crush on Naruto… she saw him more like a dear friend. It was normal to wish to be saved by a friend, right?

…

She was obsessing about it again.

Hinata sighed and put down her cup of tea, looking out over the garden in the Hyuuga main mansion. Things hadn't made much sense by morning. Hiashi had been gone, leaving a note stating the Hokage wished a meeting, and he would return as soon as they had finished.

He had held that, and a little while later Hinata was allowed home.

So now instead of sitting in the hospital bed and obsessing about it she sat staring out at the garden. Once more she sighed.

She had at least established it had not been Naruto that she was saved by. It was Shiroi. She should thank him. She really should. And she would, once he was back. Hiashi had seen the three leave the village, and Hinata assumed they were sent on a mission. Being loyal to Sarutobi alone had them go on missions on the strangest of times. Really, going so early in the morning? She hoped they would not exhaust themselves.

Maybe Naruto knew when the man was going to return. Then she could decide where to meet him and properly thank him for saving her life.

-o-

The air was cooler and the sun was on its way down by the time all three roused from their resting. Gaara was first awake, jumping down at the base of the tree and waiting for the other two to wake up.

So when the two jumped down as well, they wasted no time in beginning to run towards Water country, hoping they would not encounter any problems on their journey there. Or back. Naruto cursed softly that he knew nothing about this blessing, in whatever form it might be in; it could be so that others knew, and was waiting for someone to collect it.

As they had been given a scroll, the place was probably heavily guarded by someone, or something, that would not try to use the blessing for themselves. Or so he hoped. If the blessing was gone, that would be rather annoying.

They ran past any villages they spotted, clearly showing the guards they had no interest and kept a quick pace until the sun was well gone and the stars and the moon had been shining down on them for quite a while. When they stopped all were a bit out of breath.

"Anyone hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Starving," Shikamaru said and collapsed against a tree.

"No, up," Gaara said. "We're not staying on the ground."

The brunette groaned and heaved himself up before jumping up on a branch, the two Jinchuurikis following. The blonde passed out ration bars that Shikamaru grimaced at before eating. A couple of mouthfuls of water helped them swallow it all down.

"I hate these things. Why can't they make them tastier?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they want us to suffer," Naruto replied.

"If so, they sure succeed."

-o-

The temple lay high on a mountain within a ring of mountains. No one beside the watchers could access further than the first bridge without the scroll given personally by the Third Hokage.

They had guarded the blessing for many years, and wondered for how much longer it would remain there with them. The blessing could mean many things, but what the Hokage wanted it most for was the well-being of his village and his people. He had sent for it earlier, by the time the Fourth Hokage lived, but the people sent out had been unable to reach the temple, having been defeated by people wanting the blessing. Yet with the scroll given by the Hokage they had not been able to enter.

The one who had received the scroll was the one to open the gate to the temple, no one else. And so no one had opened the gate on the first bridge for years. The watchers rarely ventured out, as they had everything they needed within the temple grounds.

So when the signal went off that the first gate had opened, they all rushed to see if the person was sent by the Hokage.

What they saw were three men, in the colours of night, blood and snow. The man in white held the scroll and now rolled it up.

"I see my worries were unneeded," he said gazing at the many men and women standing nearby. "I presume you all are here to protect the blessing?"

"Yes," one said and stepped forward. It was a middle-aged woman, tall and her hair black with snowy white strings in it. "I'm Rinsei and the head of this temple. You are sent here by the Third Hokage."

"Correct," Naruto said. "He did not tell us what to expect though."

"Come here; we shall now hand over the blessing to you."

She didn't appear to be the one to waste time with talking.

-o -

The blessing was in fact a scroll. A small one that Rinsei handed over to Naruto. It seemed out of place in the large hall, such a small a thing in a grand room like this, with pillars supporting the roof and light streaming from somewhere they could not see, and the scroll had been resting on a glittering pillow. Naruto wondered if it was the light that made the fabric appear so.

"Take good care of it," she said as Naruto took the small scroll from her hands, "and bring it safely to your leader."

"We will," he said and sealed the blessing at an empty spot in one of his scrolls. Shikamaru and Gaara stood silently by his side.

"I will warn you; there are people waiting for you to come out," Rinsei said.

"We know," Naruto said. "We'll take care of them."

"They desire the blessing, and will step over corpses to steal it."

"Yes, and we will step over corpses to hand it over to Sarutobi-sama," he said. "We shall take our leave and bother you no more, Rinsei-san."

A burden seemed to have lifted from her shoulders, and her aged face lost a few wrinkles. She seemed at peace, and Naruto inclined his head before they left the hall.

-o-

**Four days later**

"Sarutobi."

The man looked up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya enter the room. He lay down the scroll he was reading and said:

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade?"

"I haven't seen your three men around lately. Aren't they supposed to be back?"

They saw the slight shift in his eyes, from friendly to guarded, a tiny bit of worry before being locked away.

"Their mission is taking a little longer than I thought," he said and looked down at the scroll again.

"I trust they always handle their missions with speed," Tsunade said.

"Yes."

"How long have gone since they should have been back?" the woman said. Jiraiya stood silent, awaiting the former teacher's reply.

Sarutobi dropped the scroll and sighed.

"Two days," he spoke quietly. "They should've been back two days ago."

-o-

**Three days earlier**

Naruto never thought he would actually wish to fight the Akatsuki again but here he was, wishing just that. At least they were small in number.

These guys… were very annoying.

He ran through the trees, feeling Gaara and Shikamaru nearby. They had been fighting non-stop since they came down from the mountain, and they were driven all over the place, unable to take a straight path back to Konoha. He hated the fact he didn't know how to teleport.

They would not last forever. While new enemies poured in, they remained the same. Even Naruto and Gaara would be drained off chakra at this pace. There was only that much Kyuubi and Shukaku could give their hosts without starting to hurt their bodies physically. Naruto knew how that felt.

He wasn't looking for a repeat of that.

Blocking a kunai he threw it back at its owner, a muffled sound told him it had hit the man and a solid thud on the earthen floor confirmed it moments later.

Gaara came up alongside of him. Sand filled the air, and Shikamaru ran up to them.

"This isn't gonna end if we just try to cut a path to Konoha," he said. "We gotta face them and fight 'em."

"How many are there?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," the brunette replied. "They keep popping up like fucking cockroaches!"

"We'll find a clearing or the like, prepare our largest attacks and aim to take out as many as possible in single hits," Naruto said. "Otherwise we'll be running around like this for days to get rid of everyone."

"Troublesome."

They came to the end of the forest and entered a field with low grass and stopped there. Gaara kneeled down, placed his hands on the ground and waited. Shikamaru closed his eyes and the seams of his clothes seemed to vanish, making it impossible to tell what was clothes and what was shadow.

Naruto made five seals in rapid motions, held off the sixth that would trigger it and looked around. They heard people coming, and soon they came from everywhere. Some wore hitai-ates, some didn't. All bore weapon of some sort, all prepared to die for that little scroll.

Naruto wished it hadn't been invented; it wouldn't have given them this much trouble then.

-o-

**Present **

"Two days ago? Where the hell are they then?"

"I don't know," Sarutobi said. "What they went to retrieve is wanted by others though; attacks could've delayed them."

"For two days?" Tsunade said. "It has to be a hell of a lot of people to be able to slow shinobis down for two days."

Sarutobi looked outside. So far they had normally returned before they had said they would. Now they were late, and he had not gotten a word as of why.

Had something happened? Had they gotten into a trap, had they been injured… maybe even killed?

No! He was underestimating them now. They were strong, much stronger than most people he knew. They would make it. They just had some troubles they would have to go through before coming back.

-o-

**Three days earlier**

Bodies littered on the ground, some intact, some split into half, some splattered apart to millions of pieces and entrails and blood coloured the ground.

Naruto was breathing hard. He could handle strong people. He could handle small fry even better.

But to handle small fries with a dose of a relatively strong one in this kind of number? It took a lot out of him. He hadn't counted how many. But where one fell, at least three more showed up. They didn't hesitate. They weren't scared of dying. They had a mission, just like Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara had. And they would let nothing stop them to finish that mission.

Luckily the three had appeared victorious of this one.

"Man… this is… troublesome…"

He turned to look at Shikamaru who had sweat pouring down his face.

"You didn't fight with full power," he said.

"Neither… did you… jackass," Shikamaru panted and slowly stretched. "Ow, my poor back…"

"What happened?"

"Dude jumped me. Feels like… my spine is cracked." He leaned down again and focused on breathing.

"If it had cracked, you would've been dead by now." Naruto checked the spine nonetheless but only found a couple of bruises due to the brunette's hissing.

A moment later Gaara appeared by their side, looking like he hadn't fought at all. He looked around as he said:

"I made a check over the area. More is coming; we better head for Konoha."

"How much time until they reach us?"

"Few hours, at the most."

This was so not Naruto's day.

-o-

**Present**

Tsunade greeted team seven as they returned from a C-ranked mission, smiling at them all despite her worry for the three shinobis. She had started teaching Sakura healing, as she had seen Sakura was good with the first aid-kit, and the pink-haired girl worked hard under her tutelage. Kakashi was still teaching Sasuke about the Sharingan, combining it with combat lessons with Naruto whenever Shiroi wasn't around.

For now they were a team though, and Sakura was very proud over her part as she had started to take her position as a Konoha shinobi more seriously.

The Chuunin guards came up to them and they ended up talking, comparing missions, and even the young Genins butted in from time to time.

Until they heard shouts, the sound of kunais clashing together and running feet.

"An attack?" someone called out and the adults whirled around. Their eyes widened.

Akai came running at full speed, Kuroi's arm slung over his shoulders and the man trying to keep up but almost being dragged alongside the redhead. Behind them was Shiroi, his white coat splattered with old blood and his skin ghastly white due to blood-lust.

"Their chakra is running low!" one guard called out. "Look, they're being chased!"

At least twenty men and women were running after them. Kuroi could no longer run and collapsed, almost taking Akai with him. They saw the black-haired man's eyes had rolled up; he had lost consciousness.

"Shiroi-sama!" Akai yelled.

The man skidded to a halt, took one look at Kuroi and then he was speeding towards the pursuers.

"Shiroi-san!" Tsunade screamed and began running as well. Kakashi and the two guards were not far behind.

Naruto couldn't think clearly. He hadn't slept in a long time now, every muscle in his body screamed, his chakra was nearly nonexistent and Kyuubi had been shouting at him for the past hour to stop doing techniques.

Just one more. One last big blast to get rid of the last. Then he would collapse, undignified, in a heap. It wasn't like he hadn't done that before.

Tuning out the fox's angry voice, Naruto was glad Kyuubi couldn't hurt him. Or well, the fox could, he could break the man's legs to make him stop running, or cut off his oxygen because by now Naruto was too weak to fight against the impressive red chakra. He vaguely heard Kyuubi beg, _since when did he beg_, to take the fox's chakra if he intended to fight more.

But he didn't want to. He had the chakra in his hand at all time but Naruto preferred to fight without it. He fought with his own power, and seldom used the explosive power that Kyuubi consisted off.

Seals were made.

His heart was pounding frantically, and the air was pressed out of his lungs with hissing gasps. His legs barely held him up, and his arms were shaking.

He stopped, brought one arm to chest height, hand straight out then sliced it through the air and yelled:

"Wind Release: Slicing Hurricane!"

Kyuubi screamed at him, _fucking idiot are you a fucking idiot I'm gonna fucking rip you apart _but by then Naruto had already blacked out.

The wind howled, made them stop and throw their arms up to protect their faces, and lost in the hurricane was Gaara's voice, uncaring who heard him:

"Naruto!"

Once the wind had finally died down, and the powerful chakra's pulsating calmed, they looked to survey the damage done.

The enemy was gone. Literally. They were pieces on the ground. Blood coloured the grass. Weapons lay strewn where they had fallen, some cut clean off due to the technique.

Before the four could grasp what had happened, a red blur speed past them. Akai slid to a stop next to Shiroi, dropped to his knees and lifted the unconscious body.

"Shiroi-sama!"

Naruto didn't reply. Didn't move. Didn't do anything to calm Gaara's now racing heart.

"Shiroi-sama, open your eyes!"

Tsunade ran forward. Her hands were already glowing green before she had come to a stop and she ran them over the blonde's body.

"Chakra exhaustion, he's practically empty, blood loss, quite heavily so, no injuries I can spot. How did he loose the blood?"

Akai didn't answer, he just held Shiroi tightly to him.

"Get yourself together!" Tsunade snapped.

Red eyes looked up at her, and for a moment she swore they were sea green. Then it was gone and Akai was rising with Shiroi in his arms, his eyes cold and he walked away.

"Don't move him around! You could kill him!" Tsunade reached out, an inch or so from Naruto's leg when Akai whirled around and screamed:

"Don't touch him!"

The redhead moved back, cradled his friend and swallowed. Tsunade saw anger in his eyes.

"Don't touch him," Gaara repeated.

"What's wrong?" she said. "Why don't you want me to help him? He… you respect him, don't you? Why are you letting him continue to hurt?"

"There's nothing you can do," Akai said. "We take care of each other. We don't need anyone else."

Kuroi had managed to get up and limped over. He clearly was in pain but walked all the same.

"Akai's protective over Shiroi-sama," he said with a slight smile to Tsunade. "Don't get offended by it."

"He needs medical attention," Tsunade said. "Or at least being observed for the night so he doesn't die due to chakra exhaustion."

Kuroi lay a hand on top of Akai's and whispered softly, too softly to be heard:

"Gaara, come on, she's right. Naruto needs her. She won't hurt him, and you know that."

The redhead looked over at Shikamaru who nodded.

"Come on," he said and jerked his head towards the village. "Let's get Shiroi-sama to the hospital. No doubt he'll be back to be his sour self by the morning."

Gaara stared at the brunette for a moment, then slowly nodded. Tsunade sighed in relief, and followed the two. Then she remembered the scene and turned around. Kakashi was already waving her away.

"We'll take care of it," he said. "Don't worry about it. Just tell my team to go home."

She nodded and walked back to the village.

-o-

Gaara refused to be checked over and stood by Naruto's bedside once the man was settled in. Tsunade entered, helping Kuroi to limp inside.

"What on earth happened to you guys?" she asked as the man slid down on a chair with a satisfied groan.

"Too many fucking people," Kuroi muttered. "How many were they? One hundred? Two hundred?"

"Most likely three hundred or the like," Gaara said quietly and touched Naruto's arm. "We didn't get to rest."

"Yeah, we ran for three days straight. My legs are gonna hate me for the next two weeks!"

"Three days straight? Then it means you haven't slept! You should go home and get some rest!" she insisted.

"We're staying with Shiroi-sama," Shikamaru said firmly. "Want us to sleep, then get us beds. Although Akai here won't sleep until Shiroi-sama wakes up again."

The redhead turned pale pink and looked away. His hand gripped Shiroi's arm lightly.

"I'll get you beds," Tsunade said and exited, shouting for two beds.

"He's alright, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kyuubi supports him for the moment," Gaara said. "Shukaku feels the chakra. He's fine."

"I know he's plenty strong and plenty scary but somewhere in there is still that idiot hiding to come out at the most stupidest situations."

-o-

A few hours later Tsunade had told the condition of the three to Sarutobi and Jiraiya, and the white-haired man whistled.

"Three days? That's most impressive."

"Fighting for three days straight," Sarutobi said. "I can't believe they fought for three days."

"I can assure you it was a pain in the ass."

The voice made them all look towards the door.

"Shiroi-san!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You should be in bed!"

"I know," Naruto said and walked inside. He moved slowly, exhaustion even present in the very aura he emitted around him. "There was only one thing I need to do before I can sleep calmly."

He took out the blessing from one of the scrolls and took the scroll away. Sarutobi got up and rounded the desk, met Shiroi half-way. The blonde began to kneel, but hands on his forearms stopped him.

"You're dead on your feet. Don't you dare kneel."

"… As you wish, Sarutobi-sama. And as promised, we brought it back safely."

"It may be safe, but for three days you were not," the man whispered.

"That is the life of a shinobi," Naruto said. "We are never safe. And if you excuse me… I would very much go and rest."

"Why are you still polite with me?" Sarutobi said as he took the blessing and allowed the blonde to step back. "I sent you out for a simple blessing, and you nearly got killed."

"I have done things more foolish than this in return for nothing," Naruto said. "And we're alive… although I feel pretty shitty for the moment."

Sarutobi chuckled at that. Naruto bowed stiffly to all three of them and said:

"I'm very glad we made it before you ceremony, Tsunade-sama. All three of us sincerely wish you a good future as the Godaime Hokage."

"And I wish you a safer life, even if you decide to leave Konoha," the woman replied.

Naruto's smile was a bit sad, and it made them quiet down any words they may have wanted to say. "The word 'safe', Tsunade-sama, is not a word I can associate with. I can make others safe, but never myself. A shinobi's duty is to put his or her life on the line for the sake of peace. Well then, I wish you a good night."

He was then gone.

Tbc…

* * *

Finished! Yay! And before my trip to even further north than what I already am! I'm not going to be able to check my mail for a few days, so I won't be able to see any reviews until the beginning of the weekend! Too bad but that's life!

Next chapter: A meeting with two Akatsuki members. They thought they knew what would happen, but they hadn't taken into account there was a blonde man watching them…

Training with team seven, Naruto starts to get along better with Sasuke and Sakura.

Don't know when it'll come out, we'll see!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy the new chapter!

-o-

**Chapter**** Thirteen**

Shikamaru woke up when it was still dark outside, wondered why and then noticed something was… strange. Not wrong or off, just a bit odd. He scratched his head and got up from the futon, walking out into the quiet hall of the house.

He checked Gaara's room first and discovered it was empty. With a sigh he turned to Naruto's room and slid the door open. The redhead turned his head to look at him.

"You know, he's not gonna vanish just because you sleep a few hours," the brunette said with a yawn.

Naruto himself was deep asleep, unaware he was being watched. Kyuubi's steady chakra told them the fox was slumbering as well. It was a rare chance to watch the blonde completely undone.

His hand twitched a little and he turned to his stomach, Gaara's eyes following every move. He did not answer Shikamaru and the man sat down next to the redhead. Naruto's hair spilled out over the pillow, shining like silver in the moonlight.

"I wonder why no one came," Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"When we closed in to the village. There were no ANBU coming, or guards."

"They weren't close enough to us," Gaara said.

"Really? I thought they were patrolling close to each gate."

"They do."

"Then why didn't they come and give us a hand?"

"Assumed we could handle it ourselves perhaps," Gaara said with a shrug. "I don't care; it's over now."

Naruto turned again, the covers by his waist, his skin almost white. Shikamaru watched the redhead creep over and draw the covers up again. They both knew the blonde wouldn't be allowed to be cold, but Gaara did it anyway.

"You really worry too much about him sometimes," the brunette said. "It's in the middle of the night, and we both need to sleep."

"I'll stay here."

"He'll be fine without you," Shikamaru said and tugged at Gaara's arm. "Kyuubi does look after him."

"Kyuubi is asleep."

"Well, sometimes everyone needs sleep. Now come on."

The redhead wouldn't budge. Shikamaru sighed, closed his eyes and raised one hand.

"Don't make me do it," he warned.

"…"

Gaara stood up and walked out. Shikamaru lowered the hand, grinned and left the room, closing the door carefully behind him and leaving Naruto to his slumber.

-o-

Naruto was lucky that the copy hadn't disappeared once he lost consciousness. Of course, he had made sure the copy wouldn't disappear when he goes to sleep or when he blacks out. It was a tricky design, and modified to be used by him alone. He was not sure if anyone else could do it. Perhaps, but then it would be modified to their chakra and power. The copy should still be at the apartment, most likely asleep. It was not yet dawn.

So why was he awake?

He turned to his side again, and stretched out his chakra that was still replenishing. It connected with Shikamaru's and Gaara's, and told him both were asleep. That was good; they needed the rest. So did he, but he wasn't falling asleep. He curled up underneath the covers. It didn't help. He tossed and turned. Made him only annoyed. Laid straight on his back. God how boring. Flipped over to his stomach. Ouch, sore ribs. Gentle turning next time.

He was about to rise up when Kyuubi growled:

_For heaven's sake, settle down and sleep!_

'You try do that when your mind run away with you!'

Kyuubi grumbled, and a wave of chakra washed over him, made him so heavy his head dropped down on the pillow, his eyes not able to keep themselves open anymore. He couldn't even move his fingers. Everything was slowly moving away, all sounds, all movements, all feelings.

He was dead to the world minutes later.

-o-

Naruto was up the next day and mock-practising with his copy. Kakashi had asked him to be able to train them as a team after that for a few weeks and he didn't mind that. Mostly it would be his copy there, but he was going to spend some time with team seven as well.

Someone was closing in. He turned his head.

Hinata stepped closer.

"Shiroi-san?" she said timidly. She was dressed in her normal clothes and was probably going to meet up with her team soon.

"Yes?" he said.

She bowed to him and said:

"I know this is late, but I wish to thank you for saving my life at the exams. I don't remember much but father said you protected me."

"You are a member of this village, and a kunoichi I have a feeling will do many great deeds," Shiroi replied. "You need not to thank me."

"I still do," Hinata said and straightened. Her gaze settled on the copy Naruto who was practising using chakra to make kunais and small shurikens hit the tree trunk with more force. "Naruto-kun is training hard."

"Indeed he is. But you do as well, don't you?"

"I try my best," she said. "I better go meet my team. Sorry for bothering."

She ran across the clearing into the forest, into the direction where her team was.

-o-

Naruto looked up at the Hokage Tower, feeling rather confined within the masses of people. Yet he stood still, flanked by Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Good thing we made it to the ceremony," the redhead said.

"Says you; the crowd is killing me," Shikamaru groaned.

"Weakling," Naruto muttered.

"What about you? You hate it too, right? Admit it!"

"I'm more of a silent sufferer," the blonde said.

"Yeah right," the brunette muttered.

The crowds were excited around them. A new Hokage would take over and give Sarutobi the rest he so dearly needed. The people were happy either some. The shinobis were happy too, for Sarutobi's sake. He was too old to fight, and everyone knew that.

Some wondered though what would happen now with the three personal shinobi the Third had. Some said they were going to remain with him while others believed they had managed to be convinced to serve Tsunade. A few said maybe they would leave.

Naruto let them think whatever they wanted to. For now he knew he was going to stay. He also knew while Gaara and Shikamaru could leave whenever they wanted they would most likely stay with him. Not because they were a team but because they were friends.

A cheer that rose made him wake up and his eyes narrowed as he stared up at the tower. He saw Tsunade with the Hokage's cloak and hat on. She was grinning. Jiraiya was standing a bit away from her along with Sarutobi who now wore a simple robe. He looked more relaxed. Free from paperwork, finally. Being a Hokage when it was peace meant paperwork after paperwork. Naruto used to wonder how he had thought as a kid, fully well knowing the leaders of the villages didn't do much but sit in their office when it was peace-time. He would've gone stir-crazy within fifteen minutes. He was never good at sitting still.

Shikamaru joined the cheer. Gaara didn't. Naruto gave a grin to his redheaded friend, looking a lot like his kid self, then pumped out a fist and shouted:

"Go for it, Tsunade!"

He wasn't sure if she heard him. He didn't care. Shouting it so he heard it felt good enough.

-o-

Gaara and Shikamaru looked up in surprise as Naruto suddenly stood up from the table.

"Naruto?" the redhead asked. The blonde's eyes were a bit wild, and they both wondered just what he could sense and they couldn't.

"We have company. I'll go and greet them… and stop them from killing someone."

He was gone in the next moment before any of them could reply. They looked at each other.

"Maybe it was…?" Shikamaru said, then trailed off.

Gaara turned back to his scroll and said:

"Naruto will handle them. He'll tell us when he gets back."

Meanwhile Naruto was running at full speed, following the chakra. He wondered why no one had felt it. It was so strong.

_It's because they think they've hidden themselves. Didn't expect to run into a grown Jinchuuriki though._

Kyuubi was probably right so Naruto kept on running, not caring that he was still barefoot and that he was missing his trench-coat. All he had was white pants and a white net-shirt. He didn't have any weapons with him or his scrolls. He would have to make it without them then.

_It's not like that will be a problem._

'Oh, my, is that sarcasm I'm hearing?'

_Oh shut it you freaking brat._

Naruto grinned and speed past people and shinobis to get to his destination.

Once he came closer his grin widened before he got his facial muscles under control. He kept his speed though. He really wanted to get there before Kakashi got hurt.

-o-

Kakashi swore as he gained his balance back . Asuma and Kurenai were behind him, waiting for a fight to break out. The Copy-nin did his best to not look into the man's eyes.

How had they gotten here without being found out? How dared they just walk into the village without any worries, not caring who might find them? They were strong, yes, but they couldn't possible be _that_ strong that they could defeat a whole shinobi village.

"Why aren't you looking at me, Kakashi-san?"

Oh no, he was not going to look at Uchiha Itachi. He wasn't an idiot. Not completely anyway.

They couldn't look into his eyes due to the fact they would probably be sucked into an illusion, so they had to keep their eyes on his feet. And his partner… he was huge, and that freaking blade would probably hurt if it hit the right place. Looking round and being wrapped in bandage didn't mean it wasn't sharp.

"Who the hell is that?"

The taller man's voice was a surprise, and then in the next moment a white and blonde blur appeared before them.

"Shiroi-san!" Kurenai yelled.

Itachi looked at the man before them. He rose up from his crouch and looked the Uchiha right in the eyes, which few did. The young man took a few steps back, narrowing his eyes and asked:

"Who are you?"

"No one special," Naruto replied. "Just a random guy who steps into your path, Uchiha Itachi."

The raven-haired man tilted his head to the side, and then forcefully tried to cast a Genjutsu on the blonde. Naruto smiled, and stomped his foot against the water. A wind blew out around in him a wide circle, making all of them throw their hands up to protect their eyes.

Itachi was kicked backwards and Kisame to the side. Both were unprepared and went skidding down the water in respective direction. Naruto landed roughly where they had been standing, brought his hands together in a clap, releasing a wind like he had done to Tsunade when they had fought over her return to Konoha.

Itachi got up faster than Kisame and threw a fire technique towards Naruto. To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto laughed and called out:

"You call that a technique?"

He put a hand to his mouth, formed a ring with his thumb and middle finger, and through it blew out. Fire exploded out from his mouth, taking the shape of jaws that opened wide. Naruto loved that technique, and it had been with some reluctance Kyuubi had taught the man that. It could prove fatal to the user if done incorrectly. Luckily Naruto was more cautious than he seemed to be. He never messed up techniques Kyuubi had taught him; most of them were as dangerous to the user as to the one it was used on. So the jaws descended upon Itachi who stared at the opening of flames closing in.

A wall of water struck and some of the fire blew out but the rest speeded towards the raven-haired man. Kisame caught him around the waist and dove into the water.

"Damn, he got away," Naruto said and the two appeared. "Nice dodge. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"Think of what?" Kisame said, Itachi in one hand, Samehada in the other.

"That your power lies within the water," the blonde said. "No fear; I shall remedy that."

He lifted one foot, made a few seals and Kyuubi's fierce chakra blossomed. He drove the foot down and the water practically exploded away from him. The river vanished where he stood due to the force. It was a trick he and Kyuubi had practised; the usage of the fox's chakra was enough to drive away natural resources with the right technique, and in this case it was the water Naruto wanted gone for a bit.

Kisame yelped in surprise as the water disappeared underneath his feet as well, leaving the bottom bare. The river now had a hole in it, the water being driven away from them for the next few moments. Naruto grinned; more than enough. With a light step he was by them. Kisame reared back. Naruto himself looked at Itachi and said:

"I know what really happened that night, Itachi-san."

Itachi froze, staring into the blue eyes before him. They seemed to swirl, and for a moment the raven-haired man saw something. He saw something, and Kisame could feel him shake in his grip. With a roar he brought down Samehada but Naruto dodged. He looked back. The wall of water left Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi sightless. He turned back to the shark-like man and said:

"Your partner is out of this fight. I won't pursue if you choose to retreat."

Kisame hesitated only for a second, only long enough to see the blonde was telling the truth, then Samehada was on his back and Itachi in his arms.

"We'll be back," he said and then he was gone.

"I know that already," Naruto whispered, and disappeared before the three Konoha shinobis could catch sight of him.

-o-

Shikamaru and Gaara barely reacted when he returned to the table and sat down. Then Gaara looked underneath the table and said:

"Your feet are wet."

"I know, I lost focus for a moment and sank down for a bit," Naruto said. "No biggie."

"Who was it?"

"Itachi and Kisame."

"Oh…" both Gaara and Shikamaru said. Then Gaara continued, "Did you tell them?"

"No," the blonde said. "I kinda made Itachi stop fighting and I told Kisame to get away. He actually listened."

"Someone who saw you let them go?"

"No, but Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were there."

"Will you tell them you let them go?"

Naruto looked up at the redhead and shook his head.

"They got away."

"How is that supposed to work? You're faster than Kisame."

"Lucky shot to my head or something."

"With what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Samehada?"

"Ugh, that thing," the brunette said with a shudder. "It's fucking scary."

"Shouldn't you have a mark for that later?" Gaara asked.

"You can make one on me if you'd like."

_Great, brat. You just asked Sabaku no Gaara to hurt you. I'm so not gonna heal you._

'It's just a hit to the head.'

_Have you ever heard if he knows the word 'limit'? I sure haven't._

'Stop complaining, it's my body.'

_Yeah, and I live in it too, idiot._

'Don't be so picky…'

-o-

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke was getting really good at kunai-throwing. He was precise, and hated missing the mark. But what Kakashi hadn't introduced yet was to hit the target dead-on while fighting someone, or avoiding someone. The blonde guessed that was the blonde's mission today; annoy Sasuke as much as possible when he tried to hit the target.

"Naruto? You ready?"

He jumped up and nodded. Sasuke knew what was coming and plucked out the kunais from the tree-trunk. Sakura wasn't with them today; she was with Tsunade to get her first lesson in healing. She had started interesting herself for that when Tsunade first arrived; the woman was widely known for her healing skills.

It was good Tsunade had taken Sakura under her wings. For all annoyance she had been when she was young, it had grown away from her the older Sakura got, and she ended up being rather nice. Naruto guessed he and Shikamaru just like holding a grudge against her.

_You're acting like a brat._

Naruto did not answer the fox and instead got ready to start. Sasuke did as well. Kakashi looked between the two and then called out:

"Start!"

While the two boys sparred with each other, with Sasuke trying to hit the tree trunk as well, Kakashi sat down and watched the two. It had been a while since he had the chance to train all in his team. They had had Sakura with them the day before but from now on she would be rather busy with Tsunade's teaching and Sasuke still needed to learn more of the Sharingan. That left Naruto. Kakashi had no idea how long Shiroi would remain in the village, but he hoped he would stay as long as Naruto needed him. He was good at what he was doing.

Sasuke hit the ground and Naruto jumped away. The raven-haired had managed to hit the trunk four times, but there was a lot of kunai that had missed it. He rose up, spit out some blood and felt his cheek where Naruto had kicked him.

"Sorry," the blonde called from where he was seated on a branch.

"It's okay," Sasuke called back. "I'm out of kunai. I'm going to get the ones I missed with."

"Sure."

The spar briefly stopped as the boy collected the kunai and Naruto watching him from above. The blonde had been keeping him pretty busy. No doubt both would be sore by evening.

-o-

When Sarutobi saw Shiroi he tilted his head to the side and said:

"I heard you fought two Akatsuki-members."

"Yes, I did. They got away."

"That's unusual."

"I might have underestimated Hoshigaki Kisame's sword."

"I can see that," the older man said and looked at the nearly black bruise by Naruto's temple. "Looks to hurt."

"A bit. I'm lucky he didn't decide to actually cut me or anything; this was just a normal hit." 'Damn, Gaara hits hard.'

_Told you._

'Who said you could speak?'

_I say so._

'Fuck you.'

_Always so pleasant, brat._

"How is it to be retired?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I get to relax a lot more," Sarutobi said. "And not have so many papers to read. I can smoke as much as I want."

"That is a good thing I suppose," Naruto said and sat down.

"Are you three enjoying yourselves? I haven't given you much to do."

"We find ways to make the time pass," the blonde said.

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Sarutobi said. "You are a lot more restless than Akai and Kuroi."

"I go nowhere without them."

"Is that the same for them too?"

"I guess. I don't know. A year ago I was used to be alone. Now I would find it boring, to be the only company to myself."

_You got me._

'That sounded kinda sweet.'

… _You just said that to piss me off._

'Of course I did.'

-o-

The shinobi library was a foreign place for Naruto. At least Konoha's shinobi library. He treaded on dangerous mark. Or something. He was just looking for a scroll but didn't feel very comfortable. It didn't help the librarian had glared at him. He was not going to burn the library down, no matter what she thought, but with that glare she might spare him the trouble and just do it herself.

_She was pissed._

'Yeah, and it's because of you.'

_I don't mind that._

'You like to be pissed, and you like to piss people. What's wrong with you?'

_I'm a demon._

Well, Naruto did not really have an answer for that, so he kept going. And so he stumbled over Sakura where she sat and studied a thick scroll. Probably Tsunade who sent her down, he saw something medical on the script and prepared to move on.

"Naruto?"

He looked back at her.

"Hi. You looked busy, didn't want to interrupt you."

"It's okay," she said. "Even my brain need a break from this thing." She gestured to the scroll.

"It's tough?" he asked and looked down. He never bothered to learn healing chakra. If he really needed to heal someone, Kyuubi would aid him. The demon wouldn't like it but he would help. Although at some times, by the time Naruto was there, it was already too late…

He pushed that away and looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"It's rather hard, yes," she said. "You need to focus a lot, and your chakra to be stable. Why are you here by the way?"

"I was looking for something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, some basic Taijutsu scrolls," he half-lied. It was about Taijutsu, but it wasn't exactly the basic. "Enju wanted to read some."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know a little."

Half-lie again. It was indeed to Shikamaru but he wasn't going to learn a little. Naruto hoped the librarian wouldn't start chasing him while in here, then he would never be able to get them this day. Then he had to come back as Shiroi and scare her a little.

…

Maybe he should have done that from the beginning.

_A little late for that now._

"Hey, Naruto?"

He looked at her again. She fidgeted a little on the spot, and glanced to the side. She was nervous.

"I know I've been a complete… bitch to you in the past," Sakura finally said and looked at him.

"Bitch is an understatement," he said dryly and she laughed a little.

"Yeah, you can say that," she responded. "I know I can't make the years go away, but… I'm sorry for being that complete bitch I was."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah. I am." She was speaking the truth. He saw that on her. "I'm going to try not to become that bitch again."

"Except when you and Ino argue about Sasuke," Naruto said and raised an eyebrow.

She laughed at that, then quieted down in case the librarian would hear. "Well, I'm trying to tone down on that too."

When he walked to find the scrolls later, he had to admit he was a bit impressed.

_She was genuine._

'That she was.'

_You tolerate her a bit more, then?_

'Hmm… just a tiny bit more.'

_That's a progress._

'No advice-taking from you, fox – you hate people in general.'

_I don't hate you, do I?_

'That's because you don't have any choice.'

Kyuubi quieted down and Naruto knew he had hit a sore point. He guessed Kyuubi had a tiny soft spot for him; not too big though, the demon really did not enjoy human company. He had just learned to deal with Naruto. Gaara was easy to accept; he was a Jinchuuriki too, and a little crazy.

It had been harder with Shikamaru who Naruto had visited often since the brunette retired being a shinobi. But with the help of Shikamaru's total lack of fear for the fox (Kyuubi had claimed he was probably a little crazy too, and Naruto hadn't denied it), things had settled down.

_You're at the Taijutsu now._

Naruto focused again and saw he was. Going down the aisle he looked around for any people nearby, found no one and began going through Jounin-level Taijutsu.

_You know…_

'What? You want to talk?'

_Something wrong with that?_ Kyuubi growled.

'Except the whole talk-thing? No, not really.'

A pain went through his head, and he winced. 'Hey, take it easy!'

_You want to hear what I got to say or not?_

'Fine, fine, spit it out.'

_You never asked what happened to the other Naruto._

'Alright, random. No, I didn't because I know you wouldn't tell me. Subject close now?'

_I know what happened to him._

'Of course you do, you're the one who did it.'

_Yes. But I didn't kill him._

Naruto's hand stopped. The crouch he was in would be painful in a few minutes but for now, he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the shelf in front of him. Kyuubi got worried after a minute; it was as if his words turned the blonde to stone.

'… Hold on, back it. You _didn't _kill him?'

_Welcome back,_ Kyuubi said sarcastically. _No, I didn't kill him._

'Then where is he?'

_That's not yet to be known._

Naruto's eyes closed and he took three deep breaths before opening them again. 'You're damn lucky we're in a freaking library right now.'

_Don't you know? I always choose public places to tell startling facts. Saves me the headache your screaming gives me._

Naruto growled, ripped out the scrolls he was looking for and quickly copied the parts Shikamaru wanted. That done he put them back and left. The librarian glared at him when he came but reared back when he stared her down.

-o-

Naruto didn't know why the comment put him in a foul mood but it did. He locked himself up in his room at the house Gaara and Shikamaru lived in (under the disguise as Enju and his father Jidan) and refused to come out. Kyuubi was smart enough to leave him alone. The blonde had felt him retreat deep into his locked prison, until his presence was unnoticeable even for Naruto. It felt a bit empty when Kyuubi did that but Naruto was not about to tell the fox.

So he sat there. And stared into the wall. All the windows were open, and by the time it was dark, the room was cold. He stayed still. His whole body was itching. He wanted to know where the other Naruto was. He wanted to know if the boy was safe. If he was happy.

Or if the boy was turning into what his future self had become.

Kyuubi came back with the morning sun. As he came closer to the bars, he reached out to touch them. They were cold. He looked outside. The walls outside was covered in ice.

_Naruto?_

The blonde peeled his eyes open.

'Yes?'

_Why the hell's your mind covered in ice?_

"I'm tired," Naruto replied.

_That's not an answer to the question._

"And it's cold in here."

_Wait? Cold?_

Naruto realized he had been sitting all night, with the windows open, dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a white T-shirt. He slowly moved his arms and then fingers. The tips were slightly blue.

"Huh," he breathed. "Remind me to close the windows before I go to sleep."

He stretched out his stiff legs and groaned. "And to fall asleep in a bed," he added.

_Note taken._

"Good."

He would check if Shikamaru and Gaara were up yet. If he could get his ass up from the floor. He rubbed his hands together and felt the warmth coming back.

"And, Kyuubi?"

_Yes?_

"Remind me to not dwell over the young Naruto-subject again? It puts me in a foul mood."

_I noticed._

"Glad we agree," he groaned and finally got to a standing position. "Alright, I'm up. Let's get breakfast."

_Sometimes I think there's no ending to your stomach…_

A mental shove, and Naruto shut the door to Kyuubi's retort.

Tbc…

* * *

Another chapter! And done earlier than usual, I'm proud over myself for that.

Chapter fourteen: Trying to meditate outside the village proved to be a rather good idea, Naruto got to see two people he wanted to meet again. But as time goes by, he's starting to feel the strain of having to pretend he's two people…

Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

Sorry for the late wait, and the shortness!

-o-

**Chapter**** Fourteen**

The sun was warm yet not too warm. The breeze was cool but not strong enough to distract him. There were few animals in the open spot he had chosen and Naruto was rather pleased with himself. So he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, resting his hands on his knees and relaxed his shoulders. He tilted his head down a bit, not enough to start straining, and closed his eyes. Kyuubi rumbled for a moment, then it evened out to a gentle pulsating.

His breath deepened even as it grew steady, and he locked away everything he could hear and feel in the outside world. His thoughts scattered, vanished, and soon he had the feeling he was floating. The heat the demon's chakra gave out lulled him to security, the one he had felt as a child when he was at the deepest of his despair; then the fox had pushed a little chakra around the small body, just enough to send Naruto to sleep. He hadn't known it was the demon then; he had just gone along with it, anything to escape the reality for a few hours.

There was a foreign presence entering his field but Naruto didn't open his eyes nor did he move. There were two of them, and they were not coming from the village. The blonde man waited.

"Who are you?"

The blue eyes opened and stared right into Uchiha Itachi's eyes. Behind him Kisame waited. Naruto rose up from his position and realized he was taller than Itachi. He had always seen the Sharingan user as larger than himself. Well, time changes things.

"Me?" Naruto asked. "No one special."

"What do you know about that night?" Itachi asked.

"Everything," the blonde replied.

"How?"

To this the blonde smiled and he removed one of his scrolls. Kisame's hand settled on Samehada's hilt, and Itachi took a step back. The scroll was black and as it was brought forward, the two Akatsuki members reared back when it started to practically oozing chakra.

"How, you ask," Naruto said. "I know by this."

The scroll opened and a shape came out, stood up and took form. Once Itachi could see what it was, his eyes widened in shock.

-o-

For most people life continued like usual. Teams trained, shinobis went on mission, they ate, slept, talked, trained, people shopped, went home to their families, Tsunade worked away paperwork and so many other ordinary things in a shinobi village.

But for Naruto he was bordering to going crazy.

How many months had it been now? He didn't know. He was tired, his body ached, he was having trouble separating his own schedule to team seven's, and he knew Kakashi was watching over them more intently now. Naruto had already let on too much to the man, and was regretting it now. Letting him know too much about Kyuubi, too much about himself…

The blonde groaned and let his head rest on the table.

"Looks like you're not in a good mood," Gaara said from across him.

"My head hurts from all the thinking."

"Yeah, you had that problem as a kid too."

"I want to be that kid now; the things I thought about then aren't half as complicated as the stuff that's in my head now."

"You poor head."

"Yeah, my extremely poor head," Naruto groaned. "Kyuubi's antsy too."

_I am __**not**__ antsy._

'Yes, you are.'

_No._

'Yes.'

_NO._

'We can go on all day, you're still antsy.'

"Judging by the frown on your face you two are arguing again," the redhead stated.

"Don't we always argue?" the blonde asked and sat up.

"Sometimes it seems like you get along."

"Not today. I called him antsy. He's not gonna let me forget that."

_You make me sound like a child with a temper tantrum._

'Yeah, yeah, whatever…'

Naruto's head hit the table again and Gaara put away the book he was reading. He reached across and brushed away the blonde hair so he could have a look at his friend's face. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was dark underneath them.

"You haven't slept well recently have you?" Gaara asked.

"Any day now Kakashi's gonna have an 'Aha!'-moment and I'll be officially screwed…"

Gaara sweat-dropped. "He's been acting stranger than usual?"

"More like he's hovering," Naruto said. "I can barely escape, and when I do I have a thousand other things to do. Man, why do I always have to make a complicated mess out of everything?"

"Because you're good at it." Ah, sweet, blunt Gaara. Naruto banged his head twice before letting it drop with a moan. "Don't do that, idiot."

_Yeah, don't do that._

'Stop it.'

_You're making my head hurt._

'Then I should do it ten times more.'

_Don't you freaking dare._

Naruto sat up again. It wasn't worth it, he getting a severe headache to just piss Kyuubi off. Gaara was still looking at him when Shikamaru entered the living room. He looked at the two Jinchuurikis and then said:

"You know, Naruto, it looks like you put black make-up around your eyes."

"Don't remind me…" Naruto groaned. "And I have to go soon because team seven has evening training."

"Send a copy," the brunette suggested.

"I would have if it wasn't for already having one pretending to be Shiroi," Naruto said. "I can't make two."

"You're screwed then," Shikamaru said.

Naruto really felt like punching him, but that required energy and he had to save up so he could actually get his ass off the floor.

-o-

Kakashi was getting worried. Even more so now when he watched Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura were sparring and the blonde was looking on. Normally all three would have been sparring with each other, making it more challenging but the blonde was so sloppy and careless the man was worried he might get hurt for real. So he had ordered Naruto to the side and told him to rest.

The kid didn't look too good. His eyes were tired. He moved more slowly, and Kakashi cringed when he thought Naruto looked to be in pain. Pain of what? Too much training? A concealed injury? Why was he so tired?

Most importantly, just how much was he hiding away from everyone?

The Copy-nin's eyes strayed over to Naruto again. The boy was barely following with his two teammates sparring; he appeared to be almost dozing. For some reason, Kakashi hadn't the heart to go wake him up.

It was only when Sasuke and Sakura were on the other side of the field sparring that Kakashi went to where Naruto was. He crouched down and the blonde's eyes opened.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," the boy said and straightened up. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not?"

"I just laid up thinking," the man in disguise lied. "By the time I got tired it was barely any time left to sleep."

"Well, you better get to bed earlier tonight then."

"Yeah." 'Only then I'll think of something else and the cycle repeats.'

_I will knock you out if you try to stray from sleep._

'Why thank you, Kyuubi; that sounded almost nice of you.'

_Don't expect it to become regular, freak._

Naruto didn't answer. His eyes went back to watch Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura's getting better."

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Slowly but steady."

"Better slowly than never."

Well, he couldn't argue with the kid there.

-o-

To his surprise, Naruto did fall asleep early. But he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Waking up in the middle of the night the blonde made little movement. Only his eyes opened. They glittered in the dark. His breathing was calm. His body pleasantly warm. His thoughts were the only thing that raged.

Sleep depravation always brought out the worst memories in his life. He really needed to learn the lesson to not let himself get sleep depraved.

_Best idea of the year._

Naruto snorted softly and turned, curling up. It had been a long time but he still managed. Tucking his legs to his chest he wrapped his arms around them, probably looking like a ball in case Gaara or Shikamaru would look inside. The blonde felt a little better in that position.

He closed his eyes again.

-o-

This was getting bad.

Kakashi realized after their meetings he never saw Naruto. He spotted Sakura and Sasuke when he searched, and sometimes on accident when he walked the village but never Naruto. The boy slunk away and resurfaced in time for the next day.

Others did not seem to see him either. Now, he was good at blending in but really no one saw him. Not even his teammates, much less the kids in the same age. He didn't even see the blonde with Enju, the non-shinobi kid.

A yelp brought him out of his musings and he realized he was getting closer to some of the training areas. Someone was sparring at this hour? It had to be dinnertime at the very least.

Coming out to the clearing he came just in time to see Kuroi being thrown down onto the ground by another Kuroi.

"You suck," he heard Akai's voice.

"I do not!" Kuroi yelled indignantly and got up. "I'll show you, little red freak! I'll show you!" He set off at the other Kuroi that ran away. It was a shadow, Kakashi realized. Its legs vanished a bit, then righted itself, but it was moving too swiftly for a human. He looked over where he had heard Akai.

The man sat leaning against a rock with a scroll in his hands, and Shiroi leaning heavily on his shoulder, the blonde clearly asleep. Akai's red eyes tuned in on Kakashi and the man stepped out fully.

"Kakashi-san," the redhead said.

"Akai-san," the Copy-nin replied. "Kuroi-san is entertaining himself?"

"He needs to get some fight out of his body," Akai said. "Although I don't understand why he had to do it _before_ dinner."

Shiroi shifted. Akai went still and looked at his friend.

"Shiroi-san's okay?" Kakashi asked as he crouched down.

"Yes," Akai said. He did not seem keen to share more with the man, and he knew better than to ask. Shiroi may be friendlier to him, and even Kuroi but Akai had always been a little closed off to others.

Shiroi's head shot up and he looked around.

"Sorry, I used you as a pillow," he said to Akai. "Oh… Kakashi-san."

"Shiroi-san. I should get going."

"What time is it?" the blonde asked.

"Dinner," Akai replied. "Your hair is a mess, Shiroi-sama."

"When are you going to stop call me that?" Shiroi groaned even as he flattened down his hair.

"Never," the redhead deadpanned and rose up, putting away the scroll.

Shiroi muttered under his breath and got up. He stretched as he watched Kuroi still fight the shadowy clone, and said:

"We better call it a quit, or else the shadow will win."

"My point exactly," Akai said.

"You think he'll loose to a shadow?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's just that it's time for dinner," Shiroi said. "He has a habit to be sloppy when he's hungry, and when he's sloppy, the shadow wins and then he'll be unbearable to live with."

Kakashi has nothing to say to that so Akai ran off to get Kuroi. He glanced over at Shiroi who yawned and cracked his neck.

"Do you see Naruto often?" the Copy-nin asked.

"Not often outside the training," Shiroi replied. "He likes to be alone, and with his friend… Enju was it? Enju I think it was."

So Shiroi didn't see the boy any more often Kakashi did. He had to find a way then to get closer to the blonde boy, to ease his worries about the Jinchuuriki.

-o-

Next time he saw the three it was the same thing. Kuroi this time doing some knife-throwing, Akai sitting and reading and Shiroi asleep on the redhead's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at the familiarity of the sight and once again Akai discovered him.

"We meet again," the redhead said.

"Yes, so it seems." This time he sat down. It was three in the afternoon and he had just let his team go. Naruto had gone to visit Iruka, and the man was happy to notice the boy was doing a little better. His other teacher was a whole another subject. Shiroi seemed if anything more haggard than before, and he didn't wake up at their talking.

The two discussed some Taijutsu moves, Akai's scroll forgotten in his lap, and Shiroi slept on between them. The steady _thump_ of Kuroi's knives hitting the wood sounded in the background.

It was a half-hour after Kakashi had arrived that Shiroi was startled awake. He sat up, wiping at his mouth and blinked rapidly.

"I fell asleep again," he noted.

"Yes, I noticed that," Akai replied. "It was rather hard not to."

The blonde stretched out his legs with a groan and spotted Kakashi.

"Is this some conspiracy to see me asleep?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, you're just bad at keeping yourself awake, Shiroi-sama."

The redhead was smacked in the arm as a reward and Kakashi chuckled at that. Kuroi's knives hit, over and over again, only stopping for a minute at the most, the time it took for the black-haired to retrieve the knives and start all over again.

"Isn't his arms exhausted already?" Shiroi said. "Where did he get any muscles from?"

"Maybe he makes the shadow throw them," Akai said thoughtfully, looking at the thin arms on Kuroi. Shikamaru had never been a bodybuilder, and he had always appeared lean, a bit thin.

Kakashi looked over at them. Shiroi looked at himself and continued:

"I have a feeling I don't really have any rights saying anything."

"You have always been rather thin as well," Akai agreed.

"Speak for yourself," the man muttered.

Kakashi listened as they argued on, feeling oddly comfortable about the situation.

Tbc…

* * *

I know, short chapter this time. Sorry about that.

Chapter fifteen: Gaara the younger is visiting Konoha when Akatsuki takes the chance of attacking, thinking they can get two Jinchuurikis in one attack.  
They hadn't counted on three shinobis though and in turn those three hadn't counted on being forced to reveal themselves in front of people they had tricked for months…

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

I apologize for the late wait!

And also, if anyone of the Akatsuki members appear to be weaker than any reader thinks, don't blame me. I know most of them but I have no idea how strong some are. I just make it up to make it fit in this story, okay?

So with that said, happy reading!

-o-

**Chapter**** Fifteen**

Sabaku no Gaara's visit along with his siblings was rather startling news in Konoha but Tsunade welcomed the redhead with open arms. She had no reason to refuse him after him helping in the fight against Orochimaru.

Naruto was one of the greeters, standing slightly behind the copy of him as a child, himself in full Shiroi disguise. He had been feeling uneasy for little while now and didn't like it one bit. He knew Akatsuki could attack any day now. Itachi and Kisame had told him that much when they met, and hoped he would be able to prepare before they came. If Madara came with the rest of the group though, he would be having some trouble.

_We'll kick his ass._

'Well, last time he nearly kicked our ass,' Naruto replied as he watched Gaara get greeted by the Hokage and the council and then some of the new friends the siblings had made the last time, including the copy of Naruto. The redhead glanced over at him, knowing it was the real and Naruto nodded shortly.

_Didn't we learn something from that encounter? _Kyuubi continued.

'Beside _don't piss of Kyuubi _and that Madara is a really sore loser?'

_You learned the lesson about me long before that, brat, and __you don't know if he's a sore loser._

'He sure acted like one,' the blonde said before thinking back. 'Well, I did learn to not let him get too close unless I knew what the hell he was going to do. That was really hard by the way.'

_You were too slow, you lazy runt._

'I'm faster now,' he protested as he jumped up on a nearby roof, knowing his copy would alert him if anything happened around him and Gaara. Two Jinchuurikis in one place might be too much to resist.

One of his scrolls warmed, and he put a calming hand on it. 'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon you'll be out and fighting, just like old times.'

Red eyes seemed to pierce through him even though they weren't even there, and Kyuubi muttered:

_Freaking brat too strong for his own good…_

'Kyuubi, be nice.'

_I don't do nice._

'Alright, can you lessen your attitude a little bit? I think it might become a problem.'

_Ya think?_

Naruto groaned in spite of himself. 'I don't want to hear you using a dialect, Kyuubi. Your menacing growl is quite fine enough.'

Kyuubi muttered something but didn't continue, and slowly the warmth faded away. His nagging sensation wouldn't though, and Naruto just knew something was going to happen.

It was just a question of when.

-o-

Gaara and Shikamaru noted right away that their friend was uncomfortable. He was tense and on his guard, arms crossed and eyes staring into nothingness.

"Are they coming?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know yet," Naruto replied. "But I'm afraid so."

"We'll kick their asses, right?" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe," the blonde said. "Maybe."

"I don't like maybe," the brunette said. "I like to be sure."

"You can never be sure with Uchiha Madara," Naruto said softly.

_You're sulking you damn brat._

'Leave me alone, Kyuubi.'

_Get yourself together._

'I'm trying.'

_Don't let that fucker catch you distracted. He'll try __prying me out the moment he sees you off guard._

'I know that. Will I die if you are pulled out?'

… _Probably._

'That would kind of suck, wouldn't it?' he wondered as he looked over the village.

_Yeah, I guess it would. I could always pull myself back in and try healing you. I don't know if that works._

'Why not?'

_Never done that before._

'Oh.'

Kyuubi retreated and Naruto didn't call out for him.

-o-

It happened so quick that there was no warning. One moment it all was normal, and in the next it was chaos.

Gaara threw caution for wind and drew out his sand as the puppets attacked. The younger Gaara was safe deeper in the village, and none of the three time-travellers had any intention of letting Akatsuki getting any further in.

Tsunade was by them along with most of the shinobis in the village before any of the Akatsuki members had been spotted. She looked at the three of them and said:

"I know you three are obeying Sandaime, but will you mind fighting for the village today?"

"We aren't fighting for the village," Shikamaru said. "However, we are fighting for some of the people that aren't half-bad."

"Shortly said, we will protect the village today," Naruto said and looked at her.

Before she had time to reply, a scythe came flying towards her. Shikamaru moved first. He knew what that scythe could do.

Tsunade felt the air in her lungs be pushed out, then she was lifted into the air and the scythe flew by harmlessly. She looked down and saw shadows wound around her midsection. But none of the Naras had any shadows out. The one with the shadow was…

Kuroi? The shadow moved down, allowing her to step back on the roof and it retreated to the man. Sand was curling around the roof, twisting and she knew Gaara was nowhere nearby. She had ordered the Suna siblings to seek protection the moment she heard of the attack. There was no way he was here with them.

Then who?

Naruto finally caught sight of Hidan. He looked pissed. Glancing over at Shikamaru, the blonde noted the brunette's tightly clenched hands. But otherwise there was no sign on him that he was upset. Shikamaru did have good control over his emotions when it mattered. That was good. The Akatsuki member had killed people Shikamaru knew but there was no use in getting upset over that. It would only lead to mistakes.

'Alright. Let's do this.'

Shikamaru and Gaara glanced over at him.

'They'll figure us out,' Shikamaru said, his voice echoing in Naruto's head before his eyes shifted over to Tsunade and the others.

'Well, we can't hide forever.'

'Agreed,' was all Gaara had to say.

'Alright then, let's go!'

Shikamaru jumped down with a shout and Gaara followed.

"Where're you going?" Tsunade shouted.

"We follow our own rules, Tsunade-hime," Naruto said and looked at her. "So we won't wait for your orders."

With that he jumped after them. How long until they figured it out? By the time Gaara was falling back in old habits, in his usual techniques? By the time Shikamaru used a Nara-based technique? They would never be so dense they would let that slip past them even in a battle. The three would get discovered, and Naruto hoped it wouldn't turn out to be too distracting.

He felt Itachi and Kisame nearby. They were probably trying to prevent the attack, or just keeping away from it. Chakra began to leak out but this time he didn't bother calming it down. They would get their time soon enough.

The Akatsuki must have realized there was no point in hiding and within a moment the area outside of Konoha was turned into a battlefield.

Naruto dodged Sasori's puppets, cursing he didn't know that much about the traps the redheaded Akatsuki member could have. Gaara knew more as Kankuro had told him, so the blonde entrusted the other Jinchuuriki to take care of the puppeteer. He entrusted everyone else in others hands, focusing on getting to Madara.

He didn't have to. The man was suddenly before him and Naruto came to a stop. He didn't move one inch closer, staying crouched down. Kyuubi was rumbling just underneath the surface.

"You looked to be in quite a hurry. Were you by chance looking for me?"

"Thanks to you I didn't have to search very hard," Naruto replied.

"Who are you?"

The blonde just shrugged in reply and slapped his hands together. The wind made Madara throw up his arms and then the white-dressed man was gone. The Uchiha looked around, and then blocked Naruto's leg from hitting his head.

"Good one," Madara said.

"Not good enough if you could see through it."

Naruto got down on the ground on his hands, swung his lower body around, bringing his other leg right into Madara's midsection. He flipped to his feet again and jumped away a bit. Madara looked up and said:

"You got good comebacks."

"Yeah, one of my few good traits."

_Shouldn't that be one of the worse ones?_

'Not when you're a shinobi.'

Madara looked at the man closely. For a moment his eyes slid to the side, as if he was talking to someone. Then the sharp blueness came back on him. For some reason though, it didn't feel like the blonde had stopped watching him in the first place.

Naruto crouched down lower, placing his hands on the ground, feeling the fingernails grow sharper as Kyuubi slowly leaked his powers through. Madara took a step back, not able to figure out what the blonde was planning. He was standing on all four yet looked surprisingly comfortable in that position.

The blonde felt his teeth kind of ache, then sharpen and he grimaced a little at the strange sensation. Behind the mask, Madara's eye widened a bit seeing the sharp canine teeth in a human's mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"No one of interest," Naruto replied and charged.

-o-

Tsunade's brain was working overtime even as she fought. If she just had a single moment of calm, she knew she would figure it out.

Shiroi wasn't nearby; last she had seen him he had run for the leader of the Akatsuki. Kuroi and Akai both fought near her, but there was something about them that wasn't right. She didn't know what their specialty was, but Kuroi had used shadow. That was basic Nara, and she hadn't heard of anyone beside them being able to manipulate shadow that way. However, Shikaku didn't seem to know the man.

And if she hadn't been mistaken, Akai had definitely torn up sand from the ground with a wave of his hand. The only one she knew of that could use sand that easily was Gaara, but he was in the village.

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone was thrown into the wall that protected Konoha. Dust shot up in the air, and she jumped away.

"There's no freaking way I can keep this fucking show up on the road for much longer!"

Both Kuroi and Akai turned hearing the blonde scream. Shiroi tore through the dust, glaring over at Madara and brought out a scroll.

"The game's up!" he shouted over to the two others.

"You sure?" Kuroi said. "They might just hate us for not telling."

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think." _Liar. _'Shut up.' "I'm not gonna loose just cause I can't use whatever techniques I want!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade shouted. She was amazed the battles just had stopped the moment the blonde started shouting.

"Huh." Kuroi straightened up, glancing over at his opponent to make sure he wasn't attacking. "Means I can drop the disguise?"

"Yeah."

The black-dressed man dragged his hands through his hair and it turned a deep brown in front of their eyes. He gathered it up in a high ponytail and all of a sudden he looked a lot like…

Nara Shikaku. Just younger… wait a minute… younger than Shikaku… Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Feels good to look like normal again!"

"Don't be so loud, Shikamaru."

The now brunette grinned at the blonde and replied:

"Don't be so damn cocky, Naruto. That's never suited you anyway."

The moment their names were said, Tsunade could see it. Shikamaru was like someone between Shikaku's and the other Shikamaru's age. And Naruto… that blonde hair was as obvious as the sun but she hadn't even thought about it before. He just seemed so different from the small Naruto…

Or did he?

Naruto felt lighter now, and rolled up the scroll. He didn't care if anyone was in shock; he was going to fight damnit.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto?" Madara asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Should I aim for you or the younger one?"

"Me I suppose, cause the only Kyuubi that's here is right here." He pointed at himself.

"What do you mean?"

"The chibi-Naruto that's been running around?" the blonde said with a shrug. "That's been me all along. Dunno where's the kid is. Kyuubi likes to be secretive, and he hates competition so he got rid of this time's Kyuubi."

Kakashi thought his heart was going to burst, it beat that quickly. He was staring at the blonde's back. All this time, the one he had been with was this man… not a child? All this time, all he had taught… this Naruto had already known it? Just played along? For what? Strangely enough he didn't feel betrayed, only confused.

"Shall we end the chatting and go on with the fighting?"

"Such a fun-spoiler, Gaara," Naruto said with a laugh.

"I sense sarcasm in your words," Gaara said as he walked forward, his gourd finally coming back to rest on his back, his eyes returning to the green Shikamaru and Naruto was used to and then the sand removed itself from his forehead where it had been hiding his tattoo. His arms were crossed, like usual, and he looked at the enemies.

"Well, whatever," the blonde replied and dropped the scroll to the ground. It began to vibrate. "Can I ask you something, Madara-san?"

"What?" the Uchiha said.

"Where's Itachi-san and Kisame-san?"

The man said nothing. Naruto's grin got wider, and it began to resemble the one he used to have on his face when he was young. "Of course, you wouldn't want to admit they left," he said cheerfully. "I get a score on that one, right?"

"What… do you mean?"

"Didn't you know already? Huh, I thought you figured out everything before anyone could," Naruto said. "But Itachi and Kisame have been with me for a while now."

As one cue, the two jumped down from wherever they had been hiding and stood up. Kisame held the hilt of Samehada, ready to draw the sword out at a moment's notice. Itachi's eyes were already swirling at full Sharingan mode. Naruto hoped he didn't have to bring out the ultimate one. Just looking at it hurt your own eyes.

"So they betrayed me for you?" Madara asked.

"Yep! And I got a surprise for you! Or rather, they would kill me if I didn't let them out…"

The paper of the scroll was starting to curl at the sides, twisting with chakra and Madara just stared at it. He didn't recognize the symbols either. The scroll probably consisted of more signs but for now it seemed Naruto only wanted two things. The symbols were surrounded two simple rings.

"In reality, this is a forbidden technique," Naruto said and held his hands together, palm to palm, placing one foot near the scroll, "and can't be used by normal humans."

He made ten signs rapidly, stomped at the ground and shouted:

"Release of the Black Prison!"

From the rings blackness erupted and two shapes rose, became sharper, became limbs, arms and fingers and legs and feet, heads forming and then someone gasped.

Another Itachi. Another Kisame. Both looking a little older, a bit wearier. But it was them after all.

"How did you seal them into a scroll?" Madara asked.

"How?" Naruto replied and scratched his head. "I only sealed their souls. Quite easy."

"You make it sound like you ripped them from our bodies," Itachi the older said and looked at him.

"Come on, you guys were kinda dead when I did it!"

"Sounds wrong anyway," the Uchiha chuckled and then turned back to the Akatsuki. "Seems like you brought them to a standstill. Let's speed it up again."

With that he began to run. Kisame followed. The scroll wrapped up and went flying back into Naruto's hand. He tucked it away, looked at first Shikamaru, then Gaara and then said:

"Well then, I'll be getting back to Madara-san! Don't go and die!"

"Right back at ya!" Shikamaru said.

"Hn," was all Gaara had to say before he returned to his opponent, Sasori.

Naruto didn't look back at the others. He wasn't sure what their expressions was but whatever they were he didn't have time to look at them. He just had to hang onto life if he wanted to know what the shinobis of Konoha now felt about him and the other two. Summoning dead people maybe wasn't the best way to get on their good side but it had been a long time since he even tried making anyone happy.

Madara was aware of who he was now. Naruto couldn't afford getting close. If he did, he was pretty much screwed. He didn't know how many techniques Madara had to tear out a Biju but he wasn't about to let the man test any theory out.

He jumped away as Madara tried to get closer, and sent away a powerful wind with a clap of his hands. With a twist another scroll was brought out and a moment later he held the scythe in his hands. He slid across the earthen surface before coming to a stop, holding the scythe up. Madara stopped.

"Such a clumsy weapon, and yet you brought it out?" the man questioned.

"I like clumsy. Sounds like how I used to be." With one great swing of his arm, Naruto sent the scythe whirling towards the man. The moment he let go of it and it begun to spin, a second blade appeared on the other end, and so far it was only Naruto who knew the blades were sharp on both edges, like a dagger.

Madara managed to dodge it and Naruto snapped his fingers. The scythe came back and he caught it.

"Impressive," the Uchiha praised, "but not good enough!"

_Naruto, behind!_

The blonde whirled around and Madara's hand was cut by the blade. Both jumped away. Naruto couldn't hear anything beyond them. He knew others were battling just nearby, could probably see them too but he was focused on Madara alone. Getting distracted even for a moment could turn fatal with this guy.

He dismissed the scythe and a Rasengan began to swirl around at the palm of his left hand. It had been some time since he used it but he still remembered how to create it with one hand only.

The hair on Madara's arms began to rise. He was getting chills. Naruto could see on him the man was uncomfortable and was very happy over that. He had worked hard in the past to upgrade the Rasengan to higher levels. This was one of them. The very highest he had gotten up to. He would have continued, if not for…

He remembered the startled yelp, the wide eyes and then, laughter, _her_ laughter, _his _laughter, black eyes sparkling, her hair shining even as she commented how chilly it became, then him, acting like a child, poking at the ball of chakra with the tip of his sword, and then Naruto shook the memories away.

Madara watched the man as the blonde stood up.

Naruto wasn't sure this was going to finish the man off. The last time he hadn't been alone. Then again, he had turned alone pretty swiftly after Madara's death. No, no, no, no memories coming now. He needed to focus.

Even Kyuubi was quiet even as the fox's chakra filled him up. The demon knew when to mess with his head, and when to leave him alone. Kyuubi waited, for now in human form, a form rarely seen, hands on the bars that held him a prisoner and for the first time he wished it not to be broken. He didn't want the gates to open because that meant he was going to end up with Uchiha Madara and Naruto was going to die. He wanted to give all his powers to Naruto if that meant he could take Madara on but the man hadn't tapped into the powers. He could do it anytime he wanted, but it had been a long time since Naruto seriously fought with Kyuubi's powers. He was strong on his own.

Kyuubi just wanted to make sure.

_Don't you dare loose…_

-o-

"Shikamaru!"

Nara Shikamaru, the older, realized he was in a bit of a jam. He hadn't had time to prepare any traps, nor plan ahead, and Hidan and Kakuzu certainly hadn't given him the time in order to do so. Well, he could always plan while he was fighting but for the moment he was just trying to keep himself alive.

"Shikamaru, you idiot!"

Oh, it wasn't often Gaara lost composure like that during battle. Shikamaru was thrown to the ground, rolled around and managed to get up on his feet, blocking Hidan's scythe from slashing him.

Gaara was busy fighting Kakuzu now along-side with Shikaku and Kakashi. They shouldn't have much trouble; they only had to kill the guy five times. Was he sarcastic there? He didn't know, he was busy trying to keep Hidan from slashing him open.

"You freaking pineapple-hairstyle freak, you're pissing me off!"

The man's language hadn't changed at the very least. Shikamaru brought his leg to kick away one of Hidan's and the man did a face-plant to the ground, allowing the brunette temporary escape.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gaara, focus on him!" the brunette shouted. "I'll handle this guy!"

"You'll handle me, you say, you fucking asshole? You made me trip! I'll rip you to shreds!"

Hidan came at full force, and punched Shikamaru right in the face. Then a knee into his stomach. A leg on his hip. Hits and kicks made the brunette's body ache and scream. The scream grew louder and louder, it wasn't the body, it was that _thing_, it was screaming, so loudly, it was screaming _so loudly_.

Kill him. KILL him. KILL HIM. KILL HIM! _KILL HIM!_

Shikamaru crashed to the ground, and a roar tore up from his throat even as dust settled around him. Gaara whirled around just in time to see shadows twist around, in the air and on the ground. He stood still, eyes wide, staring at the spot. Then he slowly looked at Hidan who had fallen down when he had thrown the brunette away.

"Now you've done it," Gaara said. His voice wavered a bit. Shikaku and Kakashi glanced over at him. There wasn't much they really knew about Sabaku no Gaara, especially the older one, but that his voice could waver was not something they had imagined.

"What? What the fuck did I do?" Hidan screamed even as Kakuzu hauled him up.

"Well, I do have a demon in me, and so has Naruto," Gaara said. "The reason that Shikamaru's with us is because he asked for our help. And after that we enjoyed each other's company so he hung around. But mainly it was for help."

"Why?"

"This… is a… _good_… feeling."

The voice startled them, and Gaara swallowed before glancing to the side, to where Shikamaru had been thrown. Shikaku gasped.

Shadows licked the entire body of Nara Shikamaru. The sclera of his eyes was black, so was his lips and his skin seemed to have lost all colour. His hair was flowing black, and melting into the shadows. His whole body was. There was no way of telling where his body ended and the shadows began. He was grinning widely, it was a non-Shikamaru grin yet it was the man.

"I feel _very _good," Shikamaru continued with and laughed outright. He looked crazy. "This… this… this is _freaking awesome_!"

"Who the fuck is that? That fucking isn't the brat I just fought!"

"The brat-line aside," Gaara said, "that is Nara Shikamaru. The one who let a shadow demon reside inside of him anyway."

"A… shadow demon?" Shikaku managed. "I've never heard of anything like that!"

"It's not written anywhere," Gaara said, "it was just supposed to be a fairytale Shikamaru had heard as a child. But once he got desperate enough… once everyone just died around him… he sought the place up… the place where the Nara shadow demon had been sealed."

Meanwhile Shikamaru's head was swinging from side to side, the same ridiculous grin on his lips. His whole body seemed to be made up by shadows. His eyes were focused on Hidan. _His prey_.

"It's not noticed much on him normally," the redhead continued. "Just that he controls shadows better. But at times when his patience ends… when he's frustrated enough… the shadow demon's powers come out. And with that, each time, Shikamaru turns a little insane."

Shikamaru was suddenly in front of Hidan, grin still there, eyes alight, a hand swinging down and with it, bringing a shadow blade. It tore right through Hidan's left arm. Kakuzu's eyes widened briefly in surprise, then narrowed as the man turned to him. Shadows clung to his arms and legs before he noticed and Kakuzu was freaking out for the first time in a long time.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" Shikamaru yelled. "Won't be anything left but your fucking dead hearts and your blood!"

Shikaku made a move, but found himself stopped by Gaara's hand on his chest.

"Don't," Gaara said. "There's nothing you can do."

"But-!"

"That Shikamaru… that man that's right there… he stopped being your son a long time ago."

There was a crunching bone-breaking, flesh-ripping sound and Hidan screamed his partner's name as Kakuzu found himself being torn in half. Shikamaru laughed even as blood sprayed over his face, in his hair, his hands and arms. He just laughed. The shadows seemed to have a life of its own around him.

"Such a painful sound," Gaara whispered.

"Then why don't you stop him?" Shikaku yelled.

"Because there's no point," the Jinchuuriki said. "He chose this path. He chose this pain. He chose this life. He chose that demon. He at least had a choice."

For the first time, Kakashi and Shikaku felt a stirring presence in Gaara. It reeked of blood, and the chakra began to dance on the redhead's skin.

"Had a choice, huh?" Kakashi said.

"I didn't have one," Gaara said and held a hand to his chest. The rumbling vanished. "I'm cursed to bear Shukaku for as long as I live. Naruto is cursed to carry Kyuubi. The least we could do to Shikamaru was to teach him control. He had the choice not to do it, and chose it anyway."

Hidan was running away, but Shikamaru was already moving after him. Kakuzu was still alive but with his lower half missing he wasn't doing well. Gaara stepped forward, and the stirring began again.

"You've been quiet during all the fighting," the redhead said but the two Konoha shinobis knew he wasn't speaking to them. "So I'll give you some blood."

The redhead's head crashed to the side uncomfortably, and the stirring grew to a rumbling, then Gaara's head was thrown backwards, and Shukaku roared. The two men could see the sand shaking even on the ground. The redhead's body was trembling from head to toe but judging by the grin that twisted Gaara's face told them it was not of fear.

"Let's go," Shikaku said. "The others may need help."

Kakashi didn't have it in him to protest.

Two minutes later, just as they together with Tsunade, Jiraiya and a few others brought down one of the members, there was a rush of power and it was coming from where Naruto had been seen fighting Madara.

-o-

He had fucked it all up. He had tried. But still, it was fucked up.

Naruto concluded this as he gripped Madara's shoulders, feeling the man's fingertips dig into the seal on the blonde's stomach. Any other time and he would have been insulting said person who touched his belly. But right now he had other things to worry about.

How about the fact he was feeling the fucking man was fucking breaking the seal?

"Everyone is going to watch me kill you and take Kyuubi," Madara said, and Naruto could _hear_ the freaking smile in his voice.

The seal was breaking. The blonde could feel it. The Uchiha's fingertips pressed against the release points and Naruto's only thought was how careless he had been. The Rasengan had hurt the man quite a bit but it hadn't been enough. Naruto had started preparing another when Madara had appeared. The blonde hadn't jumped away in time. That was annoying to remember. Well, at least he wouldn't remember it for long.

Why?

Because he was gonna _freaking _die here. If he had to make a choice, he would actually rather remember that annoyance than actually dying.

_Naruto…_

Oh crap. Kyuubi. Naruto had to stop thinking about himself and tell the demon. Sure, Madara might break the seal but Naruto wasn't gonna give the fox up without a surprise or two. And if it all worked out well, he had to give the fox up but the thing that would seize the demon was freedom.

'Kyuubi… you are going to do something for me…'

_What?_

'Once he opens… the gate… so to speak… he'll begin to pull you out… right?'

Fuck, he couldn't even keep his inner voice steady. So pathetic.

_That's right._

'The moment the gate opens… pull out… and run.'

_What? _The demon sounded confused.

'You heard me. _Run_. And don't you fucking dare looking back.'

_I can't just-_

'Yes you can and you will! I don't give a rat's ass what you got to say now, you'll listen to me!' Oh, screaming helped his voice keeping steady. At least the inner voice. He was sure his real voice was fucked. 'For once, you're gonna fucking listen to me! You are going to pull out and then run!'

_That'll kill you!_

'My mother lived after you had been pulled out, right?' Naruto said. He tried to give the demon a smile but had a feeling it failed. Plus blood was starting to dribble down his chin. 'I think I'll manage Madara before I die.'

_Don't you fucking talk like that._

'You'll be free… just run.'

The last release point was letting go. Naruto threw his head back and screamed out loud:

"Just fucking do it, you damn fox!"

Something tore inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but it hurt. Blood spilled down his cheeks and his eyes widened, mouth wide open yet no scream coming. He heard Madara scream, and then Naruto heard someone screaming his name. He wasn't sure who it was. He didn't care. All that mattered was already leaving him.

The warmth Kyuubi had always provided was leaving his limbs. The chakra that had always pulsated inside of him was pulling out, into the open, hopefully to freedom and not to Madara. He really didn't want the demon to end up in that man's hands.

Again, his name. Oh. It was Gaara. And Shikamaru. Again. Not Gaara or Shikamaru this time. Itachi and Kisame? Yeah, must be them. Sounded like them. Geez, he must look pitiful. Was he screaming yet? Was there any pain? Naruto wasn't sure anymore. It all felt so… well, numb now, after that first pain burst. He simply didn't know anything anymore.

He fell. Hit the ground. The smell of grass was inhaled, and with it, pain. Every cell of his body was screaming. His eyes remained half-open; he didn't have strength to shut them. Someone screamed in rage. Madara? Kyuubi's impressive presence faded away. He had managed to run. If Naruto could he would have cried tears of joy. Only this time there wouldn't be any demon in his head telling him to stop acting like a brat.

The ground was shaking; someone was coming running.

Maybe he should leave it all up to them.

After all, he was _so_ tired…

Gaara came first. By then Madara was beginning to retreat only to be surrounded. The redhead didn't care. He slid to a stop and threw himself over Naruto. He pulled the blonde up and away from the ground and turned him over.

The eyes were cloudy, empty, half-lidded. There was pulse, nor a heartbeat. Naruto looked so small, and he was dead.

"NOOOOO!"

Tbc…

* * *

Phew. I wrote most of this today after a long absence of writer's block on this one. And yeah, that was kinda a cliffhanger. If you're lucky, it won't be too long until the next chapter gets out.

The next chapter will be the last chapter. I don't know if I'll include the epilogue in that chapter, or let it have an own spot. We'll see.

Chapter sixteen: Kyuubi ran away, Madara is still alive but with everyone against him. Or is he really alone? And what happened to Naruto? Is he really dead? Or will someone convince him to stand up and defeat Uchiha Madara once and for all?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	16. Chapter 16 END

**Another Chance**

**Summary**: 32-year old Uzumaki Naruto is a very different person from when he was 12. Death has made his life different. What will he do when he gets thrown back into the past with two of his last friends?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: May have blood and violence.

Time-travel fic.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: Naruto in this fic is strong and pretty much merciless. He's seen a lot and that changed him. Don't be mean to him.

And also, I will shift between Naruto - Shiroi, Gaara - Akai and Shikamaru - Kuroi just so you know. But their real names are Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru don't worry about that.

Will also refer Naruto as: disguised man (when he is in Henge as his child form), boy or child. It's easier to call him boy or child when it's Kakashi or someone else thinking about him.

Enju is Shikamaru in boy-disguise.

Jidan is Gaara in disguise.

-o-

An early Christmas-gift for you all, I give you the ending chapter of Another Chance!

Enjoy!

-o-

**Chapter**** Sixteen**

Gaara was shaking Naruto's body but the blonde didn't move. The redhead felt his body grow cold, and a tear dropped down on Naruto's cheek. Even as he cried for his lost friend Gaara could sense the rage growing inside of him. Shikamaru was practically twitching beside him. Blackness began to enter his eyes. The hair was turning black too, and the redhead could hear the shadow demon's whispers.

"I'm gonna kill him," Shikamaru whispered. By now the souls of Itachi and Kisame stood behind them. They hadn't disappeared. Naruto must have made sure if he died they could still remain. "I'm gonna kill that man."

"Don't let me out of that," Gaara said and gently laid Naruto down on the ground. "We'll kill him… for Naruto."

"We'll come too," Itachi said. "Our attacks aren't as good as when we were alive, but I'll do anything." His fists clenched at the mere sight of the blonde. "I'll give it my all."

Gaara looked at Naruto again. No change. Nothing. Gaara felt more tears come and shook them away. Later. When Madara was dead. Only then. Until then, he wouldn't cry. Naruto would've scolded him for that.

_You can cry when it's all over, dumbass!_

Yeah, Naruto would say something like that.

"We'll finish the job," Gaara whispered to the blonde. "You've done well. We'll take over from here."

He only wished Naruto would grin at that, he longed to hear the reply:

"I owe you one."

Owing someone something meant you had to be alive until you could repay it. But there was no repaying this time. No 'I owe you one'.

There was nothing.

-o-

Kyuubi was running at full speed. He wasn't sure which direction, he was just running. He was in human form now, and hadn't thought about changing back. It would probably be more noticeable if he changed back to his normal form, as he wouldn't have the forest to hide in. So for now he was just running, even if his instinct told him to turn back. He hated his instinct. Every nerve in his body begged him to go back. He hated his nerves too.

Naruto had told him to run, right? He should keep doing that, run so he would remain free.

He thought that constantly. Let it repeat itself in his head.

Despite that, he didn't feel at ease.

Rather he felt sickened.

Coming to a stop the demon thought, hands on his knees, eyes staring at the earth. Since when did he listen to that brat? And since when he had he been willing to risk his life for a human?

Because he had mentioned he could try return into Naruto's body after being taken out. There was a high possibility he would just die along with the Jinchuuriki. So why had he told Naruto that, and meant it?

Was he really that attached to the blonde?

Kyuubi cursed, tightened his grip on his knees before cursing louder, turning around and beginning to run back.

_You damn brat!_

-o-

The world slowly came back. He wasn't dead yet. It had felt like he had gone but apparently not quite yet. The body was numb. He felt cold. His eyes blinked, at first it was only white and then he saw the sky before the headache crashed into him.

Naruto's vision turned near black. He just about managed to turn himself to his stomach. Blood more or less poured out of his mouth and his body was so empty. It felt cold. Useless. Without Kyuubi he really turned into a nobody, a wreck and useless being. Or well, his own chakra was enough to let him fight pretty strong people but having a demon pulled out of him took quite a toll on his body.

He reached for the scroll. Itachi and Kisame were probably still fighting. They would survive even without him. He had just sealed their souls into the scroll. Shikamaru or Gaara could seal them again, or let them go. He wasn't sure he really cared in this moment. Normally that would worry him but right now he was too tired.

Grasping the scroll he dragged it closer. Their warmth was there. He held the scroll close to his chest, coughs shaking his whole body.

_Sasuke… Hinata…_

His eyes closed.

-o-

**Flashback**

"_Oi, Naruto, are you sleeping?"_

_Naruto opened one eye and Uchiha Sasuke's face was hovering above his._

"_Che, you still got blood on your face," Sasuke said and wiped it off with his thumb. "You're hopeless… dumbass."_

"_Not a dumbass."_

_Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto was sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the sky. Dead enemies lay around them._

"_It's hard being just two," Naruto commented._

_"Well, we ain't getting Sakura back," Sasuke said and looked up as well. "You know she's striving to become like Tsunade. She's spending day and night at the library and at the hospital nowadays."_

"_I'm not saying I miss her," the blonde replied. "Just sayin' it's harder when it's just two."_

"_They were gonna check around if anyone wanted to team up with us."_

_Naruto was silent. The three teams that had become known as the Rookie nine… not many was left. Shino and Kiba had died shortly after each other. Ino had been permanently damaged and was hardly able to walk. Chouji was gone. Shikamaru had gone and taken that shadow demon right before Chouji had died, in order not to loose him. He still had. Naruto hoped the brunette was okay. If this mission hadn't come up, Naruto would've gone to him. No one had seen Shikamaru for two weeks now. Hopefully he was still alive._

"_We should go back."_

"_Mm…"_

_Sasuke glanced down at Naruto. _

"_You don't really want to go back, do you?" the black-haired man asked._

"_No… not really."_

_They were only in their early twenties but Naruto was sick of this life already. Then again, he didn't know anything else. He sat up._

"_Let's go."_

-o-

_Naruto and Sasuke stared at her._

_Hyuuga Hinata stared right back. She was dressed for battle with baggy black pants, a tight black top and a grey jacket over that with her long hair securely in a braid. She wore black sandals on her feet and a pouch with weapons in her belt._

"_You volunteered to team up with us?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes," she said. "I know Shino-kun and Kiba-kun wouldn't want me to give up."_

"_But you're the heir to the Hyuuga clan," Sasuke said._

"_And you are the heir to the Uchiha clan," Hinata said, "and I'm sure there's an Uzumaki clan that Naruto-san is heir of. It doesn't matter if you're heir or not; you still fight. How can I be an heir if I sit inside all day long?"_

_And so it turned out that they became a team that in the end wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon._

-o-

"_I don't want to hear it!"_

_Hinata giggled softly at Naruto's moan and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the blonde let his head fall on the table._

"_Hey, don't get your dirty hair in my soup," the Uchiha complained and kicked the blonde's leg under the table._

"_Are they still saying it?" Naruto asked._

"_No, they're gone."_

_The man sat up again and looked around. Quickly the others in the restaurant looked away. That didn't stop the blonde from glaring before he said:_

"_That… was annoying."_

"_Well, we can't stop it."_

"_Can't we stop the nickname?" Naruto begged._

"_What's so bad being called the second generation Sannins?" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his soup. "It sounds kind of cool."_

"_I don't want to be called that," Naruto groaned and his head fell down again._

"_Hey, keep your hair away from my soup, damnit!"_

-o-

_Just as he had gotten freaking used to being called second generation Sannin, Tsunade just had to bring it up? _

_Sasuke and Hinata noticed his foul mood the moment he came to their meeting spot. _

"_Sit," Sasuke ordered and pointed at the spot in front of him._

_To their surprise, he obeyed, getting down Indian-style. He glared at the side, hands on knees, frustration rolling off him._

"_Alright," the Uchiha said. "Get it off your chest."_

"_What are you, my therapist?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't charge you for anything," Sasuke said._

_Naruto looked at them both, then at his lap and finally said:_

"_Tsunade wants me to become the next Hokage."_

"_What?" Hinata exclaimed. "And you're angry over that?"_

"_I don't want to be Hokage."_

"_You used to want to," Sasuke said. "You practically shouted that at me five times a day. What happened?"_

"…"

"_Naruto. Answer. Now."_

"_I hate Konoha."_

_The two got silent as they watched Naruto carefully. He wasn't lying._

"_I mean, I like some of the people," he continued, "but fuck, I'm so sick of the rest. And the whole city is just like a big, never-ending nightmare. I can't even get a proper night's sleep in this place."_

"_So that's why you don't want to be the Hokage?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto said and looked at them. "Come on, give Konohamaru a few more years and he'll be the one."_

_For a long time he had wanted to become Hokage. When had that changed? When had he started looking forward to the missions that brought him away from Konoha? He took his time gazing at his teammates._

_He shouldn't wish for missions. They both were important to the village. They both were heirs to their clans. Naruto had no family left alive. No one would miss him. Technically Sasuke had no family either but he had a name that mattered. The blonde didn't. Not at least that he knew of._

_A hand landed on Naruto's head, hard._

"_Ow!"_

"_Stop thinking depressing thoughts," Sasuke ordered. "Any higher and we would've heard them, idiot."_

"_You're such a cruel person," Naruto said and rubbed his head._

"_Hn. Whatever you think of this cruel person, let me just tell you I have no intention of leaving you alone," the Uchiha said. "When we return after having killed Madara-"_

"_If we return," Naruto said gloomily._

"_Shut up!" Once more the hand landed on his head. "Did I ask you to add something so unnecessary?"_

"_No…"_

"_That's right. As I said, when we return after having killed Madara, you'll come live with me."_

_Naruto and Hinata both stared at him. Thanks to his super-Uchiha skills, Sasuke didn't blush. He did raise an eyebrow at them._

"_I meant in a non-romantic way,__" he supplied which was the first sign he was uncomfortable with their staring._

"_Should we really trust that?" Naruto asked Hinata._

"_Hmm…" She seemed to give it some serious thought._

"_You two aren't serious are you?"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then what's wrong with us being serious?" the blonde asked._

"_You're reading too much into it. Just accept it," Sasuke said, leaning closer and staring at his face._

"_Whoa. That's the Uchiha Sasuke I know and… erm, yeah, I kind of love you in the friendship-way."_

"_I'm so flattered. So you're going to move in?"_

"_How can he say that with such a serious face?" Naruto moaned to Hinata who only laughed._

"_Hey!"_

_He actually looked forward a little to it. He had spent a lot of time at Sasuke's place, and knew his way around._

_But he didn't know what would happen._

_He didn't know._

-o-

_They must have been fighting Madara for at least an hour. Mostly dodging him and trying to find the perfect place to bring him down. Their options were dwindling quickly. They had one technique saved up, but whenever Sasuke or Hinata__ had mentioned it before Naruto would yell at them despite it made him almost hyperventilate afterwards._

_But he knew they didn't have much choice left. The two were looking at him, pleading with him to do it. He didn't want to, he hadn't thought of this possibility. He should never have taught them the technique. He should never have even told them._

_A nod, and Sasuke and Hinata looked relieved. He felt sick. But none of them were strong enough to take on Madara head on. Had he been given a little more time, he could have figured something out. He didn't care if it had killed him killing Madara. Just if they stayed safe…_

_Madara looked around as they stopped. He turned to Naruto and said:_

"_Are you planning something, Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto raised his right hand, palm facing the sky. Sasuke and Hinata repeated, they slammed their left feet into the ground and screamed:_

"_Three Edge Seal!"_

_Madara swung around as chakra exploded up from the ground in a perfect triangle around him. Chakra roared through their bodies, ripped up from the deep foundations within them and he turned back to Naruto._

"_What is this?" he asked._

"_It's a technique that kills anything within the triangle," Naruto said. His eyes were closed, his head bowed down. Slowly he lifted it and opened his eyes. He had a sad smile on his lips. "However… the strength required doing this technique is beyond humans."_

_Madara's eye widened behind the mask. Before he had a chance to turn around to Sasuke and Hinata the technique activated. He screamed._

_They blew away as the technique was cancelled. Toppled along the ground in the open space, Sasuke's body roused up a lot of dust until he slid to a stop. He didn't move._

_Hinata yelped as her arm broke under her weight, rolled a few more times before coming to a stop, panting harshly and blood dripping out of her mouth._

_Naruto __felt exhausted. But he was alive. The demon kept him alive. Tears were already stinging at his eyes and he nearly didn't want to look up. He nearly didn't even want to have the demon to keep him alive. His right shoulder was throbbing around the branch and he thought dizzily he really shouldn't make a habit of letting himself being impaled._

"_Naruto! Sasuke!"_

_Hinata. Everything was sort of blurry but then there she was, pale in the darkness, and there was blood coming from her mouth and all of a sudden she was painfully clear. She looked at him, eyes wide, tears falling down, then they drew to the side, her lips trembling. Naruto moved his head._

_His eyes grew wide. The throbbing in his shoulder vanished and was replaced by a throbbing in his heart. Kyuubi was saying something but the blonde wasn't paying attention._

_"SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke didn't move. He lay on his back, head slightly tilted, eyes open but vacant and there had been blood rushing out of his mouth. His clothes were a bit dusty and so was his hair. He looked relaxed and both Naruto and Hinata knew he was dead._

"_Sasuke!" Hinata shrieked. "Sasuke!" She tried to get up only to have more blood dribbling out of her mouth._

_Kyuubi was screaming at Naruto but he didn't care as he practically ripped his shoulder from the branch. The pain didn't register to him; he got up on his feet and ran over to his friend. He was still in blissful denial, got Sasuke up and he could feel the absence of chakra, the Uchiha's body was completely devoid of chakra and he buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder._

_Hinata had gotten over to them and she was crying, slumping against Naruto and holding his head with one hand, the other cradling Sasuke's. The blonde could feel the faint remaining chakra in Hinata and he cried harder. _

_She wouldn't have long left._

-o-

_The next day his life in Konoha came to an end. He was summoned to the Hyuuga house and followed behind one of the Hyuugas who led him to Hinata's room despite knowing the way there. He slid the door open and the Hyuuga left._

_Hinata turned her head towards him. She was dressed in a simple kimono and her face was white. She was sitting but it took much of her strength to do it._

_The woman watched Naruto sit down. His left eye was still slightly bruised but to her relief the wound on his shoulder was gone. He didn't look as happy as she and she knew why._

"_Naruto-san…" she said. "I'm sorry for doing this to you."_

"_I can't believe I let you do it," Naruto whispered. "You both knew you would never survive it. Did Sasuke tell me all those things to give me false hope?"_

"_No, he didn't. He wanted to live," Hinata said, "and he wanted you happy. But sometimes things don't work out the way you want it to."_

"_Try my whole life," the blonde said with jaws clenched._

_She smiled a bit, and then coughed. He looked up and saw blood trickling out. He took a cloth and cleaned it away, laying a hand on her trembling back as she continued to cough._

"_Naruto… san," she wheezed._

"_Don't talk."_

"_Where… did you… bury Sasuke-san?"_

_The blonde swallowed. "Outside of Konoha," he whispered. "Sasuke didn't want to be buried where he could be found."_

"_Can you please… take me there?"_

_Her eyes were pleading. She was going to die. He couldn't deny her now._

-o-

_Naruto__ jumped down and set Hinata down. It wouldn't take the Hyuugas long to figure out Hinata was missing but by then it would already be too late._

_Hinata looked at the stone and the newly dug ground._

"_Bury me here," she said._

"_Okay," he said. "I'll be alone after this."_

_Hinata began to say something but started to cough instead and Naruto fell to his knees next to her. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and he sat down on the ground, holding her._

"_Go…" she said, exhausted. "Go to… Gaara-san."_

_His eyes widened._

"_Gaara?" he said._

"_Yes. He is the… only one who deserves… your kindness…" She began to cough again, harder this time. Naruto held her closer. Blood sprayed her lips faintly._

"_Not even Tsunade-sama has earned it," she said and touched his cheek. "Maybe we didn't either. We just took… and never gave anything back… yet you remained with us, Naruto-san… you stayed with us…"_

_He clutched her shoulder and tears spilled down onto her hand even as he moved his own up to hold it._

"_You did _that_ to Sasuke-san, didn't you?" she asked and he looked at her. Finally he nodded. "Do it to me too, Naruto-san… so that we can… once more… stay by your side…"_

_Her head began to fall backwards, her eyes slipping close, tears falling from them. A trickle of blood made its way down her cheek._

_Afterwards he closed up one of the scrolls, it reeking of chakra and he stood up. Two stones stood next to each other and he had made sure the ground looked untouched. Konoha would probably have a hard time forgiving him for doing this, burying two important people in the middle of nowhere._

_He didn't write their names on the stones._

_He alone would ever know where Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were buried._

**End flashback**

Naruto rolled up the scroll and moved his hand over the two seals with the names Sasuke and Hinata on them. It had been of desperation he had taken their souls with him. As long as their souls were there, he wasn't completely alone.

Now he was dying too.

He had one thing left to do though. Years later after their deaths he had found it out. One last option to defeat your enemy.

"Stay with me," he breathed and he felt Sasuke and Hinata hum in response through the scroll, into his hand. It prickled along his skin.

He closed his eyes, and focused.

-o-

It was only one Akatsuki standing yet they were having so much trouble. He had been hurt yes, but he still had a lot of chakra left and now younger shinobis had gotten close.

One was Uchiha Sasuke and he stared as he caught sight of not one but _two _Itachi. He wasn't sure whether to get angry or be confused or feel strangely happy to finally see a family member again.

"Little Sasuke," Madara whispered as he spotted the boy. "What do you say, Itachi? Should I get him to my side instead? Hmm?"

"You're not taking anyone!" Tsunade screamed. She was tired but she had plenty left to give. She wouldn't stop until Madara was down, even if it meant she had to die.

With a flash both Itachi was in front of Sasuke and both were ready to fight.

"You will not touch him," the younger, living Itachi said.

"Oh, I won't?" the man said with a laugh.

Gaara had crouched down during their talk and now pulled his hand up that he had placed on the ground. Madara went down; the redhead had created a hand that had grabbed a hold of Madara's ankle and now had pulled him down on the ground.

Madara was about to get up when he happened to look to the side, beyond the others and saw something that made his eye widen. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he saw. Turning back to the others he saw they hadn't noticed. He laughed weakly.

"I've heard things like you know when it's a Jinchuuriki and so on," he said shakily as he got up on his feet again. Tsunade seethed, thinking he was talking about Gaara. Then to their confusion he turned his head to the side and continued, "I mean, they say they look like demons. But you… you look just fine without yours, Naruto-san."

Their eyes widened, the shock hung in the air and they turned to where he was looking to see what the hell he was talking about.

It was Naruto. Yet it wasn't.

His skin was so pale. His hair purely white. The eyes nearly translucent. The clothes blended in with his looks now. There wasn't a mark on his body, not a speck of blood. It was all just gone. The only colour on him was the slight reddening around his eyes.

"Just what the hell did you just do?" Madara screamed. His shock had given way, and he wanted an explanation as to why the man wasn't dead _now_.

Naruto grinned and replied:

"I drew out the chakra in my body."

"I have tried doing that," Madara said with a snort. "I don't get like that."

"You haven't. No one has drawn out all of their chakra."

"If they open all the gates-!" Gai shouted. He wasn't sure where he got his voice from but he managed to get that out.

"Not even then," Naruto interrupted. He placed a hand on his chest. "But if you draw out the chakra that makes your heart beat… your lungs breathe… your organs functioning, hell, even the chakra that makes your blood flow… then you definitely die but for a little while… you get to know the feeling what it's like to be a god."

He moved one hand out, and it was as if Madara was caught by an invisible arm and thrown away.

"I've been… thinking a lot about the past today," Naruto said as he walked closer. The chakra was tearing up the ground where he was walking, and it was starting to swirl around his body. "Last time I killed you, I lost two friends because of that. Because I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't keep them alive."

Madara fought his way up. The strength behind the hit, or whatever it was, had taken his breath away. He focused on Naruto again.

"So what if you couldn't keep them alive? It's got nothing to do with me," he said.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he vanished, appearing again above Madara and with a kick to the top of the man's head, brought him down to the ground.

"_Wrong_," Naruto hissed. Old hatred began to boil inside of him. "It's got everything to do with you, and with me. I wasn't strong enough, yes, but you weren't smart enough."

"Weren't smart enough?"

"You're an idiot," the blonde informed and used another kick to send the man off. "If you hadn't been an idiot Sasuke and Hinata wouldn't have died!"

It was the first time he ever spoke of them out loud since they died. He had never mentioned it to Shikamaru and Gaara.

"If you hadn't lived, we wouldn't have had to use that technique!" Naruto brought a fist to the man's stomach, making him gasp. The anger that had been bottled up for so long was coming out. "They didn't have to die! They shouldn't have died! If I only had known about this back then… then only I had to die!"

"Why you?" Madara asked even as Naruto dragged him up. His powers felt suppressed. Whenever he tried something Naruto choked it with the chakra. How could this chakra be so much stronger? Was it because in its grasp it held life itself? "Why do you say that only you had to die?"

"Sasuke and Hinata were important," Naruto said. "They were the future. I was just Konoha's monster."

There was sadness in the former blonde's eyes that made it hard for Madara to look him in the eyes.

"Sasuke wanted me to live with him," Naruto said as he reached out with one hand. A blackish shape came out from his hand and slowly shaped the familiar scythe. Normally he had to bring it out from a scroll. Gaara stared at the scythe. Naruto had summoned it through sheer will. Naruto raised it even as he continued, "He didn't want me to be alone. He wanted me to feel safe. For the first time in my life, I looked forward to something. And then… then he died. Because I wasn't strong enough."

"You think I'll feel sorry for you if you tell me this?" Madara asked. He tried to ignore the scythe and get loose. Naruto's hand tightened around his throat and the man emitted a choking sound.

"No, I don't expect you to," Naruto said. "Actually I would've been surprised. I just wanted to say it. Once I just wanted to say it. Hinata and Sasuke were my future. When they died, I lost it. And now I'm going to loose it again. Only this time… I won't regret it."

The scythe made a wide swing, and for a moment Madara thought Naruto had missed. Then there was a rush of the most powerful chakra he had ever felt and someone screamed as Madara's lower body split from his upper and blood just practically poured out. The man gurgled and felt blood choking him a little before he let it trickle out of his mouth even as he saw the world began to blacken.

His enemy lowered him to the ground, the scythe apparently gone. When looking at Naruto now, in the blurriness he looked like a sort of angel. A scary, powerful and blood-drenched one.

"How does it feel… being god?" Madara whispered.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." He wanted to hear the answer before it was all over.

Naruto's mouth formed to a sad smile, and he replied:

"It feels lonely."

That was the last thing Uchiha Madara heard.

-o-

Gaara was kind of shell-shocked. That was why he couldn't react until Naruto actually fell down himself. Everything went overdrive after that and Shukaku might have been screaming at him to stop acting like an idiot.

He wasn't even aware how quickly he got to Naruto; he just fell down on his knees and turned him over. This time Naruto's eyes looked at him. They were probably scary for someone who wasn't used to demon-like appearances but for Gaara it didn't matter.

"Naruto…"

"Heh… I'm sorry…" Naruto coughed and blood came up. It slid down his cheeks, dark against his pale skin. "Looks like… the chakra's leaving…"

"No."

"Yes, it is. You… take care, ya know? You and… Shikamaru…"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru dropped to his knees next to Naruto and looked at Gaara who shook his head. "No…"

"Hey, it's okay… I guess."

"You guess? You… you idiot!" Shikamaru shouted. "How the fuck are we supposed to think it's okay?"

"I'm sorry," the man said again. "I didn't want this… to happen again… to anyone… so I'm kinda just… tryin' to be light about it…"

"Well, stop with that!" Shikamaru said. "We don't feel any relieved because of it! Tell the truth instead!"

The truth? Naruto tried to think about the truth. Formulate his truth into words.

"I'm… tired," he began. "Sometimes I feel like… I just want to go home. Even though I don't have any home." He coughed again, and Gaara lifted him a little so it became easier to breathe. "But right now… right now… I don't want to die."

There. He said it. It was the horrible truth. He had thought about death so many times, either by his own hand or someone else's. But now, when it was really happening, he didn't want to. He knew Sasuke and Hinata didn't want that. He could feel their warmth again through the scroll where they were sealed, and it felt like they were embracing him. If he truly was going, he knew they would follow.

A sharp presence stopped his thoughts though. The others hadn't noticed. How could they not have? He was about as strong as a kitten and _he _felt it. Looking to the side, his eyes widened at the sight. It was not what he had expected. It was like the last time he had expected, but it kind of warmed his heart seeing the being.

The chuckle was a surprise, and Gaara looked down to see blood falling from Naruto's mouth even as he smiled. His eyes were still cast sideways.

"You're…" the man began and gasped, then coughed a few times. "You're really… an idiot… Kyuubi."

They all turned.

A redheaded man in red armour stood not far away. His eyes were red as well, and the pupils slit. He was radiating of chakra.

"Stupid brat," Kyuubi replied, his voice echoing around them. He came closer. "I thought I could just run… but then your face showed up… that damn Hokage sure knew what he was doing sealing me into you."

"W… what?"

With one great swipe of his arm, Kyuubi threw the people aside, Gaara included. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud and grimaced. The demon walked over, a shield holding others away.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Tsunade screamed. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

Kyuubi ignored her and crouched down, placing a hand on Naruto's stomach. Gaara and Shikamaru stared at the demon, waiting his next move. No one ever knew with the great Biju, with the slight exception of Naruto. He usually knew what the demon was up to but apparently he was still clueless about this course of action. He had been prepared to die. He hadn't been prepared to see Kyuubi having returned for him.

For him.

Gaara's eyes widened. Surely the demon wasn't going to…?

Kyuubi spoke:

"You don't get to die until I say so."

The demon's chakra exploded outwards, all around them, heavy and searing hot, flying so forcefully they had to shield their faces, then Naruto felt a boiling heat as Kyuubi forced his way back in.

And then it all turned black.

-o-

When he woke up he felt surprisingly well. And there was this deep humming that signalled that Kyuubi had gone against all common sense and actually gotten _back in_ and made them both survive it.

'Kyuubi?'

_Yes, I'm here you stupid brat. You better open your eyes, your friends' are worried._

Naruto furrowed his brow, his eyes slowly blinking open.

Gaara stared down at him. Shikamaru also stared down at him. He blinked but they didn't seem to do it.

"What?" he rasped out irritably.

Gaara actually lost his footing and the blonde blinked again as the redhead went down. Shikamaru started laughing hysterically. Tsunade tore into the room howling what the hell was going on, and Naruto wondered exactly why he should have opened his eyes.

-o-

The woman nearly didn't allow him up from the bed until she realized he was quite fine.

"No lasting damage?" she asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. He didn't remember much after Kyuubi had torn back inside. "I could always ask him."

"Him?" she repeated.

"Kyuubi you know." Naruto's eyes slid to the side suddenly, then darted back. "And he claims there's no lasting damage, I'm an idiot and will be tormented by him forever."

"Sounds like Kyuubi," Shikamaru said.

Naruto was kind of amazed there was no lasting damage. He had used up the chakra that kept his organs functioning and yet he felt fine now. Kyuubi wasn't really giving him much detail about what he had done to keep the blonde alive.

Or rather, former blonde.

He wouldn't get his old looks back. Apparently it had been too late for that. He didn't really care.

After a while he was left alone with Gaara and Shikamaru. They both sat on either side of the bed. He had never been in such a large hospital room but rather enjoyed it. The others were usually too cramped and they were always shared with someone else.

"We talked to Tsunade already," Shikamaru said. "Telling her about us, how we came here, you know all that stuff we told Sandaime."

"Okay."

"And the rest of the village knows now," Gaara continued. "Even the younger ones too. Your old team for an example."

"What of Itachi and Kisame? The alive ones, I already know the soul ones are back in the scroll."

"They're here," the redhead informed. "Itachi and Sandaime told Sasuke the truth."

"And?"

"The boy seems to be handling it well. He even allowed Itachi and Kisame to stay in the Uchiha house."

Naruto nodded but stayed silent. The two watched him. Gaara was kind of twitchy and Shikamaru gnawed on one of his fingernails.

"Are you thinking about leaving?" Gaara finally asked.

"Yes."

"I was thinking about that too," Shikamaru said and they looked at him. "I don't know, everyone's been kind of looking at me weirdly since they found out who we were. Plus someone called me monster too."

"Who?" both Jinchuurikis said.

"It doesn't matter."

They glared at him.

"I'm not telling because you're gonna kill that person then!" Shikamaru protested. "_Anyway_… when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can," Naruto said. "I know where I'm going after this." Kyuubi had told him something, and he wanted to set some things right. "You guys want to tag along?"

The three looked at each other.

"We've been together a couple of years now," Shikamaru said. "I was the lazy, depressed bastard sitting inside but we're kinda a team. I'm going where you go."

"I'll go with you," Gaara said quietly.

"Then when I get out of here, we're leaving."

-o-

Sarutobi stood beside one of the gates and looked up at the sky. Tsunade looked strangely at her mentor; shouldn't he be at his home?

It had been three weeks since the attack, two days since Uzumaki Naruto had awoken once more and things were starting to return back to normal. Konoha was now known as the village that destroyed the Akatsuki and had earned some reluctant respect from various villages around the shinobi world.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya said uncertainly.

"I'm just waiting," the man said with a wave of his hand.

"Waiting for what?" Tsunade said.

"Guess we can't leave unnoticed?"

Tsunade turned where she heard Naruto's voice. He was dressed in one of his normal outfits, now looking startlingly white. With him were Gaara and Shikamaru and all three looked prepared to leave. Sarutobi smiled and said:

"I had a feeling you would leave. Any idea where you're going?"

"We're going to say hello to someone," Naruto said and looked back at the two.

"Is that so?" the former Hokage asked. "Who?"

"Kyuubi told me where to find this time's Naruto."

-o-

**A few weeks later**

It had taken time. Shinobis didn't move around much in this part of the world, and so they were an unusual sight. People looked at them curiously. Naruto could get used to this. No sneers, no knowing looks, no people saying he was a monster and that they knew what he was.

Here no one knew he carried a demon. That all of them carried demons inside. They just looked curiously at them.

Naruto didn't know about the other two but it had been surprisingly easy leaving Konoha. He hadn't missed it at all. Maybe he would, at some point but now he was happy and free. He didn't even feel guilty about it.

"So where is he at?" Shikamaru asked. He was enjoying tramping through the snow. The brunette hadn't been around much snow and he was having a little fun.

"Just up ahead."

Kyuubi had described a small house to him. In there the boy lived alone. Naruto hoped he had been accepted as the demon had refused to tell _how_ the younger Naruto ended up so far away from Konoha.

Stepping up a gentle hill that had the small house upon, Naruto walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Gaara and Shikamaru came to a stop slightly behind him. No one approached them. People minded their own business around here apparently. The former blonde seriously considered moving in here and then the door opened. He looked down and stared right at the boy.

The blue eyes were bright, both in colour and in emotions. This child didn't remember the hardships so therefore he didn't know of the pain. That was good. Naruto didn't want him to. The marks on the boy's cheeks were still there, and the hair was unruly but still looked golden in the afternoon light.

The man let the boy examine his face, then said:

"Hello Naruto."

Thirteen-year old Uzumaki Naruto smiled at him. He wasn't scared of the man's looks, his nearly translucent eyes or white hair, or pale skin. Did people just openly trust strangers around here or what?

"Hi," the boy replied.

"You don't know me," the older Naruto said as the woman walked out, leaving them alone, "but I know you."

"You do?" The boy perked up, bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I do," the man said and he was invited in along with Gaara and Shikamaru. The room wasn't big but comfortable and surprisingly well equipped. The boy invited them to sit down and so they did. The younger Naruto sat down next to the older one who continued, "I know about your father, and your mother, where you are from, and why you are here."

The blue eyes widened, brightened. A new smile formed. The older blonde took off his trench-coat and continued:

"This is going to be a long story. You up for it?"

The boy nodded quickly. Shikamaru grinned and moved to a comfortable position while Gaara leaned back against the wall with the gourd resting beside him.

Naruto himself grinned at the sight. So young and innocent. "Alright. Let me tell you about the culprit of your situation first. His name is Kyuubi."

_Who the hell are you calling culprit?_

'Yeah,' Naruto thought as his younger self listened attentively, 'this is going to take a hell of a long time.'

But he didn't really mind that.

He had all the time in the world.

End

* * *

Oh. It's the end.

It's ended. Finished. I'm feeling quite surprised about it. Then again, I feel this way every time I finished a multi-chapter story.

Time to say goodbye to my Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru and let's hope they live a good life after this!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
